Enter Night
by XoxPhoenix10
Summary: A/U Long before the Dark Curse, a simple girl Wendy Darling got abducted by pirates, dragging her to meet the infamous Captain Hook, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. Soon after she discovers there's to more her then she realizes. Eventually leads to (some of) show's events. Pairings: Captain Swan, Snowing, FrankenWolf, DarlingPan. CS starts (ch9 onwards) :) Rated M for violence, swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Seers, Pirates and Darlings

**This is my first fic. I actually wrote this during Christmas but never got around to posting it, so I know that the show is actually showing it's own Wendy this Sunday, but I still felt like writing. It's starts off by following Wendy Darling but later will follow Hook and maybe Peter. Eventually when we get to Storybrooke, you'll see Emma's point of view, but for now this is pre-curse.. like a good few hundred years. Enjoy and Review! :)**

The tavern door flies open as a dark bearded terror marches in with his crew of pirates. Blackbeard and his crew had just successfully pillaged another small town and decided that a victory drink was in order. The people within the tavern keep to themselves and move out of the way as the rebels laugh their way to a table. A barmaid carefully watches the pirate, staying behind the counter as if it were a shield.

"The rum won't come to our hands on its own love." Blackbeard says, pointing a yellow fingernail at the barmaid. She wearily strides over with a pitcher and glasses at hand not daring to speak. The pirate eyes her carefully, enjoying the way she fails to suppress a shiver. "I'm afraid we value our earnings to much to repay you for wetting our lips but I can think of other more enjoyable ways to serve as payment you."

The maid says nothing and walks away, failing to keep her composure, hoping the malicious pirate will soon prey on another. He smiles as the scent of fear catches his nose. His equally disgusting crew laughs and drink to their captain. Soon enough another woman captures the captains eyes. Her hair is fiery red and eyes are blue as the waves of the ocean. She sits down near the crew and orders a drink, her eyes wandering to Blackbeard. This woman leaves an impression on him as he is normally feared and hated by all other maids. But this woman is different. She looks into his cold gray eyes confirming that they both want the same thing. She graces over to him, never breaking their eye contact.

It isn't long before she finds herself in his bed on his ship. But, after the deed, this woman issues him one last surprise as she waves her hand over her face and a large scar appears in place of her blue eyes. The missing eyes then appear onto the palms of her pale hands.

Blackbeard presses his back against the wall in fear and disgust. "You monster! You disgusting wench! You tricked me! Get off my vessel before I cut your throat out!" He all but yells.

"Monster?" The Seer replies with a dazed voice. "Why Captain you should analyze that word more carefully. You destroyed my village. You killed many and robbed the town of money earned through sweat and blood. Consider my warning Captain. You will meet a fowl end. In the end not even your family will shed a tear."

Blackbeard quickly snatches his sword and goes for her. But the only thing he slices through is purple smoke as she disappears before his eyes. _A Seer capable of witchcraft _he thinks _well not even she can flee after tricking me_.

* * *

A year later Blackbeard finally tracks down the Seer who had humiliated him and tarnished his honor. He catches her in a small shack like home and cornered her in her bedroom.

"I see you've still retained your monstrosity." He says unsheathing his sword.

"And you've remained as vile and as bitter as before pirate." She says her voice slurring. He holds the blade to her throat. "Wait! Do not do this!" She says panicking.

"And why not?" He asks.

"Because _our_ daughter is too young to lose her mother."

"Vile Wench!" He says hitting her. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"She is the only one to stop you."

"Oh I doubt that. Because I will find where you hid that abomination and I will slice that monsters throat just as I shall slice your own."

"She is safe from you. Finding her will be your undoing."

"What are you implying?" He digs the sword further to her throat and piercing her skin and watches in delight as a single red drop makes its way down her body.

"Our child is your only weakness. She is your demise." She swallows hard and then snickers. "Did you really think I would give myself to you for no reason? You destroyed all that was good and now I will be able to find peace knowing that you shall fall." Angered, Blackbeard flicks his wrist. The Seer gasps, she can't use magic to save herself and barely has time to scream for help as she feels and sees her warmth leaving her.

Blackbeard wipes his sword clean and joins the rest of his crew as they destroy the rest of the town looking for the young girl.

* * *

"Wendy! I told you once and I'm not going to say it again! Get out of bed and sweep the floors!"

The fourteen year old girl wakes with a start at the voice of her mother or rather adoptive mother's shrieking voice. Mary Darling might have been small but she could roar like a lion when the occasion arose.

"Yes mother." She says groggily. Her 'mother's voice took her away from a very intense dream. She was in a jail cell with dark wooden planks and rusty bars, a dark man was standing on the other side. He had attempted to open the door to let her out as she heard fighting from above. That's when she heard her mother's howl.

It was six in the morning and she already had chores to do. What a wonderful birthday present.

It had been fourteen years since George and Mary Darling had found Gwendolyn on their doorstep wrapped in a blue blanket. At first the couple were open to the idea of raising her as their own as they had not bared any children at the time. But as they soon conceived two sons of their blood, John and Michael, an obvious gap formed between Wendy and her adoptive family. She had become more of a servant than a daughter, isolating herself to her books of fantasy and adventure. She enjoyed the tales of pirates and heroes and craved the day she could escape on a ship, to a far away world. Anywhere but the Enchanted Forest. She was free spirited and, when the Darlings were away, would duel against a wooden beam or practice throwing kitchen knives at the bags of grain. Her adoptive parents, if they saw her, wouldn't have any of it. Wendy knew this for sure. They keep her isolated. And all she ever wants is freedom. But the real problems had occurred when she awoke screaming in the middle of the night due to nightmares. The first one occurred on her thirteenth birthday. It was of a dark warlock named Zoso attacking her town. Three days later that event happened. The next one was of her 'father' George striking her. Pretty soon he did so after discovering a loaf of bread she stole from the market. A third dream revealed her John brother breaking his arm. Soon enough he angered the Darling's mule causing it to ram its hind legs into his upper body. Wendy never told her family of these dreams, as she knew they would never believe her. Instead she kept them secretly written in a red journal hidden in her corset at all times.

Wendy finished sweeping the floors when John comes up to her with a straw basket and a list of items on a piece of parchment.

"I need you to pick up these items from the market." He says vaguely. Of course he didn't bother with a simple good morning or happy birthday. Though he was giving her yet another task, Wendy does not mind as a trip to the market is all she needs to be able to relax. She takes the basket with a smile and grabs a violet shawl to wrap around her pale blue dress. Looking at her reflection she fixes her dark reddish brown hair to her liking and heads out the door.

The fourteen year old girl breathes in the fresh air and closes her eyes once out of the humid house. She begins her walk to the market admiring the green grass and the tall trees along the way. When she finally arrives at the market, she welcomes the scents of the freshly picked apples, the hot steamy bread and even the newly caught fish. After picking up all the items the Darling's had asked for, she decides to check out the docks. She hears the seagulls call and the soft waves of the ocean lure her in. She admires the waters as her boots click against the wooden planks of the dock.

"Hey girl!" A rough voice shouts behind her. She spins around, unaware of how far she'd gotten. A filthy man in a tattered shirt and dark pants is standing behind her. By the books she'd read her first assumption would be that he was a pirate.

"Are you Gwendolyn Darling?" Another one asks. This one has stepped in front of her. He wears a dark sailors hat and dark colored clothes as well as a long blue coat. He has a long wiry black beard and there is a long scar along his left eye.

"Who wants to know?" She asks cautiously, taking a big gulp.

"Your father." The black bearded pirate answers her as the pirate behind her knocks her out cold.

* * *

Wendy wakes with a pounding in her head. That pirate had really hit her hard. She doesn't know who these hooligans are or what they wanted but she knows they aren't here to wish her a Happy Birthday. But then something dawns on her. The captain said something about her father. She always wondered who her real parents were and why they'd abandon her. A small dose of excitement builds up in her but it immediately dies down as she realized where she is. A cell. The brig of a ship to be exact. She is stuck in a prison. _I should have known better_ she thinks, _this room is all too familiar._ The pirate who demanded her name approaches the bars of the cell. She doesn't hear fighting from above and assumes he isn't the one to free her.

"Do you realize why your here?" He asks her but doesn't even allow her to respond. "I've been searching fourteen years for you my dear Gwendolyn, since the moment that wretched Seer of your mother spoke of you. I see you've taken after me more than her." He motions to her unscarred face and her eyes which are in their correct spot. She freezes for a moment. Seer? That could explain her dreams of the future, but she wasn't a Seer. She couldn't be. Seers were dark women who played with people's minds. Of course they told them the future but they never told them the whole truth, causing confusion and chaos. Wendy couldn't even tell the whole future. She saw fragments and only in her dreams. And to have _him_ for a father. A wretched pirate Captain.

"You're lying." She says defensively.

"Am I now?" He smirks. "Well, I suppose I can't blame you for not wanting to believe you had a wench of a Seer for a mother or me, Blackbeard, as a father." Blackbeard? The most disgusting of them all. Now she was wishing George and Mary were her actual parents.

"Believe me," he continues."I wasn't so happy either, discovering I had a monster like you who had my blood flowing through her veins. I even thought to kill you at first, but then I thought about it and decided you would be of more use alive than dead. You are going to help me. I want you to reveal everything you know of the future and you will not leave out a single detail or you will regret it."

"I thought you said I was worth more alive than dead?" She asks with widened eyes.

"Aye my dear, I never said I'd kill you. But my crew does get bored often and I wouldn't say no to letting them play with you." Wendy backs up till she has the wall pressing up against her. The pirate lets out an evil cackle. "I'll give you a day to think." He gets up and leaves the area. Wendy begins to cry. She thinks about what she will do and decides the only way to survive is lie.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jolly Roger

**So here's the second Chapter, as I said I started this fic a while ago so I should be posting up to chapter 7 by the end of this weekend. So excited for this Sunday's episode, even if the Wendy there is 14, prissy and living in London. Enjoy Guys!**

Wendy's heart jumped from her chest as she finds herself back in the cell. It has been a year since she was kidnapped by her father, Blackbeard and today is her fifteenth birthday. She had the same dream as she did the entire week. A young man in black leather freeing her for Blackbeard's ship. His hands catching her as she almost falls overboard during a storm. She even dreamed of her father's dead body lying motionless on the floor of his own ship.

When no one was around, she'd whip out her little red journal and record everything. Blackbeard would visit her everyday and demand her predictions. She noticed that she had more than normal and soon all her dreams were visions of the future. Of course she only gave him information that she thought was safe. For example, she wouldn't be telling him his death anytime soon. When she was alone, she'd attempt to pick at the locks or throw pebbles around, practicing her aim. She is confined to this cell and uses any excuse to be able to move her limbs around. Her time on the ship has also affected her personality, causing her to be bitter and untrusting.

Wendy hears someone come and quickly hides her book in her tattered blue dress. It's Blackbeard.

"My men heard you scream. I figured it was time to collect." Blackbeard says. It's still dark outside, Wendy figures it's just after midnight. "We're going to sink another ship. I want you to tell me who wins the fight."

Wendy puts her hands up dramatically. She wasn't going to tell him he saw him dead. "You will slay the other ships Captain."

"And what does this Captain look like?" He tests.

Her heart stops. She thinks of the attractive man who saves her. She doesn't know if he was a Captain, but she was confident that he was a pirate.

"Black hair, really young. Wears lots of black leather." She bites her tongue hoping she is correct. But as he leaves her she assumes she was right.

* * *

It was few months after Milah had joined Captain Jones's crew aboard the Jolly Roger. She had just acclimated to her new life as a pirate and as Killian's latest love interest. The night is young and the faint reflection of the moonlight glimmers upon the soft waves of the ocean. The air is salty and fresh as Captain Killian Jones takes a deep breath staring into the distance. Half his crew, including Milah, are below deck enjoying the benefits of a good night's rest, but Killian isn't in need of sleep tonight and so he peers through his telescope monitoring the seas. It isn't long after that the Captain spots a faint figure in the distance . As the seconds passed by, it becomes evident that this figure is another ship. A pirate ship to be exact, for this ship's sails are so black that the dark sky paled in comparison.

"All hands on deck! Get to your stations, you filthy dogs." He yells, summoning all his crew out of their slumbers. "We've got black sails coming fast!".

Milah comes up fast just as Killian draws his sword.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"We've got company." Jones replies, as she and the rest of the crew ready themselves for battle.

The opposing ship was now coming in fast and her crew had readied themselves as well. It is only then when Killian realizes who owns her. It is none other than the merciless Blackbeard, who is gazing upon him.

Now the ships are parallel to one another and both crews are exchanging swords, fighting to the death. Jones of course is not one to lose a sword fight, and easily overpowers many of the less experienced pirates. Milah, after having some training, too cuts through the crowd of swashbucklers astonished at the fact that she could even hold the weapon.

The moon is now falling and the two Captains are face to face, ready to square off. Blackbeard makes the first move attacking Killian from the front. Being older and more experienced, this Captain was not content to lose this battle and strikes Killian with such a force that knocks his sword from his hand. Jones dodges the next swing and managed to reclaim his blade, fighting off all the attacks Blackbeard dishes out at him. But the infamous pirate is overwhelming Killian, and had to think of a way to beat him soon. Now, all the pirates, including Milah watch the fight in horror, and can't intervene as it goes against the honorary pirate code. Blackbeard now has Killian cornered. The young Captain stands on the edge of the boat, as a helpless Milah stares.

"Either jump or die." Blackbeard says, pointing his sword at Jones's neck. But Killian was as clever as he was dashing. As they walk on the plank connecting the two ships, he spots a rope near the pirate's foot, and as fast as he could pull it brings Blackbeard down. Now Jones possesses the sword, and without hesitation, he plunges it through Blackbeard's chest. The dark pirate's surprised expression changes from a grin into alarm as he feels himself drift away.

The fight is now over as the remainder of Blackbeard's crew is executed and Captain Jones re supplies the Jolly Roger with anything of use from Blackbeard's ship. One of Killian's crew members comes out from below Blackbeard's deck pulling along a struggling prisoner. She is of pale skin, with long dark reddish brown hair and green eyes. A girl of maybe fifteen, dressed in a pale blue dress, gagged and her hands bound. The pirate pushes her onto the Jolly Roger and turns towards Milah.

"Found her in the brig." He says. "She was hiding below deck, what shall I do with her?"

Milah takes one look at her; the girl's eyes are sad and cold.

"Do what you did with the rest of the scum." Milah says. "Kill her."

The girl's eyes now widened as fear strikes her face. She tries to struggle and break free, but the pirate has a strong grip on her. He draws his sword and places it at her neck.

"No!" Killian had just emerged from below deck. "Let her live. She's just a girl."

"She's the enemy!" Milah exclaims appalled. "We can't trust any of Blackbeard's crew."

"It seems to me that she was his prisoner." He says. "She's not a pirate, she's innocent."

He motions to the pirate holding the girl, to un gag her.

"I am Captain Killian Jones. What's your name lass?" Killian demands. The girl just stares at him, her look of fear transforming into hate. She looks towards Milah, who had been watching her this whole time, and then she looks towards the dead Captain Blackbeard, still on the floor of his ship.

"My name is Gwendolyn... Darling." She says. "But most people call me Wendy."

* * *

Wendy eyes Killian, Milah and the rest of the crew. This man was her savior? This bloody pirate who clearly is just as evil and selfish as her father. She doesn't know what to with her life but knows that she must escape confinement on yet another ship. Without any warning, she elbows the pirate holding her in the stomach and makes a run for it. She runs across the plank aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, but is immediately blocked by Killian's crew that are still there. Milah, having drawn her sword and Killian follow Wendy.

"Now where did you expect to go, Wendy?" the captain smirks.

"Away from you!" Wendy screams, she frantically looks around, but sees no escape. Pirates surround her, not to mention it's a long swim from any shore.

"Now, lass, we won't hurt you. Will we boys?" The crew chuckles as Killian addresses them."In fact, seeing as you're so tough, I'll even allow you to join my crew."

Milah's jaw had dropped, she didn't understand why her Captain could be so blind.

"Never." Wendy says scornfully.

"I'm afraid, you don't have a choice." Killian heads towards his ship. "Get ready to set sail mates! We have a course to uphold!"

A pirate pushes her forward towards the Jolly Roger. She scowls and walks across the plank as Milah begins to argue with

* * *

Wendy started off distrusting all of the crew. The pirates would crack jokes and toy with her fear of them. Jones would reprimand his crew and try to gain her trust as he pitied her, but she despised him and all pirates. She was thankful that they did not lock her up and she had free reign aboard the ship but the crew and Milah made her scrub the decks.

It has been a few weeks into her time on the ship; a deadly storm has come about. The waves attack vessel's sides and the rain pelts its top. The ship rocks wildly and Wendy cannot stand the humid air within. She did not want stay another minute in the ship's hold, a place she spent years in. She surfaces above deck only to see the ship wrecked by the waters. As she stumbles forward a wave rocks the ship to one side causing things to fall overboard and her to lose her balance. She slides down desperately trying to grip on to something when someone catches her hand. Killian yanks her up as the rest of the things fall overboard.

"Are you alright Darling?" he says.

"My name is Wendy." She spits yanking her hand from his. Though she tries to put on a strong face, she can't help but notices a something when she stares into his eyes. Its the first time she has ever seen good in any pirate. Milah saw the way she looked at her Captain and doesn't like it. As Killian returns to the wheel, she watches Wendy's every move. When Wendy finally takes her eyes off of him she feels Milah's piercing gaze and escaped below deck.

* * *

Some time passes by, and Wendy soon becomes attached to the Jolly Roger and its Captain. Killian shows her kindness she never received before. They grow a bond. Killian reminding her of an older brother she never had, and Wendy, like his little sister. His ship soon becomes her home and the rest of the crew do not dare pick on her in front of him. But one crew member remains skeptical about her. Milah never trusts the young girl, and keeps her scrubbing the decks and cleaning the hold. She believes the girl wants more than a friendship from her lover and thinks she wants to use him to gain power over the ship. The two form a mutual hate for one another

One night, the ship is anchored near a small village, and Killian and some of the crew were out and about. Wendy is below deck looking at a few unused blades. She holds one and starts to swing it right and left, practicing for a duel. The blade feels more natural in her hand then the sticks she used at home. A smile comes across her, as she always dreamed of being a real pirate, not a girl scrubbing their floors.

"What do you think you're doing?" Milah stands behind her, watching her this whole time.

"I... umm..."

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to." Milah says. "Killian may trust you, but I never will." She yanks the sword out of Wendy's hand. "Go do your job, before I have you wish you were never born."

Wendy gives her a fake smile and turned around but Milah yanked her back by the shoulder.

"I know what you are." Milah spits while brutally handing her a book. This isn't any ordinary book, this is Wendy's journal.

"You have no right to be looking through my things." Wendy responds.

"If you haven't noticed, this is my ship and I'll do as I please," Milah yanks Wendy by her hair and looks her right in the eyes with disgust. "especially when I have to protect Killian from a little wreck like you." Milah lets go of her, but Wendy does not budge.

"If you really know what I am, you'll know that I am not the one that the Captain needs protecting from." Wendy says. She thinks to the dream she had the other night. She is a few inches shorter than Milah, but it doesn't stop her from speaking her mind."And that you are running out of time."

Milah strikes her face. Wendy falls to her knees holding the reddened area on her cheek.

"You're the one running out of time, because when Killian finds out what you are, I'll finally get to throw you off this ship myself."

She was ready to argue, but one of the crew members rushes their way.

"Milah!" He says, slightly out if breath. "It's Captain Jones, he's in a duel with the dark one... Rumplestiltskin."

Milah wastes no time, she drops the sword and runs. Wendy gets up and holds her journal to her chest recalling all of her visions.

"It has begun."

The sun is now rising and some of the crew has returned, save for Killian and Milah. Wendy is no longer below deck as she sits near crates above deck, sharpening a blade she snuck out. Suddenly Killian and Milah arrive. The captain is injured leaning on his lover. But they aren't alone. The dark one is behind them, his scaly skin gleaming as he walked. Wendy remains behind the crate, peering out. _It's happening_ she thinks, _I should have said something, but if I did, he wouldn't look at me the same_. Her heart pounds in her chest as she watches the pieces fall into place. The dark one is talking with Milah, apparently he wants the magic bean they obtained from a prisoner below deck. Suddenly the Jolly Roger's ropes begin to magically shoot upwards, and without warning, the dark one grabs Milah's heart. Captain Jones was tied to the mass, but he broke free and ran to hold Milah as she told him she loved him before Rumple crushed her heart. Wendy, frozen with shock remains behind the crate and watches as Rumple cuts her captain's left hand off and disappeared as Killian stabs him with a hook. She never liked Milah, but the look on Killian's face as he holds the woman in his arms is more painful then anything she endured before. She feels the guilt rush through her. Seers are monsters… and that's exactly what she is.

**Didn't see that coming did you? Well we all knew Milah would die, but you didn't think Wendy knew about it did you? :) And yes, I don't like Milah's character so I made her even more unlikeable. How do you like Wendy? In the next Chapter you'll see just how much of a badass she really is. Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Captain Hook

**Hello! I've noticed that these chapters are a little short. I plan on making them longer later, but for now this will have to do. I'm thinking of making this fic really long or dividing it into to fics, one being pre curse the other being during and post curse.**

**Here Wendy shows off her pirate side. Yep, I decided not to make her the little innocent girl from the Disney movies. I decided to make her stubborn, tough, and have a little bit of Killian rub off on her later on, so the flirty attitude.**

Some time went by and Killian soon replaced the hand with a hook attachment. He offered the prisoner Mr. Smee a chance to join the ship. The crew was to set sail to Neverland, a world unaffected by time. But the Captain soon grew sad and depressed over the loss of his beloved Milah. Much so that he began to weaken, isolating himself from his crew, drinking away. Wendy pities him though is not bothered by Milah's death. She never liked Milah. She never liked how the woman left her son and husband, but also hates how her Captain took her away. Now sixteen she has finally matured, understanding that everyone has a weak side. She watches in horror as the man known as Killian Jones slowly dies, hating herself for not stopping his demise. His crew begins to doubt his worth as a captain and show plenty of disrespect, and as he is never around them, they feel free to speak as they wish.

* * *

One night, whilst sailing through the portal through Neverland, the crew is drinking and playing games above deck. Wendy doesn't join them, though she has found rum to be bearable, she doesn't make it a habit to get drunk, especially with untrustworthy scallywags lurking about the ship. Instead she practices throwing sharp daggers at the mast, perfecting her aim and increasing her arm's strength. Once she throws the second dagger, she gets up to retrieve it and throw all over again. But as she gets up, she hears the unfriendly voice of Norris echoing throughout the ship. He is one of the more muscular pirates, with a tendency to be aggressive and get drunk. Wendy disliked him the moment she met this tall black haired brute.

"I swear," Norris says "Jones is as good as a dog would be to run this ship. He completely and utterly useless." The rest of the crew laughs, all but Wendy who is listening nearby. Tonight the Captain continues to be incognito, so there's no luck on him punishing the crewmate.

"Hey, show some respect. Consider yourself lucky to be on his ship."

"If this was his ship, then why is he not running her? In fact where is our so called Captain? I don't see him. He isn't here. And since he's not really here we might as well elect a new one. What say you boys? Shall we get rid of the dead weight calling himself our Captain?"

"Watch it dog." says Wendy standing up. "Or you'll be sorry."

"Oh look here boys, we got ourselves a feisty one. I forgot this wench fancied our one-handed Captain." Norris draws his sword and walks up to her. "You should watch it girl. You need to learn your place, because the one person who would save you will taste my blade, and then you'll have no choice but to do as I wish."

"You have no idea what I can do to you, do you?" Wendy warns, she has no idea what she is doing, but feels it is her duty to stand up for her Captain, her family.

"Well boys," Norris addresses the crew, with an evil grin on his face. "We know what will do with this one once Jones is dead." Then he turns back to Wendy and holds her face in his sweaty palm. "A pretty little thing like you needs to learn discipline."

The girl grabs his hand and twisted it, breaking the bones instantly. Norris screams in agony as he falls to his knees, and the rest of the crew look at the sixteen year old girl in the pale blue dress as if she was a monster. Wendy leans down next to Norris and whispers in his ear.

"A pretty little thing like me needs some rum."

She has no idea what she'd just done. In fact she doesn't even know where that came from. Yes, she had practiced dueling when no one was around, and she had been extremely vigilant when the crew fought. But Wendy Darling, the pirate, a fighter. Not even she can believe it. She looks down at her body. Her tattered blue dress is too small for her, not to mention a dress is not the best thing to wear when expecting an attack, and after what she pulled with Norris, she was pretty sure he'd come for blood next.

Sometime later Wendy stumbles upon Killian, as he drinks rum below deck. Seeing how wasted away and dead that he looks, she decides to push her luck even further and take action.

"Get up." she snaps as she yanks the bottle of rum from his hands. He looked up at her in disbelief.

"What are you wearing?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, as she is no longer in a pale blue gown but leather black pants with a matching leather corset and a blue pirate's blouse she manage to make out of her former dress. Her hands are covered in fingerless leather gloves that have laces going all the way up to her elbow. She draws a sword from the leather sheath strapped around her hips, and stepped forward, her boots cliquing against the wooden planks.

"Get up." She repeats, holding the sword up to his neck. She picks up his sword from the floor and tosses it to him. She can't stand seeing him like this and as no one sees her as the innocent little girl anymore, proving her strength to the Captain isn't the worst thing she can be doing. "Get up and fight."

"I'm not going to fight you." He laughs, placing the blade on the table. "Now be a good lass and give me back my rum." He reaches for it and she lets go of the bottle, letting it shatter on the floor. He moves Wendy's sword from his neck with his hook and gets up. "I'm still not fighting you." He says, little more serious this time.

"What? Scared that you'll be beaten by a girl." She says in a mocking tone.

"What do you expect to gain from this?"

"I expect for you to get up and fight like a man. Like a real pirate. Not sit here wasting away." Wendy says. "The crew's been talking. They've been saying that you're weak, that you're not fit to run your ship anymore. There have been rumors of mutiny"

"Well, thank you for bringing this to my attention." Killian says turning his back on her, but seeing as he didn't seem to care, she decides to approach the situation a little differently.

"All this for some woman?" Wendy says, she's pushing it and doesn't care. "You're going to sit here and lose your honor and title for a useless woman?" Killian stops in his tracks.

"Watch it girl." Jones warns, but Wendy continues. She's seen the future. She's seen him return to his former self. A pirate not afraid to fight for what he wants. She wants the best for him, she wants to help him as he did for her. After all, he's the closest thing to family that she's got.

"Milah got what she deserved. She abandoned her son and husband and ran away with a pirate of all people. She was cold hearted coward and she deserved to have her heart ripped from her chest and crushed into dust."

Wendy hit a nerve. Killian wastes no time to strike at her. But much to his and her surprise, she effortlessly blocks his sword and swings back.

"I see you've abandoned your damsel in distress act." Killian says, grinning. "You've become a hell of a pirate." He swipes at her and Wendy locks her blade with his.

"I learn from the best, brother." She says. It's not like she never considered him as a brother before. In fact, he even considered her to be like his younger sister.

"Good form lass." He says, charging at her again.

The two are in a duel. The clashing of the swords attracts the attention of the crew who watch as the two pirates now bring the fight above deck. Killian attacks her with full force, causing her to drop her sword, but she does not surrender. Instead she pulls herself up with the help of a rod attached to the mass and kicks the pirate in his stomach. By the time he catches his balance, she retrieves her sword, and they duel once again. But the captain grows tired of the child's game, and decides to end the duel once and for all. He hits her sword out his way and placed his sharp hook near her throat. The fight is over and Wendy knows it. They both breath heavily exasperated from the duel as she dropped her own sword and laughs, the captain as angry as ever.

"Welcome back Captain Hook." She says.

The captain lets go of her and looks towards his crew.

"Does anyone else dare to challenge me?" His hand is clenched tightly on the hilt of his sword. The crew, including Norris, stares at him not daring to speak and flee back to their stations seconds later. "I didn't think so."

**So, I decided his moniker would come from Wendy. Need to tie her into Killian's past somehow. Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Neverland

**Thanks for the amazing review everyone! Here's another chapter!**

It didn't take long for Killian Jones to die and Captain Hook to take over. Broad daylight shines throughout the Jolly Roger as she approaches an island, Neverland. Hook barks orders at the crew and Wendy can see some of them shivering. Mr. Smee stays by her side watching the Captain with her.

"I never wanted to go through with the mutiny on the Captain." Smee squawks.

"I know Smee." Wendy says, she notices the new first mate shifting uncomfortably, causing the wooden floorboards to creak. She wonders if he fears she'll break his arm too or worse tell Hook. With his newfound temper knowing about the mutiny would cause a massacre.

"Norris came up with the idea all by himself. He's been wanting the ship for weeks." Wendy raises her eyebrow, then shifts her gaze to Norris who's grinding his teeth staring at Hook, his limp arm in a sling.

"I have to say, the whole crew and I are glad you taught him a lesson." Smee continues. "Its good that you stood up to him and brought back Captain Jones..."

"It's Hook." Both Wendy and Smee spin around to see Killian standing behind them. Wendy wondering how much he heard cracks a smile.

"You know I called you Captain Hook as a joke Killian." She says arms crossed.

He leans forward so their noses are almost touching. While most women would be weak in the knees at this point it doesn't bother Wendy, as she has grown immune to his charm and would never look at him in that way.

"Aye, but your little pet name has been growing on me." He says softly, then he raises his hook so that it gleams in the sunlight. "And it seems to well project the point."

Wendy rolls her eyes.

"Now tell me, what did good old Norris do?" Hook asks both Smee and Wendy.

"Well Captain, he... um..." Smee begins but Wendy cuts him off.

"He got his arm broken. By me."

"Did he now? Well Darling do tell me why you'd break a man's arm." Hook grins.

"He stated his plans to kill you, throw you overboard, become Captain and tried to have his way with me." Wendy says as a matter of factly. "So I broke the rat's arm."

Hooks grin disappears and he looks to Smee who nods his head in agreement.

"And you boys just stood there and did nothing? Tell me Smee, were you a part of this plan of mutiny?" Hook says raising his hook once more.

"No Sir, I would never!"

"And you didn't do anything to help the lady?" Wendy scoffed at the word lady.

"It was all too quick Captain! Before any of us could react Wendy had twisted his arm. He was on the floor screaming."

Hook raises an eyebrow and looks to Wendy who simply shrugs and says: "I learned from the best.", winking.

It isn't much later when the Jolly Roger reached the land that they encounter an unexpected attack. A swift arrow whizzes past the Captain's ear. The crew quickly anchor the ship and disembark swords ready at hand. Young Wendy eagerly follows, gearing herself up with two pistols, but Hook stops her.

"If you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself, brother." Wendy says, motioning to Norris who is now tied up securely at the mast. She hops out of the ship and Captain Hook follows her. The attackers soon reveal themselves. They hold clubs, slingshots and homemade bows and arrows. The crew can not help but laugh at these rebels, as they are nothing but a group of boys. Though young, the boys appear to be restless and tough as though they had been through war. One of the boys, who looks to be fourteen, peers at Wendy. He has dark curls and hazel eyes and was dressed in a tattered cloak with a tarnished blade at hand. He stood next another boy with light brown hair and green eyes.

Hook laughs to himself. "Don't worry boys, we don't intend to harm you. Now if you'd kindly lead us to your parents..."

"We have no parents here." One of the boys exclaims, he is taller than the rest, and looks healthier. He has blonde hair stained with dirt and appeared to be sixteen, Wendy's age and has a sword strapped to his side. "This is our land, grownups aren't allowed here. Leave before we're forced to kill you"

"Well, they're as stubborn you are Wendy. I believe this your domain." Killian says. She rolls her eyes.

"Please, do not mind my brother," says Wendy smiling at the boys, some are her age and some are many years younger. "We solely seek sanctuary on your island. Would you be so kind as to give us that?"

The light brown haired boy smiles back at Wendy and goes up to the supposed leader, whispering in his ear.

"Not now Pan!" The boy warns, and then he turns back to Wendy. "You! You're not grown up. You're a girl"

"Last time I checked." Wendy says, mocking his sudden realization.

"We've never seen a girl before. And as I am King of the Lost Boys, I wouldn't mind you being my Queen" The boy says advancing. Wendy takes out her gun, pointing it towards the boy. The other boys flinch and she pointed her other gun at them with her opposing hand.

"Now, Wendy, play nice." Hook says.

"Oh, I'm not playing."

"You can stay, but they aren't welcome." The tall boy says eyeing the mouth of the weapon carefully.

"I go wherever my crew are." Says Wendy, still as a statue.

"Fine. They stay too." The boy says. Wendy places her guns back in their holsters. "What do we call you?"

"I'm Gwendolyn, this is Captain Hook and this is his crew." She says. Hook snickered at his nickname.

"Gwendolyn and Hook. Strange names."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch yours." Wendy says, slightly offended. But the tall boy didn't answer.

"My name's Peter." The fourteen year old boy with the light brown hair responds. The older boy strikes him.

"Know your place Pan!" The crude boy says. Wendy pities poor Peter who simply steppes behind the older child, holding the boy with the dark curls back, as he is ready to lunge at him. "We are the lost boys. Abandoned by our parents, we use this island as our home. That is all you need to know."

Hook, Wendy and the crew set up camp with the orphaned boys. Before the sun goes down, Wendy decides to sleep for a bit. She awakes as night falls over and realizes something that scares her. She hasn't had a single vision since they passed through the portal to Neverland, and she doesn't like being blind to the future. As the boys play and tell stories at the fire with the crew, Wendy takes this time alone to talk with the Captain.

"What are we doing here in Neverland?" She asks.

"This place freezes time, and time is what I need to seek revenge against Rumplestiltskin." Hook says.

"The dark one can't be killed." Wendy says.

"There is always a way to kill evil." Hook says, taking a map out of his satchel. "There are rumors, of powerful magic here. Fairies dwell here who can conjure anything. And my guess is that these boys can find them. That's why need you to get close to them, so that they bring you to them. I see you've already made an impression on the young Peter."

Wendy laughs.

"These boys are completely immature. Who knows how long they've been children for? Your cause is a dead end Killian. If there's any place to be, where you can kill the dark one, it's at home." She is homesick. She doesn't want to go back to Blackbeard's ship or the Darlings, but she craves to step foot on the Enchanted Forest. Not to mention she doesn't like how Neverland is affecting her abilities, but she won't admit that to Hook or anyone, especially since she's partly responsible for Milah's death. She gets up and goes towards the fire with the rest of the crew. Peter is sitting a bit further than the rest of the boys, still rubbing his cheek where the other boy struck him. Wendy its down next to him.

"You shouldn't let that piece of scum treat you like that." She says. "You need to fight back Peter."

"I can't do anything. He would cast me out." Peter says "In this place solitude is a death sentence. I must obey. I depend on him. He is my leader."

"So?" Wendy asks. "Hook is my captain. You don't see me listening to everything he says. He wouldn't dare hurt me because he respects me."

"But he's your brother." Peter says.

"Not by blood. But by a code, a bond, a friendship. " Wendy said she grabbed a cloth and soaks it in some rum and begins dabbing Peter's cheek. "Here let me help" Peter winces, but allows her to clean the cut on his face.

"Thank you Gwendolyn." Peter says.

"Call me Wendy."

**Rate and Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Monster Within

**Hello fellow Oncers! So yeah, this has been a common question: "When is Emma coming?" So she's coming when the curse hits. Obviously I still need to get to the part where Hook leaves for the Enchanted Forest and ends up in Regina's castle, and also I need to figure out whether a)Wendy is going to be cursed, b)she stays in Neverland, c) she makes her way to the World without magic another way.. after the curse is broken. Anyways, I'm currently writing Chapter Seven, which will lead to all of that. In the mean time Enjoy this chapter! The next one may be posted today or tomorrow, depending on whether or not my migraine subsides.**

It took days for the Lost Boys to trust Wendy, even longer for them to trust Hook. But the day soon came when they allowed Wendy and some of the crew to see their hide out. Today is that day.

Wendy and three other pirates part from Hook and his crew, who head back to the ship to deal with Norris and other matters. The journey to the Lost Boys home is long and tedious and young Wendy soon learns that Neverland is as beautiful as it is dangerous. Sirens, hell bent pixies and other pirates represent only a portion of what threatens their lives. During the trip, young Peter Pan and his friend Baelfire walk along side her begging for her to tell stories of the Enchanted Forest and other lands. She decides to tell her tale, how she was kidnapped by a vicious pirate named Blackbeard and that Killian... or Hook and his crew saved her. Of course she omits the part where Blackbeard is her father and that she is part Seer.

An hour passes, they find a cave to rest in and Wendy takes this chance to slowly drift off. She finds herself standing next to Killian... or Hook, but something's wrong. He's being hauled off by guards in odd looking uniforms... BANG... An old woman reaches into his chest to take his heart; she looks to be a queen... BANG... He's under a pile of bodies when four women find him and help him. He's dressed in a disgusting old cloak, looking distressed. One of the women has blonde hair and is wearing completely ridiculous attire. She pulls a knife on him... BANG... he and the woman are in each other's arms, though she doesn't seem to thrilled about it... BANG... He and the woman are in each other's arms once more, but this time they seem to want it... BANG... A hooded man attacks him,, but this time she is there too...

"Wendy? Wendy, wake up!" Peter is shaking her, when she unknowingly pulls a knife on his throat. Realizing where she is, she drops the knife and looks down.

"I'm sorry." Wendy says. "I was having a weird dream."

"It's okay." Pan says a little shaken.

"Since you're finally up, I say we keep moving." The "King" of the Lost Boys says. Wendy looked outside of the cave, the night sky was still dark and odd noises echoed through the cold air.

"It's dark outside Felix. It's too dangerous to walk another hour. We can't risk any beasts finding us." Peter says standing up.

The leader, Felix, rises as well and gives Peter a coy smile. "Then we know who to bait them with when they do, don't we?"

"I won't let you do this Felix." Peter says, not daring to back down. Wendy gets up slowly, one hand on the side of her pistol and one on the hilt of her blade. She sees both her crew and some of the lost boys tense up as well.

"I'm sorry Pan? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." The older boy grabs hold of them and soon the two of them are wrestling on the ground, beating each other up. Peter gets thrown to the side and Baelfire goes to attack Felix, but soon he is pushed down as well. Felix manages to get Peter in a stranglehold ready to end him, when a dagger suddenly lands in between Felix's legs, the blade inches deep in the dirt.

"Consider that a warning." Wendy says with another blade ready at hand. "The next one will land a few inches higher and believe me when I say I have a damn good aim."

Everyone is staring at her now. Her crew, the lost boys, Baelfire, even Peter who is now released from Felix's grip. Baelfire looks at her angered. How could he fail to save his friend but she, a girl, managed to without laying a finger on Felix?

"I see your girlfriend saved your ass Pan." Felix spits out. "But believe me when I tell you she won't be there the next time."

"We stay here till dawn." Peter orders. Felix doesn't dare speak, not with Wendy looming behind him. She turns to her fellow pirates.

"Keep an eye on that one." She motions to Felix. She'd hate to have blood on her hands tonight.

For the rest of the night her visions return to her, though none of which take place in Neverland. She also noticed that none of these visions have her in them. They are solely visions of Killian's future. A lot of which take place in another land, one unrecognizable to Wendy. The woman with the blonde hair appears a lot. First Wendy noticed that this woman and Killian would quarrel and immediately thinks her to be his enemy. But as the dreams carry on she notices they begin to succumb to one another. When Killian looks at her, he has a softness in his eyes, a softness that slowly kills the monster that Rumple brought out in him. It doesn't take long for her to realize that this woman will bring happiness to his life.

It is the crack of dawn and everyone is waking up. They did not have much rest but they have to start moving if they want to get to the Lost Boys' hideout soon. Upon entering a dense forest they see tiny lights emanating from deep within.

"What the bloody 'ell is that?" One of the pirates asks.

"They would be fairies." Felix says. Wendy stops in her tracks. Felix laughs. "Don't worry they wouldn't hurt a fly. They're damn annoying though."

"Pixies are the ones to worry about." Baelfire explains.

"What's the difference between the two?" Wendy asks.

"Fairies have morals." Peter states while a green light floats towards him. "They're kind of heart." He smiles as the fairy lands on his finger. She has blonde hair up in a bun, a small lock dangling by her sky blue eyes and perfect features. She looks to be young, about twenty, wearing a strapless green dress with a slit at the right leg flaunting her features. Her wings delicately flutter as she perches on Peters finger. Wendy can't help but feel a tad jealous.

"Yes we are Peter." The fairy practically sings. She turns to Wendy. "I'm Tinker Bell! What's your name?"

"She's We-"

"Gwendolyn." Wendy interupts Peter.

"_Gwendolyn_." Tinker Bell repeats dreamily. "Why do you want me to call you that when I can call you Wendy?" _Bloody nosy fairy _Wendy thinks.

"Fairies can read the minds of children." Baelfire says quietly.

"Because people need to earn my trust before I allow that." Wendy tells the fairy.

"You can trust me Wendy."

"People of magic can never be trusted. Especially when you're digging through my thoughts."

"Actually." Tinker Bell begins, crinkling her nose. "I read Peter's mind. I can't read yours... you're different... not normal."

"I thought you were kind of heart? Instead you insult me."

"If you two are done bickering, then I suggest you keep moving." Felix interrupts. Not taking her eyes off Tinker Bell, she moves along with the group, keeping Hook's words close in mind. _There are rumors, of powerful magic here. Fairies dwell here who can conjure anything. And my guess is that these boys can find them. That's why need you to get close to them, so that they bring you to them._

They reach the end of the forest, where a cool waterfall is situated. To Wendy and the pirates surprise, Felix and the Lost Boys disappear behind it.

"It's a hidden door." Peter explains looking at their confused faces.

"Don't worry, I was afraid when I first came here too." Baelfire says.

"Well, I'm not afraid." Wendy protests, then she turns to the boys. "How long have you two been here?"

"I came here a few months ago." Bae says.

"I have been here for 124 years." Peter says, causing Wendy's jaw to drop. "But its okay, I had Tink with me." The fairy grins.

"And I had you." She says. Wendy's nose wrinkles.

They walk through the waterfall and stumble upon a beautiful set of tree houses connected by roped bridges.

* * *

Back on the Jolly Roger, Hook is peering out towards the sea, when a noise interrupts his thoughts.

"Cap'n! Don't do this! That wench lied, I would never dream of trying to overthrow the mighty Captain Hook." Norris was being dragged to the plank, as Hook had moved the ship out to sea.

"No, I believe you wouldn't dare trifle with me now. But when I was Captain Jones, you would have dragged me off this ship. Isn't that right Smee?" Hook turns to the bumbling red hatted fool who nods his head vigorously. "And as for your death, be lucky Wendy already broke your bloody arm. If I would have dealt with you, it would have been a hell of a lot worse."

"That wench-"

"That _wench_ is a better pirate than you. And while you plotted to kill me, she helped me realize the potential of this." Hook raises his hook menacingly. "Now walk."

"This isn't over Captain. I will survive this and find you and that snotty child and I will-"

"Who said you'll be surviving?" Hook slashes Norris's stomach watching the blood spill out as he falls into the water, still alive, screaming, slowly, painfully dying. He turns to the rest of his crew."Get us back to shore mates, we can't leave the rest of them on that island!" Everyone scrambles, except for Smee who is looking at the pool of blood he used to know as Norris.

* * *

Wendy is running. She hears the scream of children behind her as she runs through the woods alongside her three pirate companions. She had told them to leave the treasure, that the one thing they needed to take, Felix wouldn't mind. But they were pirates after all. She was a pirate too, they couldn't resist snatching a few gold coins. But the real reason for the theft swings wildly in her hands and won't let her forget that what she is doing is wrong.

"They trusted you." Tinker Bell says as she remains trapped with the cage Wendy captured her in. "Peter trusted you."

"Shut it!"

An arrow lands itself in the back of one of the pirates back. He collapses dead.

"Leave him!" Wendy shouts to the remaining pirates.

"So that's the pirate's code then?" Tinker Bell states. "Whoever falls behind is left behind? That's not so honorable is it? I expected better from you."

"I'm a pirate dear." Wendy says, then stops realizing who she sounds like. "Besides what am I suppose to do stop and carry him, then get shot myself? Your Lost Boys aren't as innocent as you think!"

They pass through the water fall now. Wendy doesn't know how long till she reaches the Jolly Roger but she knows she needs to keep running no matter what.

Its a while before she stumbles upon the ship, her legs are sore and she thinks she lost the boys as she no longer hears screaming. Only one of the three crew mates returned with her. She boards the Jolly Roger and her crew congratulate her for capturing the fairy. They ogle at Tinker Bell, who shoots sparks at them burning their hands when they try to touch her.

"Unless you want to end up like Norris, I suggest you keep your hands off of what I worked so hard to obtain." Wendy doesn't realize how bad that threat is. "Now where is Killian? I want to see the look on his face when he sees who I stole for him."

"In his cabin." Smee says.

She marches below deck with the fairy at hand.

"You don't have to live like this you know." Tinker Bell says.

"Excuse me?"

"The threats, the killing, the stealing. It's not a real childhood."

"I'm not a child, and I enjoy being a pirate."

"For now. What happens later when you want peace? When you're sick of death?"

"What are you suggesting? That I leave my crew and join Felix's merry band of arrow shooters?"

"The Lost Boys would take care of you. Peter and Baelfire would help you."

"I'm sorry but as much as I'd love to live forever with a band of children, my crew and I will be leaving to the Enchanted Forest not too soon from now. You know a place with normal people."

"Do your dreams make you think that?" Tinker Bell asks.

"What do _you_ know of my dreams?"

"I'm magical remember I can sense you're part Seer. But don't worry, I won't tell. You just need to remember that what you see can deceive you. For example your pirate captain has turned into a monster the moment he came to Neverland, but you don't see it."

"I don't like what you're saying fairy." Wendy growls.

"When you travel to Neverland, your emotions are heightened. In your captain's case rage, hate, the need for revenge. In you case insecurity, not wanting to grow up, stubbornness. But also faith. You have faith in your captain; you care for him and want what's best for him. He's your only family."

"I think you need to shut up, because right now Killian is going to question you. And you're going to tell him whatever he wants." Wendy kicks open the Captains quarters only to see Hook in bed with a red haired mermaid on top of him.

"Really Killian?" Wendy snaps, her arms cross, the left hand still clutching the cage. "This is low, even for you."

"It's Hook love." Hook says once their lips break away. He's fully clothed, so it isn't exactly that awkward, though his coat is off and his shirt is mostly unbuttoned. "And there's something called a door, you should try knocking it next time."

"Ouu... Captain, I thought you said I was your only girl." The mermaid coos.

Wendy bites her lip. "Alright fins, I'm going to give you ten seconds to get off the ship before I scale you." She draws her sword and points it threateningly.

The mermaid hisses and jumps out the porthole.

"Now Wendy, why do you always have to ruin my fun." Hook grins, standing up.

"Because we came here for a reason, and it wasn't so you could bed every bloody female beast in Neverland." She puts the cage on his desk. "Now I got what you wanted Captain. Careful it's a wrecked little thing." The fairy had shot sparks her hands when she tried catching her and bit her. Hook takes the cage and looks at the small fairy. Tinker Bell tries to burn him as well.

"Aye, wrecked it is." He says. "Tell me how to kill Rumplestiltskin." But Tink doesn't speak.

Suddenly, the pirates hear the cries of children. The Lost Boys had caught up to them, and their leader is craving to spill blood. The crew, Hook and Wendy ready themselves, disembarking from the ship onto the beach of the island.

Felix walks forward dropping the dead body of the pirate Wendy could not find. She sees the boys had recovered all their treasure as they wear some of the jewelry and they flip coins in their hands.

"You have your bloody treasure back, what more do you want." She demands. "You don't care for the fairy." She sees Peter and Bae eye her. They don't look mad, but extremely dissaponted.

"You're right, I don't care what happens to the fairy. But you stole from us, you challenged me. So you shall all die." Felix says, pointing his index finger at her.

"Do you actually think it wise boy?" Hook demands his voice is deep. He's obviously annoyed. "To attack pirates? We don't want to hurt you. So be a bunch of good lads and be on your way."

Felix doesn't respond, instead he attacks with full force, the other lost boys follow. Baelfire and Peter don't follow suit, as they back away. Some of the crew are confused, they try to block off the attacks without hurting the children. Other members care only for their own safety and don't hesitate to spill blood. A few of the Lost Boys corner Wendy, but she manages to sneak around them and knock them out. It turns out taking dancing back when she was with the Darling's paid off as her flexibility proves to be a strength.

Felix finishes off two of his opponents and begins to go after Hook who is already fighting off three others, trying his best not to gut them. Wendy sees Felix grab an arrow from a body and take out his bow, his eyes focusing on the Captain. She runs as fast as she can and lunges at Felix, before he can release the arrow, bringing them both to the ground.

Felix gets up and doesn't hesitate to draw his sword. It doesn't take long for Wendy to mirror him. She swings at him but misses completely, as he does something completely unexpected. He flies over her.

"How..." she begins.

"A King always needs a magic sword." He states simply.

"Well you're just as bad as Hook aren't you?" Her nose wrinkles. He raises his sword as he lunges at her.

"Don't compare me to your lover Girl."

She blocks him and gives him a good kick in his manhood, all while gagging at his comment.

"Not my lover... Boy!"

They continue to duel until Felix gets bored and does his little flying trick once more. But this time he doesn't play around. This time he slashes her shoulder causing her to drop her sword and fall to her knees, screaming, as the blood colors the sand.

With his rusty sword he prepares to deliver the final blow. Hook's eyes widen as he sees the blood seep through her light blue pirate blouse.

"No!" Hook screams, trying to get through to help Wendy.

The blond haired boy pays no attention to the pirate's screams. He eyes Wendy wickedly. She clutches her left shoulder, returning the gaze and with all her strength she grabs a gun from her holster. Felix kicks it out of her hand and raises his blade. She doesn't close her eyes, she stares right at the blade, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in fear. He lunges forward but instead of the weapon continuing to pierce her chest, it halts before it. Wendy looks up and sees another blade piercing through Felix's chest.

Felix falls to the ground beside her as she looks up to see Peter Pan frozen, appalled by his actions. Shifting her gaze from the young boy, she sees Hook's hook glimmer red. The bodies of two lost boys lay motionless in the sand. Wendy gasps at the sight and instead of seeing remorse in his eyes, she sees a cold lost killer. This is not the man she called her brother, this was a monster.

The captain catches her gaze and ceases to fight. Soon everyone else stops fighting to watch Felix, Wendy and Peter. Felix isn't dead, but he is incapacitated enough to prevent him from doing any more damage. Peter grasps the enchanted sword in his hand, letting everyone know who the leader of the lost boys is. He helps Wendy up, and then points the blade to Hook.

"Give us Tinker Bell back." Peter says. "She knows nothing of your world." Wendy looks from her Captain to her friend and decides to stand beside Hook. Smee, who was hiding in the ship the whole time, hands the cage to his Captain.

"Tell your boyfriend to put the sword down before he gets hurt Wendy." Hook sneers. There is a hint of anger in his voice, but she still scowls at his comment.

"Put, it down Peter." She finally says. "It doesn't have to end like this." Without warning, Wendy snatches the cage from Killian's hand and tosses it to Peter and then walks next to him.

"What are you doing?" Hook demands.

"I'm stopping this madness before it progresses anymore." says Wendy. She was disgusted by all the dead that lay on the ground. "The fairy won't help you kill him, Hook. You'll find another woman. You have to let go of her."

"I will never let go of her!" Hook yells. "And I won't stop till I have that crocodile skinned!"

"Then I'm sorry, but we're done."

"You're going to abandon your crew? You're going to abandon me? For this boy?"

"No, I'm leaving you to end all this bloodshed." Wendy screams. "I want to live and have a normal life. I'm sick of stealing and killing and living my life in jeopardy."

"I thought I was family." Hook states.

"I used to think of you as my brother." Wendy begins, failing to hold back a tear. "But now you're just a monster Captain."

And with that, Wendy, Peter and the lost boys leave the beach. Captain Hook, angered by Wendy's treachery swears to ruin Peter Pan.

**Rate and Review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Orphaned Once More

**Hello everyone! So I still haven't really decided where Chapter 7 will lead. Take note, that in this story, Hook doesn't leave the year of the curse, he will be taking about a year and a half looking for the dagger, gaining info and what not. The next Chapter will be posted in a while, because it's the one I am currently writing, and I also have a lot of Finals to study for. So excited for tonight's episode! I can't wait for Hook to actually join the good side (I'm guessing that's what he does because the Charmings and Regina are with him on the ship)**

_You're going to abandon me? For this boy?_

Wendy nearly falls off her hammock thinking about the battle on the beach. The day she left her pirating days behind. The day she left her brother. That was nearly three hundred years ago. Since that day, no one has aged. Wendy is still sixteen, Peter and Bae fourteen and the infamous Captain Hook twenty-nine. Yet the young girl has in many ways grown, maturing and learning more every day. Since their depart, Peter and Hook have run into each other, causing fights each time. The young girl, being caught in the middle, is forced to separate the two every time to prevent serious injuries from occurring.

Today, she finds herself thinking back to her days aboard the Jolly Roger. The days she could still count on her brother.

Rising from the hammock, she hears voices outside. Wendy exits the tree house and swings down from a rope onto the ground. Peter, Bae, Tinker Bell and two other Lost Boys are having a heated discussion with two natives.

"What's going on?" She demands, her hands placed on her hips.

"It's not important Wendy." Peter says, not daring to look her in the eye.

"The hell it isn't!"

"She deserves to know Peter." Tinker Bell says.

"Tell her." Baelfire nods to the two natives.

"Tell me what?"

"Your pirate Captain asked our chief for a bean." The Piccanniny warrior stated. "When our Chief denied him, the Captain retaliated by taking the Princess Tiger Lilly in the middle of the night. He sent us a message stating that we shall get her back for the bean at sunset. Do you know why he would want such a worthless vegetable? It isn't even edible."

Wendy looks to the warrior and shakes her head. "No." She lies.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Wendy walked along the edge of the whispering stream, staring into the calm waters. She saw two figures appear in the reflection and whipped around aiming two pistols at the intruders.

"You know when I asked you to meet me here, I didn't expect this." Killian said, lowering the gun from his face with his hook. Mr. Smee eyed the other pistol, gulping.

"Well I didn't know if I was expecting Captain Hook, the murderer, or my idiot brother." Wendy snapped back, placing her guns back in their holsters. "We buried the two boys you murdered on the beach by the way."

"Wendy." Hook began. "I don't know what came over me on the beach. I am bloody disgusted with what I've done. I would never hurt a child again."

"It would be nice if you returned to the ship." Smee added nervously.

"I'm sorry, but between you and Blackbeard I have had quite my share of _boats_." Her emphasis on the word "boat" made Hook scowl.

"Lass, she is just as much your home as she is mine. We're your family. I know what I did was atrocious, but I would never hurt you. You need to return to the ship." Hook looked at her with pleading eyes. In his mind he thought he was going mad, begging to a sixteen year old girl.

"You still want the Dark One dead." She took a step back. "You're not you. Revenge is the only thing you want and the fact that this land heightens emotions doesn't help either. I can't be around you. The lost boys hate you, Peter wants you dead."

The fact that a fourteen year old wished to kill him made Smee laugh inside, but Hook was not laughing. Instead his face swarmed with guilt and rage.

"Please tell them that I'm truly sorry. And even if you won't come back lass, at least forgive me."

"I forgive you brother. This isn't the last you'll see of me." She winked and smiled. "But until you aren't so set on killing Rumplestiltskin, I'm afraid I won't be returning to the ship any time soon." As she walked away she added. "You were meant to have a happy ending. You'll find love again."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Hook walks along his ship eying the native princess tied to his mast.

"Now don't worry Princess, I'm sure your father will have what I want before the sun disappears." Hook snickers.

"My father is too wise a leader to fall to your demands." Tiger Lilly replies. "Besides, Peter will save me."

"What is it with girls and that boy." Hook says barely audible, thinking about how he has caused Wendy, Tinker Bell and now Tiger Lilly to swoon for him. He walks to the railing and stares off to the sea.

Two days ago, Hook wouldn't have imagined going back to the Enchanted Forest. But after intercepting a ship and learning about the kris dagger's ability to kill the Dark One, the Captain did not hesitate to search for a way back. He could finally get his revenge. He could finally find closure for his heart.

More rumors spread about Queen Regina capturing the Dark One's servant, Princess Belle. Hook knew he had to get to her to find out the daggers location.

* * *

Wendy overlooks the sea from the beach. Peter was intent on going after Hook and nothing she could do would stop it.

"Maybe you could try negotiating with him?" Tinkerbell tells him. "This way no one is harmed."

"There is nothing I could negotiate with him. He would hurt her either way."

"He wouldn't harm a girl. He's not heartless." Wendy finds herself saying.

"What?" Peter looks dumbfounded. "You said it yourself he's a monster."

"I didn't mean it." She mumbles. "Why do you care so much about Tiger Lilly anyways? Are you two set to be betrothed or something?"

"Are you jealous Wendy?"

"What? No! I just don't want you hurting Killian!" She shocks even herself by calling Hook by that name. Peter slumps down on a rock.

"What does he even need the stupid bean for?" Peter asks.

"A portal." Baelfire says. Everyone looks to him. "In my world, the Enchanted Forest, magic beans were used to travel between worlds. But they're very rare."

"It's how Hook and I got here to begin with." Wendy says, sitting down next to Peter. "He wants to go back."

"Back?" Tinker Bell asks cheerfully. "Well that's good then if he leaves we will finally have peace." Wendy scoffs at Tinker Bell's comment thinking about the time she walked in on her flirting with Hook, in her human form. Wendy of course never spoke a word of it, as payment for Tink not talking about her being a Seer.

"What do you think Peter?" Bae asks him.

"I think we better go pay a visit to the Piccanninies."

* * *

Hook looks at the sky. The sun is beginning to set reflecting gold, red and magenta onto the waters. He sees birds flying in the distance, getting larger and larger. It takes him a few seconds to realize that they are not birds.

"Ready yourselves mates!" He calls out to his crew, as he unsheathes his own weapon. Smee unties Tiger Lilly from the mast, but her arms are still bound behind her.

Peter lands aboard the vessel with a loud thud followed by Wendy and other Lost Boys, who have all managed to master the use of pixie dust. One of the Lost Boys tosses the bean to Hook who catches it, whilst Smee cuts the bonds behind Tiger Lilly and allows her to go to the boys.

"Peter!" Tiger Lilly cries wrapping her arms around him. Peter hugs her with the hand that isn't gripped around his sword, not breaking eye contact with Hook. Wendy scowls at them, and Hook chuckles at the exchange.

"Alright, you have your Princess back now, be so kind as to leave my ship." The Captain orders.

"You can go, but on the condition that you take me with you." Wendy says.

"No!" Both Peter and Hook say at once.

"If I recall Darling, you quit my crew many years ago." Hook responds. "Plus, you know what I must do, and you know it isn't safe."

"And what would that be Captain?" Peter demands.

"None of your business Peter!" Wendy snaps, still eyeing Tiger Lilly, her expression causing the Princess to back off the Lost Boy.

"I'm letting either of you leave here." Peter says, still a little shocked by the bitterness in Wendy's voice. "Hook you need to pay for what you've done." He swings his sword at the pirate, but Wendy blocks it with her own.

"Peter!" she bellows. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Get out of the way Wendy." Hook snarls. "I will not have a lass fight my battles."

"Your battles with a boy?!"

"I'm not a boy!" Peter argues, then he motions to two of his Lost Boys and they grab her aside, while he and Hook resume their duel.

"You two are stubborn idiots!" Wendy shrieks, as the other Lost Boys join Peter in fighting the pirates.

This battle is almost as brutal as when the two first encountered one another. Since then Peter has transformed from a naive innocent boy to a warrior. Hook and Peter square off and the boy catches the pirate off guard.

"Yield." Peter says.

"I don't want to hurt you, boy."

"Luckily for me I don't share the same intentions."

"Peter stop it!" The two of them turn around to see the brunette standing there with a threatening gaze on them, the two Lost Boys in charge of holding her rubbing their heads on the ground. Tinker Bell is hovering above, also not looking too pleased. She, being the reason Wendy was able to get free from the boys.

"He doesn't deserve to live." Peter argues. His blade is firmly at the Captain's neck.

"That's not your decision to make!" Wendy says.

"He killed people!"

"He's my brother!"

"He's not your damn brother!" Peter yells.

"Killian's is the only bloody family that I've got!" Tears are now flowing down Wendy's cheeks. But it is true. This pirate is the only one who ever treated her well. Her own mother abandoned her, her father tried to kill her. Her adoptive family belittled her. Killian Jones freed her and treated her with respect. No he isn't an ideal guardian, but she loves him like a brother.

Peter removes the blade and Hook straightens up. Walking towards Wendy Peter wipes a tear from her face.

"I'm family too."

A few seconds pass and the last inch of sunlight disappears as the moon shines upon the ship, startling everyone. They are in open waters and with the sun gone an assortment of creatures allow themselves to come about. The deafening shriek in the air confirms everyone's fears. Mermaids.

Normally these finned sirens would lure ships out to the open waters by singing or casting hallucinations of the sailors' loved ones. But as the pirates and Lost Boys were already far into the ocean and the sun's menacing rays had sunk, the dangerous maids jump upwards, climbing along the sides of the ship.

"You charmed the one before brother, throw your moves at these ones." Wendy states raising her sword.

"That lass did not follow her sisters." Hook says. "These ones however wouldn't hesitate to bleed us dry."

They hear another shriek as a mermaid springs out from the waters onto the deck. She has blond long hair flowing downwards covering her torso and metallic green scales where her legs should be. It grabs one of the pirates, luring him with her spell and bites his neck. Wendy backs away horrified. A mermaids bite is poisonous. More jump aboard the Jolly Roger and the crew and the lost boys attempt to fight them off but the attack is too much. Some of the lost boys begin to fly away. Peter tries to take Wendy and depart as well but she pushes him off and goes to stab another mermaid.

"We can't just leave them here!" Wendy snaps.

"Lass, you'd be best to escape while you can." Hook yells to her, but she shakes her head. Knowing there is no other choice; he takes the bean out from his person and throws it into the water. A portal forms. Some of the mermaids aware of what it is flee the ship. Within moments the ship is drawn to the portal. The rest of the lost boys fly off, but Wendy remains firmly on the ground, pushing Peter away.

"Wendy! We have to go now!" Peter urges.

"No!"

"Darling get out of here this instant!" Hook barks

"I am not leaving this ship! I know where you're going and you're not going without me!" Peter tugs at her once more. "I don't belong here! I hate Neverland I want to go home!" They were close to the portal's mouth.

"Get off this ship Darling or I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" She raises her sword."Try and make me leave Killian!"

Hook looks to Pan and nods, he nods back. It takes a second for Wendy to realize what they are agreeing to, and it is a second too late. Peter swoops her up and takes off from the ship. Killian looks away as Wendy screams and tried to fight Peter off. Her cries echoing as he passes through the portal to the Enchanted Forest, leaving the girl in Neverland.

* * *

The portal disappeared just as the infamous Captain Hook had, leaving poor Wendy distraught. As Peter lands with her on the beaches of Neverland she falls to her knees crying. In attempt to console her, the leader of the lost boys receives a smack across the face.

"You couldn't just let me go with him? To my home?" Wendy snaps. "You had to meddle? To make me an orphan like you?" Her words burn Peter.

"You were already an orphan long before Hook left."

"His name is Killian! And he was the best kind of family I could have! My crew was my family."

"They are all pirates! He is a pirate! A monster!"

"Just..." Wendy begins. "Just leave me alone." She turns away and looks down at her feet, trying to avoid the sorry gaze that Peter is inflicting upon her. Everyone has scarred her. Her mother, her father, her adoptive parents and now Peter and Hook.

**Rate and Review :P**


	7. Chapter 7: The Pain Among the Sorrow

**Hey, so I know I said, I won't be posting Chapter 7 yet... but well I got a little bored waiting for tonight's episode and so here it is. Enjoy!**

The sun slowly rises sending glaring heat across the land. Peter sits by a sleeping Wendy, wanting to be close to her but not too close. She still hasn't forgiven him. He knows she'll never forgive him for preventing her from leaving with the Captain. She cares for him and he will never understand why. Yes on some occasions the pirates of tge Jolly Roger helped the Lost Boys and showed kindness, but when Hook wanted something he would do anything ro get to it. It has been seven years since he left. Seven weeks and Wendy is still distraught. Watching her now, Pan can see the loss she has endured.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Bae motion him to come forward. He mouths the words _I'm sorry _to the girl and slowly walks away. Together Bae and Peter climb down from the tree house and meet Tinker Bell and the rest of the Lost Boys.

Wendy perks up, she was awake the whole time, pretending to be asleep. She quickly changes from her nightgown into her former pirate garb. The three hundred years as a Lost Girl made her wear lighter more earthy tones of blue. But she doesn't feel like a Lost Girl anymore. She's angry at Peter and Bae and Tink. She loves the boys like family but her real family was in the Enchanted Forest. She curses herself for not seeing this coming. Neverland does things to her visions. Unable to predict anything that occurs in Neverland, Wendy feels blind. But she sees herself in the Enchanted Forest. Climbing down from the tree house she joins the trio, still silent.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Wendy!" came a voice from behind the door. The girl was sitting on a bunk in the crew's sleeping quarters writing her latest dream in her journal. At the sound of the Captains voice, she quickly snapped the red book close, put it underneath her pillow and perked up.

"Yes Captain?" It had been a year since Killian saved her from Blackbeard and she was more open to him now.

"I would very much like it if you would grace us with your presence above deck." Captain Jones began while opening the door. "I'm sure you prefer it to sitting here all day or scrubbing floors."

"Yes Captain." Wendy responded jumping eagerly off the bunk.

"Call me Killian lass." Jones chuckled, Wendy skipping up to him.

"Thank you Killian." Wendy said, hugging him. Killian was surprised at this gesture and it took him a moment to hug her back.

"For what Darling?" Killian asked the girl. In that brief moment of hugging the girl, he felt no longer like a pirate but someone who could have a family. He desperately wanted that option in his future but he knew it wouldn't be possible with his lifestyle choice and Milah wasn't exactly the settling down type. In fact that was exactly the type of life she fled from. He looked back down at Wendy, who was a head shorter than him and watched as she let him go.

"For rescuing me." she said smiling. "I've never had a real family before and your like a brother to me."

"Well lass, I say we go upstairs and join the rest of the doting family." Killian said with a wink, as he lead her above deck.

When they reached deck of he ship, they were met with the booming laughter of the crew and a piercing glare from Milah.

"What is she doing here?" Milah spat. The rest of the crew was playing cards and getting drunk. Norris was so drunk that he toppled over his chair, trying to pull himself back up by grabbing the edge of the wooden table everyone was sitting at.

"Darling is new to the crew love." Killian replied. "We need to help her acclimate to being a pirate. She needs to learn that there's more to a pirates life than just stealing, sailing and dueling. Come on boys lets show her how we have fun here!"

Wendy took a seat on a barrel near Milah who continued to look at her with utter disgust. She was used to her hateful attitude and just smiled at her in return, just to piss her even more off.

Killian sat near the two and handed Wendy a bottle.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Why rum of course! What else?" Her crewmate Skinner replied.

"I believe you're old enough." The Captain said.

"I'm fifteen!" Wendy laughed but snatched the bottle anyways and took a gulp. She immediately coughed it back up afterwards, as the drink scorched her throat. The crew cheered and even Milah managed to crack a smile. Wendy pushed the bottle back into Killian's hands who grinned and took a sip from the bottle.

"Since you obviously aren't suited for drinking lass, how about we play a little game of cards?"

The other pirates at the table, who weren't otherwise occupied with rum, were playing poker, betting on coins and -well- rum.

"Fine," Wendy began, wrinkling her nose trying to think, "if I win... I get that." She pointed at Killian's chest.

"Me? Why lass I must say I'm flattered, but no one can never have the Captain." Killian joked but when meeting Milah's raised eyebrow, he added "Except for you my love."

"Don't get so full of yourself pirate." Wendy frowns, then she picks up a sword from the table and with it lifts up a silver pendant, bearing a white crystal. "I want that." She grins.

"Fair enough lass. But if I win, you have to scrub the deck for a week." Not a bad trade, considering some of the crew and Milah already had her doing that.

"Deal."

An hour later and the almighty Captain Jones found himself admitting defeat to a fifteen year old girl.

"Alright lass." He said yanking the chain from his neck. "As promised."

"Thank you brother." She said, bringing chills down his spine. This girl actually thought a ruthless pirate like him was like family.

"Let's call it a night men!" Killian barked. "We've got rattling waters to cross in the morning! To the bunks you filthy dogs."

There was a chorus of "Aye Captain." that ran through the ship as one by one each crew member fled to their chambers, staggering off drunkenly. Milah kissed Killian goodnight as she fled below deck, still glaring at Wendy. The girl remained behind to help clean up the cards on the table. Whilst cleaning the cards she got a good look at Killian's and stomped over to him.

"You let me win! Why the hell did you do that?" Wendy demanded.

"Well little one I believe I wanted you to have something from me on your birthday." He grinned. It was an annoying smile and Wendy didn't know whether to yell at him further or thank him.

"Then I believe a thank you is in order." She said, playing with the crystal. Then out of nowhere she grabbed a bottle of rum and chugged it down.

"Oi! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" The Captain nearly bellowed raising an eyebrow.

"Well it is my Birthday, isn't it?" Wendy asked raising her eyebrows, attempting to mock him, but not quite doing it right. "And I'm a pirate now, brother, so I might as well get used to it."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"You're awake!" Tinker Bell exclaims, shifting into her human form.

"Unfortunately so." Wendy states. "What's for breakfast?"

"Oh, well, we were wondering if you would join us today to eat breakfast with the Piccanninies." Baelfire says.

"Oh really?" Wendy scoffs, one eyebrow raised. "So I can watch Peter with his girlfriend all day long?" Her menacing glance then shifts from Bae to Peter. "I'd rather not."

"Fine." Peter says, tired of her games. "You know where to find us when you change your mind."

Tinker Bell shifts back to her fairy form and follows Peter, Bae and the rest of the Lost Boys into the woods.

A few minutes pass and the sixteen year old girl finds herself sitting at the beach staring into the ocean crying.

"You really hate it here don't you?" A perky voice says from behind her.

"And you really hate minding your own business." Wendy snaps wiping the tears from her eyes. Black eyeliner becomes smudged on the sleeve of her blue shirt. The fairy flies down and sits on a rock next to her. "Sorry, I just... I didn't hate it before. But I miss my brother. He saved me when I was younger. How could he abandon me?"

"You abandoned him too." Tinker Bell says softly.

"That's different! I still saw him. Now he's in a completely other world and I'll never see him again!" Wendy's eyes are even more red. "There's no way to leave is there?"

"The Piccanninies had only two beans that they took from the sailors." Tinker Bell begins. "One Hook took, the other was lost. So in a way no."

"But?"

"But... I can make away." Tink flies up to her. "Do you have anything you cherish greatly?"

"Yes." Wendy immediately reaches for the crystal pendant hanging around her neck. She unclasps it and places it in her palm. Wendy watches as Tinker Bell flies up to it and a purple light is exerted through her onto the crystal. The stone turns a striking shade if violet. She flies back on the rock and lies down, catching her breath.

"That." Tinker Bell pants. "Is a charm. A powerful charm. It grants one thing. One unlimited wish. It can do anything. Bring back the dead. Make you queen. Or in your case make a portal."

"Thank you Tink! I will never forget it!"

"I normally would. Never. Do this. It takes to much. Fairy dust. But. You are unhappy. You deserve happiness." Tinker Bell continues, still trying to catch her breath. "What shall I tell Peter."

"Tell him I love him, but my home is with my crew." Wendy begins. "It's a shame though, isn't it? That the Piccanninies lost the bean. Something so valuable. So magical and full of hope."

The girl reaches into a leather satchel that hangs from her shoulder. To the fairy's surprise she pulls out the missing bean.

"You tricked me!" she shrieks, still to weak to get up.

"Pirate by blood." Wendy winks.

"You knew! You knew that I'd give you this charm. You envisioned it!"

"Well, dear fairy. I thought you were wiser than this. You already know that I cannot see anything in Neverland. But yes I envisioned having this on me. Not here though, of course. In the Enchanted Forest. Now I can go back to my real family and give my brother this to help him kill the Dark One. All thanks to you." Wendy curtsies to the fairy and places the crystal back around her neck. "But I wasn't lying before. I do love Peter and the rest of the boys, take care of them." And with that Wendy Darling throws the bean to the ground, pours water from her water skin onto it and jumps into the green portal.

**OMG... I know right! So yeah decided Wendy should leave Neverland because well that was my initial plan. Maybe I'm making her be to much of a bad ass though... But she needs to be tough, because you'll see later on what happens to her in Chapter 8. SO now we're off to the Enchanted Forest. This should take only one more chapter. Then STORYBROOKE, then STORYBROOKE AFTER THE CURSE, and where the show pretty much ended up. Of course from Second Star to the Right onwards, I will cease to follow the show, because it will conflict with my story with the goody-two-shoes Wendy. So yeah, writing Chapter 8 right now. Should be up sometime this week. Rate and Review! And thanks for all the compliments on the story so far. (also Emma's coming real soon, and Peter will appear again... Don't worry)**


	8. Chapter 8: Kneel Before the Queen

**Okay, so this is the end of Post Curse. I think I'll start the rest of the story in a new fic that will be called ****_Exit Light_****. If you're wondering where I got these title names from its from the song Enter Sandman by Metallica.. well technically Exit Light comes before Enter Night.. but I found it was better if I switched it according to the story content. Ok so this Chapter... you might hate me for it. Its a little long not to mention it's a little weird switching worlds... not just for Wendy but for me :P. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and the followers :) Enjoy!**

"Damn that hurts." Wendy lands on the floor of the forest. Looking up she sees a castle in the distance. _I made it_ she thinks. The moon shines down upon the trees and an unearthly howl interrupts the girls thoughts. A wolf? She begins to walk about the forest towards the direction of the castle. She hears screaming in the distance and men on horseback riding through with torches at hand. These men are heavily armored and one carries a banner. Royal guards. She draws her sword out, ready for anything that comes ahead when she sees a knight gallop towards her aiming his sword at her.

"In the name of King George!" he bellows. But the knight doesn't make it a meter too close as an overly sized brown wolf takes him down off the horse. It mauls him and then turns it head to Wendy. There's an amber glow in the wolf's eyes and as it stares at her, she realizes that the wolf doesn't intend on harming her. It looks at her as if to say: run.

"Thank you." Wendy nods once she finally finds her words. The wolf snorts and runs off howling. Seeing a cloak that the guard dropped on the ground, she decides to take it and secures it onto her person, shielding her from the night's crisp air. She walks towards the brown mare and mounts her.

"Let's see if you work just like the Darling's mule." she says and she urges the horse forward.

With the hood on her head, Wendy sees the entire battle scene before her. Soldiers in black, she assumes belong to King George, and some others including a woman in white battle clothes with striking black hair. She shoots some arrows at the soldiers and fights beside a man with a black leather battle outfit and blond hair. Their clothes and the mannerisms in which they fight indicate that they must be of royal stature.

"Snow!" Wendy hears he blond haired Prince yell. She debates whether or not to join in and help them fight off the soldiers. There are seven dwarves fighting with the royals as well, along with the wolf and some others.

"Get out of here girl! It's too dangerous!" A man from behind her screams. Judging by the way he's dressed, he doesn't seem to belong to King George's guard. She complies, seeing more of King George's men swarm in. She's definitely not in Neverland anymore, no longer surrounded by drunken illiterate pirates or blood thirsty mermaids. She was in the Enchanted Forest along with Kings and Queens and well trained soldiers and assassins. This is no place for her to be stubborn.

* * *

She rides the mare far, not exactly knowing where she is going. She wants to go and find Killian, but being gone from this land for hundreds of years has affected her sense of direction. A few hours later, she finds a small abandoned cottage and decides to take refuge within it. After tying her horse to the fence she goes inside and takes rest.

Her dreams occur spontaneously. None of them have anything to do with her. She sees Rumplestiltskin trapped in a cell. _BANG..._She sees the wedding of the two royals she saw earlier, who's names she learns to be Prince Charming and Snow White. A witch, who also seems to be a queen, named Regina, crashes the wedding threatening to destroy everyone's happiness with a curse... _BANG... _A man is trapped in an odd world with a smoking caterpillar..._BANG..._ Killian is in Regina's castle, striking up a deal with her. Of course he was that stupid to join up with anyone who promised to help him kill the Dark One..._ BANG..._ Hook was at a lake fighting the blond haired woman..._BANG_... Prince Charming was placing a baby in a wardrobe...

"Pardon me." A male voice says waking Wendy up. She sees a man in ragged clothing and messy brown hair standing over her, holding a little girl's hand, staring at her. "But I believe you're in my house... in my daughter's bed."

Wendy feels as if she's seen this man before. He was in a vision she had. And then it hit her.

"You're the Mad Hatter!" Wendy exclaims.

"I'm sorry?" _What the bloody hell are you thinking Wendy? _ she thinks to herself. _He might not be called that yet_.

"Um... Jefferson." she tries again. "The famous portal jumper." She bites her lip as the Hatter turns to his daughter.

"Grace, would you mind waiting outside?" Jefferson asks. "I need to have a private conversation with our guest."

"But I'm tired Papa." The nine year old girl says.

"It will only take a few minutes, I promise Grace." Jefferson kneels down and kisses the little girl on the head. For the first time in Wendy's life, she feels jealous of a child. This little girl has a father who loves her and would risk everything for her. Not one like Blackbeard who would exploit her and let his crew have their way with her. The Hatter turns to Wendy as Grace exits the room.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Wendy Darling. I'm looking for a man known as Captain Hook. I just came to this land through a magic bean. I really didn't mean to intrude on you and your daughter. I thought this place was abandoned and I was really tired from the trip." Wendy stops, trying to catch her breath.

Jefferson looks at her as if he's examining her.

"Would you like some tea Wendy?" He asks all polite.

"No thanks, I've seen what your tea does to people." Wendy says, but immediately bites her lip as he looks at her like she has a monkey sitting on her head. "Or will do to people." she mutters.

"Well, I can't say I've heard of a Captain Hook." He says, ignoring her latest comment.

"Well if that's not the case, could you kindly point me in the direction of Queen Regina's castle?" Wendy asks impatiently.

"What does a fifteen year old girl like you want with Regina?"

"Sixteen... going on seventeen actually." She says a little insulted.

"Well Happy Birthday then."

"My birthday's not until next month."

"Then a have a very Happy Un-Birthday until then." Jefferson smirks. "But you didn't answer my question."

"She has some information that I wish to obtain."

"Well her Castle is up on the highest peak. Actually an easier way to get there is following all the dead bodies."

"Thank you Jefferson." Wendy says, about to walk out the door. Then recalling her dream, she turns around. "By the way, don't trust the Queen."

"Says the girl who is looking for her castle?" The Hatter laughs.

"I can handle her."

"So you're telling me that I, a grown man and portal jumper, can't handle the Queen, but you, a sixteen year old pirate girl, can?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Wendy says winking.

"Goodnight Miss Darling." He says tipping his hat at her. She nods at him and walks out, smiling at Grace when she passes by her.

Mounting the mare, ready to set course to the Queen's castle, Wendy decides that it's going to be one long journey.

* * *

A few days and she finally reaches the gates to Regina's castle.

"Halt!" A man in ridiculously black armor states. "You are trespassing on the Queen's territory."

"Well obviously that is because I am seeking her." Wendy says a little annoyed. "I want to speak with her."

"One does not simply speak with the Queen, peasant." The guard says drawing his sword. "Especially a little girl like you. So why don't you run along home to Mommy and Daddy and go play with you..."

Wendy doesn't let the guard finish his sentence, as she pulls him forward by his armor and smacks his head into the fence. As he falls, she draws her own sword.

"I am not a peasant you bloody idiot!" Wendy, snaps holding her sword to his neck and pressing her foot down on his chest restraining his breathing. "Secondly, I am older than you and your filthy family combined, so I'm not a girl." Four guards draw their swords and approach her. She turns her head to them giving them a menacingly stare. "Thirdly! Both my parents were monsters so I don't think you want to test me when I have my sword pressed against your companions neck!"

The guards begin to back away slowly.

"Now take me to your Queen." Wendy barks.

"What are you idiots waiting for slay her!" The guard beneath her orders.

"That won't be necessary Claude." One of the guards says. "I will take this young lady to Regina." The man has a striking Irish accent. He takes off his helmet to reveal his face. _Another person I have seen in my visions_ she thinks.

"This doesn't concern you Huntsman." Claude pipes up. Wendy presses her foot further down causing him to gasp.

"Please Miss, come before you get yourself into further trouble." The Huntsman says.

"Well I do like trouble, but I am running on a tight schedule." Wendy says, stepping off of Claude's chest and sheathing her sword.

The Huntsman leads her into a room with large doors and a lounge.

"So Miss, what does a young girl like you want with the Queen?" He asks her, once they're inside the room.

"Oh nothing." Wendy says casually. She picks up an apple from the table and takes a bite. When she finishes swallowing, she says "We're just old friends."

"Oh really?" A very regal voice projects through the room. "Because I don't think I have ever seen you before." Wendy looks to the door and sees a woman in a long black dress, with a slit open at the leg and a deep neckline with diamonds chained together as straps. She wore her hair high in an awkward bun with a crown sitting upon her head. Long diamond earrings hanging from her ears and her eyes were emphasized by heavy black make up. _This woman is worse than Killian with the eyeliner_ Wendy thinks. This must be the queen.

"Leave us." Regina tells the Huntsman, striding forward.

"Your Highness." Wendy smiles whilst bowing. "Wendy Darling."

"Well Wendy." The Evil Queen begins. "You have left quite the impression on my men. Claude will need a healer if he wants to work anytime soon. You broke his ribs."

"Now your men know how to treat a lady, your Majesty." Wendy smiles.

"A lady who wears leather pants and five weapons strapped to her side." Regina nods to the two pistols, two daggers and the sword secured firmly in her black leather belt."Not to mention bows like a man."

"Well if you are finished insulting me your Highness, I suggest we get down to business." Wendy states frowning. "Where is my brother?"

"Your brother?"

"Yes my brother Killian Jones or better yet Captain Hook."

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to know who that is?" The queen laughs.

"Considering you make a deal with him soon, I think you should." Wendy states. The queen eyes her curiously.

"Deals?" Regina laughs. "Who am I Rumplestiltskin?"

"Well, I don't know why... but you do tell him that the he can kill the Dark One once he does you a favor."

"Interesting. You know this how?"

"Let's just say I'm pretty invested in the future." Wendy says, taking another bite of the apple. The Queen looks at the girl amused.

"So you're saying you can see the future? Well, I have never seen a Seer before, but I have been told they are quite unappealing. And I would know if you were using magic my dear." The Queen eyes the rings on her hand, then switches her gaze back to Wendy. "So what's your secret?"

"I wasn't saying anything about being a Seer your Highness, but assuming I am..." Wendy starts moving closer to Regina."I'd be willing to offer you a deal."

"What can a girl offer me that I can't get from Rumplestiltskin?" The Queen scoffs."He sees the future as well, and I'm pretty sure he's more reliable."

"Yes but with him all magic comes with a price." Wendy laughs. " And he normally has ulterior motives. What I want is simple. Don't harm Killian once he comes here and notify me when he does because I am looking for him."

"And in return?"

"In return, I'll tell you one thing about your future."

"Only one?"

"What I am asking isn't that much from a powerful Queen such as yourself."

"You are a smart girl Wendy. Rumplestiltskin is far too powerful and too untrustworthy to deal the future with. But I have a better idea." Suddenly Regina raises her hand and vines appear out of nowhere entrapping Wendy's limbs, causing her to topple to the ground. "You stay here in castle and tell me what I want to know when I want to know, or I will end your precious Captain by simply reaching into his chest."

"Really?" Wendy asks struggling against the magical binds. "Because the future is telling me that he is worth more to you alive then dead."

"And who says I won't harm him once he becomes of no use to me?" The Queen sneers.

"If you touch a hair on his head..."

"You'll do what?" Regina laughs. "Guards!"

Three guards including the Huntsman enter the room.

"Please escort our lovely Miss Darling to her cell, and make sure she is comfortable, because she'll be here indefinitely." With a snap of her fingers, Regina frees Wendy from her binds, only to be hauled off seconds later by the guards. _I should have stayed in Neverland _Wendy thinks.

* * *

A year passes and Regina is no longer Queen, being defeated by Snow White and Prince Charming. But the now seventeen year old only manages to escape the cell after Killian came and went. The Huntsman helps free her. Wendy pities him and asks him to join her in her escape, as Regina uses him for pleasure against his will. But the Evil Queen still has his heart, so Wendy once again finds herself alone. The Lost Girl did not leave empty handed, for she stole a few valuables, being a former pirate and all. She also learned that in a few days, the Queen was to enact a powerful curse.

Wendy travels towards the Kingdom ruled by the Charmings and finds herself in a local tavern near a port. A confused barmaid places her order of rum down in front of the teenager. She is no longer wearing her pirate garb as she is dressed in a green corset and dress, that she cut into a top, and brand new brown leather trousers and boots. The Huntsman thankfully managed to get Wendy her weapons, crystal pendant and long black gloves.

Taking a sip of the rum, she sees a group of scoundrels enter the tavern. Then she sees one of them wearing a red hat. _These aren't just any scoundrels!_ Wendy thinks, _These are my scoundrels!_ She gets up with the rum at hand and makes her way over to the pirates' table.

"Mr. Smee!" Wendy practically yells, smiling because this means Killian isn't too far off. The rest of the pirates in the group are a mix of her old crewmates and new ones. One of the pirates Wendy does not recognize grabs her arm.

"Well look what we have here." He says licking his lips. "Care to share Smee?" Disgusted, Wendy wrenches her arm from him and grabs her pistol aiming it at the pirate's eye.

"Unless you don't value your life, I suggest you rethink your statement and actions." Wendy snaps, pressing the mouth of the gun against his socket.

"Wendy!" Smee exclaims. "I see you haven't changed." She doesn't remove her gun from the man, so he adds. "Wendy is not a tavern wench Cutler. She's the Captain's sister."

"Same difference." The pirate sneers. Wendy grabs him by his hair and smacks his head into the table, leaving him unconscious.

The her former crew cheers her on.

"Where is Killian?" She asks sitting next to Smee.

"The Cap'n went to meet someone. He told us to stay in this town for the next three days until he's done."

"Three days!?" Wendy exclaims, eyes widening. "Oh hell no!"

"What?" Smee asked.

"The curse hits in three days!"

"What curse?"

"You know, for three hundred year old pirates who travel between realms, you're pretty useless when it comes to knowing important events." Wendy gets up, downing the rest of the rum. "Especially when it's the end of the world. Now let's go find Captain Hook."

They leave the tavern and walk towards the port.

"Where's the Jolly Roger?" Wendy demands frantically looking around.

"The Captain took it." Skinner says.

"BY HIMSELF?!" Wendy bellows, causing a few sailors to eye her weirdly. "You can't man a ship without a crew!".

"Some witch vexed it!" Smee squeaks, taking his hat off nervously.

"Are you joking? I spent a year here looking for him to tell him I have what he wants and he's made a deal with yet another witch?!"

"Wendy, he said he'd be back soon."

"After the curse hits!" She spits. "Where did he go?"

"He didn't say but I heard the witch say something about meeting near Prince Philippe's Kingdom."

"Then that's where we're headed boys!" She walks forward.

"We don't take orders from you!" One of the newer pirates says. Wendy whips around and gives the pirate a glare.

"No but I am the First Mate and you'll take them from me." Mr. Smee states, standing next to her. Her old crewmates join them and greatly outnumber the five newcomers.

"We still don't have a ship." One of the five pipes up. Wendy and the rest of the crew laugh.

"And you call yourselves pirates."

By the end of the day, the crew successful steal the Speeding Duchess and are at sea. It takes Wendy a while to realize they'll never make it on time.

* * *

The day of the curse arrives. Wendy decides to retreat below deck and enjoy the few minutes of blissful sleep she has left before the curse hits.

Peter is standing next to her. In a protective stance. But he looks different. He's definitely older, more toned and taller. Killian is before them a blonde haired woman is holding him back for he looks angry beyond belief.

"You're a bloody monster! You know that lass? I'll kill you for what you've done." He screams at her.

"Back away from her Hook." Peter warns, his voice is deeper then before.

"Everyone calm down before I'm forced to lock you up!" The blonde woman screams. Her hand is placed on Killian's chest keeping him back.

"It sucks doesn't it." Wendy find herself saying. "But what are you going to do about it you coward?"

Then he lunges..._BANG..._ Wendy in a weird room with magical objects she has never seen before. She sits in her bed, which she finds rather comfortable, unlike those of straw and grass that she is use to. She looks into a mirror and sees her hair tied up by an odd sparkly pink string. Instead of her normally black eyeliner, she wears simple mascara and black odd looking square spectacles. Her clothing consists of a pink button up shirt, buttoned to the top and weird blue trousers and the most repulsive black canvass footwear with white laces. She looks to the cheapest desk she's ever seen compiled with an assortment of books. They read "The Molecular Theory", "Human Genetics", "The Human Body". _Oddly titled spell books, _Wendy thinks. She then looks to the papers on her desk. It's her writing, there's no doubt about it. And Wendy is not illiterate, yet she can't understand any of the words on the paper. The paper consists of words such as "single celled organisms", "Mitosis", "Hybridization" and "Hook's Law". _Hook's Law_, Wendy thinks laughing _What is my brother now a King?_ The seventeen year old then looks to the top of the paper. Neatly written in blue ink is "Phoebe Jones". Before she can take a second look at the paper her eyes drift an image hung upon the wall. She sees herself, in more ridiculous attire, standing next to a orange haired woman, who Wendy immediately recognizes as Cinderella's ugly step sister: Anastasia, and her son... _BANG_... Wendy is walking through an awkward looking building with metal compartments along the walls. A boy her age, who she does not recognize slams her against them.

"Why aren't you doing my history project Phoebe? Mom wants me to have good grades."

Wendy wants to punch him or break his arm, but instead finds herself saying. "It'll be done by tonight Rupert." The boy let's her go then turns around putting his arm around a blond haired girl next to him. Wendy soon realizes he is Anastasia's rotten son.

"So that was my loser sister." He tells the girl and they laugh. Wendy turns and walks the opposite way._ What the hell are you doing Wendy! Turn around and fight the coward! _But she doesn't, instead she walks into a corner and cries..._BANG..._ She's walking along a road away from the strange town. She sees trees, and then stumbles upon a sign. "Welcome to Storybrooke". And then she sees darkness.

**Welcome to Storybrooke Wendy! Or should I say Phoebe... Did you like all the characters Wendy met: Red, Snow, Charming, the Dwarves, The Hatter, Grace, Regina, The Huntsman and Claude :P The beginning of the chapter is from Lady of the Lake. So before Snow and Charming defeated King George and when Regina was still in power. And what about Wendy's Storybrooke counter part. If you guys didn't get it, tat was all a vision. When Wendy saw darkness, that was when she actually got hit by the curse. So.. Phoebe is adopted by Anastasia's counterpart in Storybrooke. She's a nerd :D And if you guys don't get it.. Hook's Law is a physics equation used to find the Energy of a spring :P Ok so yeah not sure whether I should divide this fic because the rest of the fic will be in terms of everyone else's point of view. I mean yeah... there will be Wendy/Phoebe but you get to see her through others eyes. REVIEW AND FAVORITE :D -xoxphoenix10**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to Storybrooke

**Hey guys! Ok so I have an apology to make. I just looked over some of the previous chapters and saw a lot of errors. I am so sorry, but I've been writing the stories on my phone, so it's a little hard not to make typos. So here's the 9th chapter. It's in Storybrooke. It switches to different characters. I know its a little messed up because I kind of wanted to fast forward to the end of the curse. I really wanna get to the point where we see Hook again. Rate and Review when your done! It keeps me motivated to continue writing. And don't be afraid to give me a little constructive criticism.. Enjoy! :D**

The sun creeps its way into the apartment engulfing the woman in light. Her eyes slowly open as she peels off the covers to be bathed in sunlight. Emma Swan never thought her life would take this turn. She expected to celebrate her twenty eighth birthday alone in her apartment, drowning her sorrows with the best wine she could afford. Yet today she lies down against the mattress of her new apartment in a town called Storybrooke of all places, because her long lost ten year old son was convinced that she had to free a bunch of fairytale characters from a curse. Yup, she really wasn't expecting this.

Her blond curls bounce as she props herself out of bed and slips into a white tank, jeans and favorite red jacket. It's 8:10 in the morning and she's late for work. As she makes her way down the creaking metal stairs, she stumbles upon the smell of freshly brewed coffee as her roommate and good friend Mary Margaret pours herself a cup.

"Good morning Emma!" She says cheerfully.

"Hey Mary Margaret." The blond says, grabbing a bagel with her teeth whilst attempting to zip her boots up with one hand and balance herself against the island with the other.

"Late for your first day I see." Mary Margaret states sipping her wake up juice.

"Yep." Emma answers taking a bite out of her bagel. "You'd be surprised that even with this town's non existing crime rate, the Sheriff would still want his deputy to be punctual. Graham is going to have my head for this."

"Well have fun catching the nonexistent criminals."

"See you later Mary Margaret." Emma laughs dashing out the door.

Emma hops into her yellow bug and drives towards the station. The skies are sunny but this town still manages to look gloomy, except for the mayor's house of course. Upon arriving at the station, the deputy continues her hurried dance through the doors. Trying to retrieve her breath, Emma notices that Graham isn't alone in the office.

"Look Sheriff, I merely want a week of freedom. I know they took care of me all of my life, but they don't actually care for me." A teenage girl says. She has long brown hair tied up and wears black square glasses barely concealing her vibrant green eyes. She looks distressed, sitting in front of Graham's desk. Emma could see the care and pain in Graham's eyes as he shifted from the girl to her.

"Ah Miss Swan!" He says raising his head up. "I'm glad you finally decided to show." His sorry eyes then flick back to the girl. "I am sorry that I couldn't help you Miss Jones. I suggest you pay a visit to the Mayor."

The girl swing her canvass bag over her shoulder. "Yeah because she actually gives a damn." The girl mutters, smiling to Emma when she passes her.

"What was all that about Graham?" Emma inquires leaning against the desk, once the girl exits the station.

"That was Phoebe Jones." Graham begins, closing up a file. "Her brother abandoned her here in Storybrooke a few years ago. Before that her parents died in a boating accident. She's technically an orphan living with Miranda DeFou and her son Rupert. But she doesn't like it there, because they don't treat her quite right. The problem is no one else will take her because her brother Chris is a criminal."

"Why was she here?" Emma asks, taking all the information in. Orphaned, rejected and living with unkind foster families. That hit home.

"It's Phoebe's eighteenth birthday next week. But lately she's been so unhappy that she can't stand living another day with the DeFou's. Only problem is I can't find another family to take her and she can't live alone because she's a minor."

"There's nothing you can do for her?"

"Unfortunately no." Graham says scratching the back of his neck. Emma looks off into the distance, her brain fills with bad memories. "Are you okay Emma?"

"Yeah, I mean... I just understand what she's going through."

* * *

"Phoebe! You're forty five minutes late!"

"Sorry Doctor Whale." Phoebe Jones says placing her bag at the door. "I was having an important conversation with the Sheriff."

"You know." Whale states. "When I agreed to give you a taste of the life of a doctor, I was also giving up some of my time that could be put to better use."

"Like what?" Phoebe snaps. "Harassing all the bloody women in Storybrooke?" Whale looks at her appalled and says nothing. "I'm sorry doctor... That was out of line. I don't know where that came from." She looks down ashamed of herself.

"It's alright Miss Jones. You're not the first one to act differently. Ever since that clock tower started working again, everyone's been acting a little strange." He hands the girl a pair of rubber gloves and snaps a pair onto his own hands. He brings a turns on a microscope and motions to Phoebe to take a look. "This is a sample of cancerous tissue. Notice how the cells are slightly abnormal compared to unaffected healthy tissue."

As Phoebe switches slides, she hears a cough behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to talk to you Dr. Whale." Mayor Mills says and then glances at Phoebe and adds "Alone".

"Of course Madame Mayor." Phoebe slips off the gloves and gives Regina her best screw-you-smile as she leaves the lab.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Regina?" Dr. Whale asks sarcastically.

"I want you to work harder in helping David Nolan retrieve his memories." Regina says crossing her arms. "Because obviously you're not working to your full potential."

"I can assure you that I am doing everything in my power to help Mr. Nolan."

"Then why waste your time with that girl? Are you trying to charm her too? Honestly Whale this is beneath even you."

"I am simply helping Miss Jones with her studies." Whale snaps at the Mayor. "We all want to be assured there's going to be doctor in this town after me."

"I don't care about how you waste your time Whale as long as you do your job properly. Just remember who rules this town." Regina threatens and then she slams the door.

* * *

A few months pass by. Sheriff Graham dies from a heart attack, leaving Emma to take over. Phoebe is sitting on a bench in front of her school as Henry Mills walks over to her.

"Hi Phoebe."

"Hey Henry. How did your math test go?"

"Great." Henry says plopping beside her. "Thanks for helping me out. My mom... never has time for that stuff."

"Well at least now your other mom can help you." Phoebe states giving Henry a good pat on the back. "At least you have people who care for you."

"But you do too. You have your brother and your friends."

"Oh Henry, my brother never cared for me." Phoebe shifts uncomfortably. "If he did he wouldn't have left me here in this town by myself, so he could go rob banks. And as for friends I'd say you're my only one."

"But your brother didn't abandon you! He just wasn't taken by the curse! And neither was Peter or the Lost Boys."

"Henry, didn't we establish that there isn't any curse."

"Why don't you believe me?" Henry pleads. "No one ever believes me. Deep down you know it's true. Haven't you had dreams about your old life?"

This shocks Phoebe. Ever since this week, Phoebe has had dreams about pirate ships and Neverland, but how this kid could know this is a mystery to her.

"Don't you think I wish it were real? Kid, I would give anything to be anyone but me. Heck, sure I'd take Wendy Darling's life. Having no care in the world, flying in Neverland and fighting Captain Hook. But it's not real. I'm stuck here as Phoebe Jones, no friends no family. And I can't do anything about it." Phoebe stands up. "Look kid, I have to go. Tell me if you need help with school."

Henry watches as the seventeen year old walks away. Just as Phoebe leaves, he sees Emma walk towards him.

"Hey kid, is everything alright? You seem tense."

"Operation Cobra is not working. Everyone is too stubborn to see who they really are."

"Who is she supposed to be?" Emma asks nodding towards Phoebe.

"Wendy."

"As in Peter Pan's Wendy?"

"Yup."

"I don't know Henry, she doesn't exactly scream prissy rich girl who wants to grow up."

"That's because she's supposed to be stubborn, tough and deceptive." Henry says. "But the curse made her the exact opposite of that."

Emma stares at her broken son and sighs. The curse may be a figment of his imagination, but it gives him hope, something Emma would dread to take away from him. She smiles, gets up from the bench and holds out her hand.

"Come on kid, let's go get some cocoa."

As they walk into Granny's Diner, they see Ruby serving a group of twenty-something year old boys their burgers and fries. The boys of course shamelessly flirt with the waitress in the cropped white top and red short shorts. One taking it as far as to grope her. Ruby smacks the guy across the face just as Granny comes out of the kitchen, red faced, still holding a steak knife in her hands.

"If you don't get out of my diner right now I'll castrate you myself." The elderly woman warns, clenching her free fist.

"Sheriff!" The boy calls. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that was a threat."

Emma strides forwards placing her hands on her hips. "If I were you, I'd listen to what Mrs. Lucas said. Unless you want me to add sexual assault to your record."

"Yeah, well to do that you'd need my name Blondie."

"Rupert DeFou." A voice comes from the back. Phoebe stands up with a notebook in her hand. "I'll give you his address too if you want."

"Stay out of this Jones." Rupert snarls.

"Why should I? We're not family. I'm eighteen. I'll do what I want." As she walks out, she sees Granny, Ruby and Emma give her a smile.

* * *

Emma is freaking out. She just started believing after her son fell under the sleeping curse that Regina, the Evil Queen meant for her. Doctor Whale tried everything to bring Henry back, but the deafening sound of the monitor confirms that he has flat lined and is gone. Because she didn't believe. Because she didn't break the curse. Because she wasn't there when he needed her most. As she stares at her sons lifeless body, tears stream down her face. Regina us in Dr. Whale's arms sobbing over Henry. Emma bends down and says the words she should have said a long time ago.

"I love you Henry." And then she plants a kiss upon his forehead.

* * *

Phoebe was walking to her room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast when an arm spun her around. Rupert DeFou was pissed. He wanted his ex foster sister to pay for humiliated him at the Diner. But now as he readies himself to deliver a punch to Phoebe's head, a gust of light passes by them across the whole town. Still shocked his hand continues its path just as it is twisted.

The girl grabs the cowards arm just as he attempts to punch her. Her! The fool.

"Ahh you peasant!" He screams in agonizing pain. "Do you have any idea who I am?" The girl leans her head close to his ear bringing chills down his spine.

"Indeed I do." She says digging her nails into his arm, causing him to wince. "Little Edward, Cinderella's hideous step sister's son. Tell me. How does it feel to realize that now that the curse is broken, you have nothing? That you are nothing?"

"Jones you better unhand me or..."

"Actually the name is Wendy Darling." Wendy says, throwing him to the pavement. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my real brother."

Edward doesn't take the hint. He tries to jump her again. Wendy simply rolls her eyes and socks him in the face. He falls and she continues walking as if nothing happened. But she abruptly stops as a cloud of purple smoke spreads towards her.

"Guess I'll be once again restless at night." Wendy says as she is engulfed in magic.

* * *

Emma and her family are finally reunited. Everything is overwhelming. She's the saviour. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Of course the two royals are overwhelmed as well, as they realize their long lost daughter is the same age as them and that they are about seventeen years older than their grandson Henry. As they break away from the great family hug, a tired looking Jiminy Cricket, or Archie Hopper comes running towards them.

* * *

_DING_.

"The shop is closed." Rumpelstiltskin says coming out from the back.

"Well I don't bloody care now do I." Wendy Darling steps in. She changed out of Phoebe's boring clothes and now has on an electric blue leather jacket over a black sleeveless button up shirt and black leggings tucked into a pair of knee high black leather three inch heeled boots. All stolen of course. Phoebe's innocent face is now plastered with jet black eyeliner, blue eye shadow and heavy mascara. Wendy's dark red lips form into a grin "Not so much a crocodile in this world are you?"

"Well if it isn't Phoebe Jones. Forget your book bag at home?"

Belle comes out from the back of the shop, still in the ragged hospital gown, but her hair has been brushed.

"I came here for one thing only, you imp." Wendy snaps.

"And what would that be?"

"See, you have something that belongs to me." Wendy points to the purple crystal pendant behind the glass case. "And I want it back... now."

"All magic comes with a price dearie." Rumpelstiltskin sneers.

"I don't need to buy something that's already mine, dearie." Wendy mocks.

"Rumple, just give the girl her necklace back." Belle pleads, placing her hand on Mr. Gold's shoulder. Wendy cracks a smile.

"Belle! Well it's been awhile hasn't it? Do tell how you managed to escape Regina's claws."

"Miss Jones, I think it's time you left." Mr. Gold growls.

"Not until you give me my pendant."

"Now why would I give you something that you would use to kill me, Miss Jones?"

"I'm not the one who wants you dead Gold." Wendy snaps. "But keep calling me Miss Jones and I just might change my mind."

"Yes of course Wendy. But why would you despise that name? It is after all the name of your beloved pirate. Where is your captain anyways?"

"That's the question we are all asking ourselves isn't it? Now back to more pressing matters... The necklace now." She pulls out a gun and points it at Belle.

"How dare you!" The Dark One roars flinging her to the wall of the shop. He extends his hand causing the girl to gasp for air.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Belle yells, throwing herself in front of him. "Let her go! She's a child!"

Mr. Gold's eyes gleam devilishly. He releases Wendy, who falls to her knees gasping for air.

"I'm not saying I agree with my brother's quest for vengeance. In fact I was happy for that weight to be lifted from the ship. But I will enjoy it when he makes you suffer." The girl spat.

"I'll make you a deal dearie." Rumple snaps his fingers summoning the pendant to his hand. "You can never harm me or Belle in this or any other land and in turn you can have your little trinket."

"Deal." Wendy says without a second thought, she reaches to grab the pendant, but Gold doesn't give it to her just yet.

"Oh and I failed to mention." He smiles wickedly. "Only someone of pure heart can use this. You're no longer a child and I'm afraid all of your dirty deeds have finally caught up to you. Have a good day Miss Darling."

Wendy sends him a mock smile, snatching the pendant from him and nods to Belle as she leaves the shop. Walking along the road at Storybrooke's border, she takes out a bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"I may not be a child anymore." She says dumping the contents onto the crystal. "But I'm still a bloody good pirate." And with that she steps over the town line.

* * *

"Have you seen my son?"

The town square is filled with a mob of fairytale characters looking for their loved ones. David tries to calm everyone down along with Red and Grumpy, as Mary Margaret and Emma are stuck in the Enchanted Forest somewhere. There are posters and signs along every wall of the town center, depicting images of lost loved. Among them a poster Wendy made of Captain Hook.

Anastasia comes stomping into view with her son Edward.

"Where's the Sheriff?" She demands.

"Not here." David snaps, not exactly in the mood to deal with Cinderella's enraged step sister.

"Well then who's going to deal with that criminal who beat up my son a few days ago?"

"I'm sorry, someone attacked him?" Red asks, trying to suppress a giggle, pointing to Edward.

"Yes, that little spoiled brat Phoebe Jones."

"Well apparently her name is Wendy Darling." Edward says looking down.

"I have more important things to deal with at the moment Anastasia." Prince Charming says calmly.

"Maybe now your son can learn that his mannerisms towards women will lead to him getting a black eye." Ruby states.

"Wanna kiss it better babe?" Edward says grinning.

"My grandma has a few crossbows in our basement. She taught me how to use them when I was five."

"Long story short, keep your son and yourself out of the way sister." Grumpy growls.

The trio move past the two dumbfounded citizens.

"Don't worry son." Anastasia tells Edward. "We'll make that little brat pay."

**Okay so, I will admit, not my best chapter. If it was a little confusing, this chapter is spread from the Pilot to the the second season premiere. I know I'm kind of rushing the chapter, but I really want to reach my actual storyline. Oh yeah, I decided for now, I'll continue this story as one fic. Have a great day! And don't forget OUAT is at eight! And Hook is joining the good side! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Forever Young in New York

**Okay, so this is what I did when I wasn't studying for exams. Decided to take a little break before resuming to study for my exam tomorrow... so here's the tenth installment. Hope you guys like it. Yes there's finally some Captain Swan moments. And yes this is what I wanted to happen in The Queen is Dead. Anyways yeah enjoy! Expect the next chapter to come in two weeks.. like I said Exams.. ughh! Feed me with Reviews! It makes me Happy! :D**

What happened?" Neal exclaims as he runs to the entrance of the apartment. Neal. Neal Cassidy. Henry's father. The man who sent Emma to jail pregnant. Rumplestiltskin's freaking son. Baelfire. Emma never thought she'd see him again. But there he was leaning over his father who just got stabbed by Captain Hook.

"One of you're dad's enemies found us." She says motioning to Hook's limp body.

"Hook." Bae says.

"You know him?" It really shouldn't surprise her. The fact is Emma has fought dragons, ogres, giants and evil witches, not to mention she's the prophesized daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, so the fact that her ex knows Captain Hook, really shouldn't surprise her. Neal carries Mr. Gold's weak form upstairs with Henry's help while Emma locks the pirate in a nearby broom closet. Hook's still unconscious, so Emma gives him a pat down and finds a map.

"Easy lass. Still have broken ribs remember?"

Emma jumps, as the pirate flutters his eyes open with a groan.

"You know if you keep this up, one might think you're suicidal." She states giving him a you-know-you're-in-trouble look.

"I assume he's still alive then?" Hook asks ignoring her question.

"Yes actually. You can't exactly kill the Dark One with your hook."

"It was worth a shot." He snarls.

Emma rolls her eyes then walks towards the door.

"You're going to abandon me again Swan?" His face is red and full of anger. His normally bright blue eyes are dark and stormy. Emma doesn't know how to respond to him so just does what she does best. She flees.

* * *

Emma and Baelfire carry the wounded Mr. Gold downstairs to his car, when they bump into a tall woman with dark hair.

"Oh my God Neal!" she screams as she sees the wounded elderly man. "What's going on?"

"Tamara!" Baelfire exclaims. "What are you doing here? I thought you were out of town?"

"Don't mind me." Rumplestiltskin snarls. "I'm just bleeding to death here."

"Tamara, this is my father and that's Emma and... her son... they're family friends" Neal says, receiving a deadly glare from Emma. "Guys, this is my fiancée, Tamara. Listen babe, my dad had an accident, we have to get him to a hospital. I'll call you later."

As soon as they reached Gold's car, Emma punched Neal's arm.

"Family friends? Seriously! You couldn't just own up and tell her you had a son? How do you think Henry feels hearing that?"

"I'm sorry Ems but I don't think now was exactly the best time to tell her that I have a son."

Emma opened the front door. "Just shut up and get in the car."

They drive a couple miles to a nearby hospital and the doctors get Rumplestiltskin all patched up.

"It's too late to drive back and I think my dad needs a rest." Neal states as he helps his father back into the car. "There's an inn not too far from here. We should rent a few rooms."

"Don't worry Miss Swan I'll pay." Gold adds seeing the look on Emma's face.

"Fine Henry and I will share a room." Emma states getting back into the driver seat.

"Three rooms it is." Neal states, looking defeated, make Emma think that he wanted to share a room with her.

The leave the hospital but as they pass through a long road, a figure jumps in front of the car.

"What the hell!" Emma shrieks as she swerves to the side of the road. The figure limps to the front of the car and taps the windshield.

"Is that Captain Hook?" Henry inquires squinting.

"Miss Swan, I suggest you run him over before I beat him with my cane again." Gold snarls.

Emma ignores him and steps out of the car. "What the hell Hook?!"

"Ah Swan I was wondering if that was you in that metal box." He says casually.

"Hook, if you're even thinking about attacking Gold again." Emma begins crossing her arms. "I'll find something bigger than an umbrella stand to impale you with!"

"Don't worry Swan, I'm not after your precious crocodile at the moment." Hook eyes Rumplestiltskin menacingly. "I have a more pressing matter to deal with. I need your help."

"With what?" Neal steps out of the car ready to attack Hook if he tries anything.

"Ah Baelfire, you remember your good old friend Wendy Darling?"

A sad look comes across the former Lost Boy's face. He remembers the years having to console his good friend Peter after learning that Wendy betrayed them to go find Hook. "Yes." Neal says.

"Wait... Wendy Darling?" Emma asks confused.

"Phoebe!"

Emma whips around to see her son out of the car as well.

"Henry get back in the car! It's not safe." She demands. Henry defeated sits back in with his grandfather.

"Phoebe?" Both Neal and Hook ask.

"Her curse name." Emma explains.

"Well, Darling has made quite the impression on this city." Hook continues, whipping out a wanted poster. A photo of Wendy stealing from a jewelry store is blown up.

"She's here in Manhattan?!" Emma exclaims. "How? Everyone who leaves Storybrooke loses their memories."

"I can explain that." Gold says. Apparently Henry did not close the door properly. "Miss Darling stole my first batch of the potion I made to cross the town line the week that the curse was broken. Right after she threatened to shoot Belle. I see he is to blame for that." Rumplestiltskin motions towards the pirate. It seems that Hook had a great influence over Wendy Darling.

"We need to find her before she lands herself in even more trouble." Neal states, ignoring his father. "She won't last long if she keeps this up."

"Okay well first we need to drop off your dad at the inn." Emma interrupts. "I want to keep twiddle dee and twiddle dumb as far away from each other as possible."

"I'm not sure what the Wonderland twins have to do with any of this but I'll play along." Hook says with an eyebrow raised. Emma ignores him.

"Henry do you think you can watch Mr. Gold while Neal and I deal with Hook?" She calls to her son. He nods. "Okay, everyone get in the car. I'm driving."

As Hook attempts to sit in the back right side seat next to Henry, Emma stops him.

"No way, you in the front."

"What?" Bae exclaims. "Why do you want him sitting next to you?"

"Yes Swan. Do tell why" Hook grins.

"Because I don't want World War Three occurring in the back of the car with my son in the middle." Emma snaps.

* * *

The bar is gloomy with green tinted lights flowing amongst the numerous people drinking and dancing. Wendy walks into the bar and sits on a stool.

"Rum, if you will." She tells the barmaid. The place reminds her of the taverns in the Enchanted Forest, minus the slutty wenches. A girl in a short pink dress giggles as a man leads her away, grabbing her ass. Never mind, it's exactly like _those_ taverns.

"We don't serve rum here." The woman states.

"What type of bloody bar doesn't serve rum?" She exclaims appalled.

"Rum's a little strong for a pretty thing like you." A man says sitting beside her. "She'll have a vodka tonic like me." The barwoman places two shots on the counter and fills them with the translucent liquid and a lime wedge.

"Piss off gutter rat."

"Oh feisty!" the man chuckles, handing her the drink. "Tell me can you handle your men like you do your liquor."

"I can handle anything life throws at me." Wendy smiles, secretly wishing she had her sword on her.

"Well then darling.." he says sipping his drink. "How about we continue this conversation elsewhere. Wendy gets up, and the man thinks she's walking away, but instead she walks behind him and whispers seductively in his ear. He turns around to face her.

"Only one man is allowed to call me Darling... and that's not you." She says giving him her charming smile she learned from Hook.

The man feels dizzy he holds on to the counter top.

"See, I'm not your average wench. If you wanted to drug a woman and tarnish her, you should have picked one of those incompetent girls." Wendy says winking. "Either that or watch your drink more carefully." When the moron wasn't looking, she switched the drinks. Now she takes a sip the untainted vodka, wishing it was rum. "Thanks for the drink honey... and the ride." She jingles a set of keys in the rat's face and walks away calmly as the man doses off on the counter.

* * *

After Henry and Mr. Gold were dropped off at the inn, the trio continue their search for the girl. Upon their search, Killian constantly flirts with Emma, which angers Neal, but Emma simply ignores him. Night falls, and while driving near the woods, Neal and Hook begin to bicker. Emma stops the car, annoyed.

"Everyone get out of the car." Emma states frustrated.

"Oh," Hook smiles upon exiting the vehicle. "I love a woman who takes charge."

Neal grabs Hook by the collar of his shirt and pushes him against the car.

"Neal!" Emma screams. "Stop it!" She pulls him off the pirate.

"What? You're just going to sit there and let him talk to you like that." Neal looks at her appalled.

"Well, I think she likes it." Hook says while looking at Emma. Neal pushes Emma out of the way and punches Killian in the face. Hook licks his bleeding lip, grins, then hits him back.

"Hey! Get off if each other!" She pushes them apart.

"Oh look, your girlfriend just saved your life." Hook taunts.

"She just doesn't want me to go to jail beating the crap out of you."

"My hook would have pierced your chest before that, just like daddy."

"STOP!" Emma screams, she turns to Hook."You, shut up." The she turns to Neal. "And you! I am not your girlfriend. I will never be. You already have a fiancée. So stop trying to protect me from him. I can handle myself!"

Hook smiles."Well, she still likes one of us." Neal lunges at him. And they fight some more.

Suddenly the roar of an engine deafens the night and a motorcycle comes flying out of nowhere. Neal, Emma and Hook are forced to jump out if the way, as the rider skids the bike against the gravel and dismounts from it. The rider takes off their helmet and reveals them self to be none other than Wendy.

Emma is taken aback. The last time she saw the girl she was... Phoebe. A girl with her nose in the books, volunteering at the hospital and pet shelter. With cute geeky glasses and neatly tied up hair. The woman before her was the complete opposite. Her hair is wild and long, flowing with the midnight breeze. Her green eyes are accented by the gold and brown eye shadow and heavy liner and mascara. Her normally chapped lips are accented in shocking fuchsia Instead of a pale pink blouse she has a beige leather motorcycle vest and tight leather pants in black combat boots. Instead of having books in her hand she has black studded fingerless gloves. As Wendy walks forward, long golden hoops swing back and forth along with a purple crystal pendant.

Swan watches as the girl glares at Hook. She can't help but feel a sting of jealousy build up inside her.

"Hello Killian." She says to Hook as he straightens himself out.

"Well look who's all grown up." Hook eyes her top to bottom giving her his signature smirk. The way the two stare at each other is driving Emma mad. She doubts that Captain Hook would ever have a fling with a now eighteen year old, but the looks exchanged indicate that they are more than just rivals. That they care for each other.

"Still a nuisance I see." Wendy walks towards him, stealing a glance at Neal."Why is it that every time I see you, someone tries to kill you?" She sees Emma and then turns back to Hook. "Ah, that's why. So you have moved on?"

"Wendy." Hook states with an unpleasant grin on his face. She walks up to him and smacks him. Neal laughs and Emma just stares. Hook smiles and wipes the fresh blood off of his lips. "Bloody hell lass!"

"That's for leaving me in Neverland, brother." She scowls and turns to Emma and Neal.

"You two are related?" Emma gasps._ Brother? _Emma thinks. _Having to deal with him as a role model. No wonder she acts like that._

"Fortunately not by blood. She would only be so lucky." Hook snarls causing Wendy to smile.

"And who are these lovely people?"

"Come on Wendy, you don't remember me?" Neal asks. The eighteen year old scans him for a moment. But those hazel eyes are damn too familiar.

"Well, if it isn't little Baelfire." Wendy's grin drops, she lifts the gun she stole from the Sheriff's station, the one she pointed at Belle, and now puts it in Baelfire's face. "Where's Peter?"

"Whoa, whoa." Emma walks up to her. "Wendy, you don't need to take that out. We aren't trying to hurt you. In fact we came here to bring you to Storybrooke."

"Don't bother Swan. She may be stubborn but she's smart enough to know that a gun shot will attract attention." Hook says, but Wendy does not lower the weapon, instead she looks to Emma.

Wendy remembers the blond haired woman from her dreams. How couldn't she see it before... Storybrooke's infamous sheriff.

"Emma... Sheriff Swan?"

"Yes."

"The savior. The one who broke the curse. _Hook's_ latest plaything."

"I'm not Hook's anything." Emma grimaces, shooting Killian a shut-up-right-now-before-I-slap-that-grin-off-your -face look. Wendy looks back at Neal.

"Now, Peter went through the portal with you. Didn't he? Where is he?" Wendy remembers the dream she had as soon as magic returned to the town. It was a dream of the past. But given she missed twenty eight years of visions, she assumed it was her curse's way of catching up to her. What she knew for sure was that Peter left from Neverland.

"He didn't end up here, it brought him to another land for some reason." Neal says. "Now will you please put the gun down?"

Wendy lowers the gun, and just as she did, sirens rang from afar.

"I think it's time we leave ." Emma states. Wendy walks towards her bike. "You should leave that behind, it attracts to much attention."

"And why should I go with you three?" Its not that Wendy doesn't want to go with them. It's that she's stubborn as hell. She enjoys getting under Killian's skin. Heck she slapped him just prove that she is a force to be reckoned with... and also because she still is a little pissed at him abandoning her.

"Because right now, you have no one else." Hook says. "So get in the car."

Wendy frowns at him but obeys like a child being told what to do.

* * *

Emma drives back to the inn where she and Wendy share a room with Henry. Baelfire ends up sharing Rumple's room and Hook gets Neal's previous room.

"Henry!" Wendy exclaims as she enters the room. She walks up to him ruffling his hair. "I assume your studies are going much better."

"Yep!" The kid exclaims. "David's been teaching me how to sword fight."

"Huh, you'd better show me one day. I can teach you some tricks I learnt with the Lost Boys and on the Jolly Roger. Do you know I beat Captain Hook a few times in battle?"

"That's so cool!"

"Hey I beat him in a sword fight at Lake Nostos" Emma sees a wicked smile form on the girl's face, reminding her very much of Hook's smile.

"Oh honey, that's because he let you." Wendy says, but immediately regrets it.

"What do you mean? Did he tell you that?"

"Uh no." Wendy bites her lip. "But think about it. He's a hell-bent pirate Captain that's a good few centuries old. If wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

Emma moves to shut the lights, when a knock comes from the door. It is Neal. He asks Emma if they could spend some time alone before heading back to Storybrooke, that he wants to talk with her and that he found a nice little restaurant nearby. Emma reluctantly agrees.

"You know Killian cares for you." Wendy says as Emma shuts the door. "You're probably the first woman he's had real feelings for since Milah... and that was a few hundred years ago."

"Hook and I aren't together." Emma says.

"But you care about him."

"We're not... he tried to _kill_ me. And I'm not just talking about Lake Nostos"

"Don't deny it. I see it in your eyes." Wendy says. "And you also care for Baelfire."

"We share a son. So of course I care. Why do _you_ care?"

"Because Killian's the closest thing I have to family. He may be a pain and blindsided at times, but he's saved my life more times than I can count. I want him to find love and stop hurting. And when you think about your future, look to more than just your past." She lies down on the inn's couch and sleeps away.

* * *

The next morning Wendy wakes up early and crosses paths with Hook. Wendy asks him about Emma, and he immediately tries to change the subject.

"If you like her, you have to show her. What happened to the Captain I use to know who could charm any girl?"

"It doesn't work on her." Hook says."Now I have some more important issues to deal with. Rumplestiltskin is being protected by his son and Swan. His dagger is being guarded by the Prince and Princess, so we need to find another way to kill him."

"Whoa, we don't need to do anything." Wendy takes a step back. "Especially when I have something that will work much faster" she lifts up the charmed crystal pendant, giving her best smile.

Killian eyes the pendant. "What did you do with my pendant lass?"

"Let's just I tricked a certain fairy. You remember Tinker Bell right?" Wendy winks. "But of course you do. Especially since I caught her wrapping her legs around you. Still bloody engraved in my memory."

Hook gives her a mock smile.

" This charm can do anything." she continues. "It will kill your crocodile in an instant."

"Well it seems that you are a bloody good pirate." Killian tries to snatch the pendant from her neck but Wendy slaps his hook away.

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast brother. I'll make you a deal."

"And what does the lady want?" Hook sneers.

"I want you to forget your revenge for at least a month. I want you to remember how to live. I want my brother back."

"That crocodile ripped her heart out, and I will not rest until I rip his."

"Then you'll do so alone Captain."

"Fine." Hook says aggravated. He turns around and begins walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wendy demands, but Hook keeps on walking. "Your future is not doomed Killian. You'll find love again. And something tells me your heart is already mending. You have a chance to be with a woman who's pure of heart. Don't screw it up."

* * *

At the restaurant across from the hotel, Emma in a red dress sits at a table waiting for Neal. She knew this wasn't a date and she reluctantly agreed to it because she still feels something for Neal, but also is scared of being hurt again. The dress was Henry's fault. After he discovered his parents were going out he ran into Emma with a large glass of chocolate milk, effectively staining her clothes. Wendy being the same size as her, though a few inches shorter, offered her her clothes but Emma only found a red dress in the suitcase, and secretly suspected Henry to have something to do with it. Five minutes pass and she thinks about what Wendy told her about Hook caring for her. She always knew Hook was interested in her because he constantly flirted with her and she toyed with him for a bit. But she never thought it could be more than just a flirtation and is starting to wonder if she feels the same way about him. Twenty minutes past and Neal finally shows up. But he isn't dressed up like she is and Emma starts to feel stupid.

"Wow you look great." Neal says smiling.

"Why are you late?" Emma snaps.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I ran into a friend and I lost track of the time."

"A friend?"

"Yeah but its not important right now." Neal says sitting down. He was avoiding eye contact with her. "So I wanted to talk to you about... us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I mean you're done with the whole curse thing and now we have a son."

"Neal, you have a fiancée and I don't feel that way towards you anymore."

"I know that... but do you?" He says looking at her dress.

"The dress is Henry's fault." Emma states sighing. "Look I'm not going to prevent you and Henry from having time together. You're his dad he needs you."

"But you told him I was dead and you kept him from me all these years."

"You got me arrested Neal. It's not like I could or would call you after you put me in prison." Emma says, she is angry that he even brought it up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Neal says, he takes Emma's hand. "What I really wanted to talk about today is us starting over, on a clean slate. We need to get over the past and get along. For our future, for Henry's."

"You have no idea what you put me through, do you?" Emma says ripping her hand away from his. "I had to give Henry up, because I didn't want him to live with a jailbird for a mother and no father. I thought giving him up was the best option because you made it so."

"I didn't have a choice Aug..."

"Pinocchio made you promise! So what?" Emma is screaming now, and people are now staring. She collected herself. "You hurt me once. And I won't allow you to do it again."

"Emma." Neal reaches for her hand again, but she gets up from the table. He calls her name again as she walks out the door.

* * *

Emma doesn't want to go back to her hotel room. She wants to take a walk and blow off some steam. She walks in between a few buildings and notices a few men behind her. She thinks nothing of it but warily picks up her pace. She hears the men behind her walk faster as well.

"Where are you going babe?" One of the men says, he grabbed her shoulder and yanks her around. Emma punches him in the face and runs for it. There are three men and though one of them is down, the other two catch up to her. She can't see their faces, as they have their hoods pulled over their heads. She fails to break away as the taller man yanks her from her hair effectively causing her to topple over. The one she punched earlier is now looking down at her.

"She's feisty, just the way I like it." He says in a disgusting voice. Emma gets up and tries to fight him off but he shoves her back down against the brick wall of the alleyway, where she hits her head.

Suddenly he is yanked backwards. Emma squints and sees a pirate right before she blacks out.

Killian Jones was angry. He found Wendy Darling the one person he could align himself with, without getting hurt, and she decided to betray him. She wants him to forget his revenge. The one thing that motivates him to live. He thought she was family instead she taunts him. So when Wendy told him to head West, he decided to do the exact opposite and head East. East is away from his ship, but he didn't care. He just wants to disobey that little girl who thinks that she can order him around after a few days of being a woman. But as Jones walks, he hears a commotion going on between a couple of buildings. As he turns a corner he sees three men ganging up on a woman. Swan. One of the cowards throws her against the building, successfully knocking her out. He can't stand these bloody snakes. Swan may have gotten on his last nerves but no one deserved this. He marches up to the men and hooks him by the collar, yanking him back.

"Stay away from her." Hook warned.

"Mind your own business you freak." One of the men said.

"Keep your bloody hands off her and maybe I'll let you live."

"Oh yeah? There's three of us and you have one hand."

"You're right, its not a fair fight for you three rats." Hook snarls. Emma's vision comes back and sees the three men attack him. Hook easily dodges their pathetic blows and fights them off. She wants to get up but she hit her head quite hard against the bricks. There is a moment where she can only see blurry forms moving quickly and then nothing.

* * *

Henry is sitting on the couch in the motel reading Wendy Snow White and Prince Charming's story.

"It seems as if Rumplestiltskin has his paws in everything dooesn't he?" Wendy jokes.

"Hey! He's my grandpa!" Henry says crossing his arms.

"I'm kidding Henry. But don't go on telling my brother that your father is Baelfire. He just might throw a fit."

"Why?"

"Let's just say Killian and Baelfire have a long history."

The door slams open causing Wendy to go into defensive mode, whipping out her gun. Hook barges in carrying an unconscious Emma. Her forehead is bleeding and he is limping.

"What happened to my mom?" Henry exclaims jumping from the couch.

Wendy moves over to help Killian lay Emma down on the bed.

"Swan encountered a few of this worlds gutter rats." Jones states

Wendy goes to the hotel's bathroom and successfully returns with some rubbing alcohol. She hands Hook the bottle who eyes it carefully.

"It's more sterol than rum."

Emma flutters her eyes open, seeing three pairs of eyes on her.

"Welcome back Swan." Hook dabs a wet cloth on her head, which smells of alcohol.

"What happened?" Emma asks, she sees blood on his hook. "Did you..."

"Kill them? Unfortunately, no. Though I did have the pleasure of..." he pauses seeing Henry leaning next to him. "...setting them straight."

"Henry." Wendy begins, putting her hand on the boys shoulder. "Let's go find Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire and see if they want anything."

Henry rises from edge of the bed and follows Wendy out the door.

"Why did you do it?" Emma asks once the children are out the door.

"Do what?"

"Save me."

"I may be a pirate love, but I still have a heart." He presses the cloth against her forehead again. Emma looks away.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long without attacking Gold again."

Hook places the cloth down and gets up from the bed.

"Believe me Swan when I say I will get my revenge." Hook growls. "I never make the same mistake twice."

"Even if it would cost you your life?"

"Killing the crocodile is my purpose in life. Once that's done I would have nothing else."

Emma sends him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt him."

Hook turns around only to be impaled by a vase.

* * *

"Where's Killian?" Wendy says the next morning. They all met up in the front of the hotel.

"Hook's not with you?" Baelfire asks.

"He's being detained." Emma says. "We can't trust him."

"What did you do to my brother?"

"Well it looks like you can make the wise decision after all Miss Swan." Gold sneers.

"But he saved you!" Henry counters.

"What!" Neal exclaims.

"It's nothing." Emma says. "Look I locked Hook in the janitor's closet. This way we can get to Storybrooke safely."

"You do remember that I'm carrying a gun right?" Wendy snaps.

"Miss Jones I suggest you calm down." Rumpelstiltskin says.

"May I remind you, you bloody imp, that you have no power here."

"Wendy, stop threatening my dad." Bae says getting in between them.

"Or what?"

"You know what."

"I still have the gun."

"And I can easily get a sword."

"Oh please I've seen you with a bloody sword. You're pathetic."

"ENOUGH!" Emma stands her ground. "I'm the Sheriff so no one is getting a sword or a gun." She snatches the gun from Wendy's pocket.

"Mom what's wrong with Mr. Gold?"

Everyone whips around to see Rumplestiltskin out of breath holding on to the wall. He rips off the bandage on his chest and sees a greenish yellow puss forming around the wound.

"Papa!" Baelfire rushes over to his dad.

"What the hell is that?" Emma exclaims.

"It's poison." Gold gasps. "One of Hook's own making. There's no antidote is this realm."

"You!" Baelfire points to Wendy. "How do we fix this."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Wendy, please help him he's family." Henry pleads. Wendy looks into his sad eyes.

"I suggest you get your grandfather to Storybrooke." She says crossing her arms. Neal looks confused.

"There's magic there now." Emma says. "Come on let's get you to the car." Emma exclaims.

"No!" Rumpelstiltskin says grabbing Emma's arm. "We'll never make it there in time. We have to take the Captain's ship."

"The Jolly Roger?" Emma inquires.

"It's the fastest vessel in all the realms."

"Yeah but how do we sail it considering the only one capable of captaining it wants you dead."

"I can do it." Neal says.

"Oh please if anyone should do it it should be me."

"Wendy we don't have time for this." Emma says. "Either you come with us or you stay here."

"You mean either I abandon my brother or I flee from this world's law."

"Please come with us." Henry says.

"Well, I do miss that ship." Wendy smiles, and the five walk towards the Jolly Roger.

**Review, Follow, Favorite :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Lost and Found

**First of all, thanks for all the great reviews! Second, Exams are done! So expect more chapters to come. Third... I had soo much fun writing this chapter... Because of this one and thirteen, I just may have to rate this story M... *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*. And OMG! That season finale... AMAZING. I can't wait for season 3! Don't forget to review this chapter :) -xoxphoenix10**

The town is gray and gloomy as Emma, Rumpelstiltskin, Baelfire, Henry and Wendy return to Storybrooke. They dock the Jolly Roger at the port as Charming, Snow and Ruby rush over to help carry Gold.

"They have the dagger." The Prince says allowing Rumple to support himself on his shoulder.

"We have to kill Cora, it's the only way to stop her." Snow says adamantly.

"Mary Margaret you can't do that there's got to be another way." Charming counters.

"And how many more people will die until we find that other way?"

"I'm sorry, Cora?" Wendy interrupts. "The Queen of Hearts is here?"

"You know her?" Snow asks.

"I know of her."

"Ruby, Wendy, can you guys take Henry and keep him safe while we deal with Regina and Cora?" Emma walks forward. "Mary Margaret, David, Neal and I need to protect Gold."

"Mhm." Ruby says smiling.

"Well aren't you lucky kid!" Wendy places a hand on Henry's shoulder. "You get to spend some quality time with a wolf and a pirate."

Henry casts a look back at his parents and grandparents, who give him an encouraging nod. The trio make their way to Granny's Diner quietly, until Red decides to break the silence.

"So you never told me you were a pirate, Phoebe."

"Well I suppose it was to come up in our conversation about you being a wolf Ruby." Wendy replies.

"How does Wendy Darling become Captain Hook's sister?" Red goes behind the counter and fiddles with some cups. "Want some hot cocoa Henry?" She adds.

"Sure." He responds.

"Believe me its a story not worth telling." Wendy bites her lip, trying to suppress a laugh. "Funny how things end up isn't it. I'm sitting here waiting for the wrath of the two queens to pass with the only two friends I managed to make in this town, a kid and a wolf... I never actually got to thank you for your kindness."

"Hey, Regina's curse was harsh. Having to live with Anastasia and her son. And I didn't mind giving Edward a piece of my mind. He was a spoiled brat." Ruby says handing the boy his cocoa.

"And you were my only friend too!" Henry adds. Wendy gives him a sympathetic pat on the back. The boy reminded her of her time with the Lost Boys.

All of a sudden, the diner shakes slightly. Wendy sees a gold glimmer in Red's eyes. Henry looks panicked.

"Hey don't worry boy. Your grandparents are Snow White, Prince Charming and Rumplestiltskin. Your mom's the almighty Savior." Wendy says giving a pat on Henry's shoulder. "And your dad... well he can a wield a sword pretty well. Not as good as me... but pretty well."

"Not too mention you've got a wolf and a pirate looking after you." Ruby smiles. "And Granny's a few meters away with a crossbow."

"But we're up against Cora and my mom."

"Weren't you the one who always said that good always wins?"

"Yes, but..."

"Henry let me tell you a little secret." Wendy leans in close to the boy. "Phoebe Jones was an expert in math and sciences, but Wendy Darling is an expert in swords and the future. Good will win this round."

"What do you mean you're an expert in the future?" Red inquires, lifting an eyebrow. She hands Wendy a coffee, who lets out a deep breath.

"You're not the only one who is cursed Red." Wendy begins, sighing. She really didn't want to talk about her past, but the boy looked so sad and Red was a good friend. It would be nice to vent it all out. "My mother was a Seer who abandoned me with a family who didn't love me. My father was a murderous pirate who wanted to use me for my curse of sight and locked me up in the brig of his ship. Captain Hook ended up saving me."

"Does he know?" Henry asks.

"No...and I intend to keep it that way."

"So good will win?" Henry sips his cocoa.

"Aye indeed it will."

The boy gets up from the stool to go to the bathroom. When he's out of sight, Ruby turns to her with a wolfish grin.

"So, about Hook... he's single right?"

"Ruby!"

"What!" she says, raising her hands up all innocently. "I saw him when the ambulance brought him into the hospital. The car banged him up really good, but nothing could ruin that face... or that body." A smile creeps onto Red's face.

"Oh bloody hell!" Wendy spits out her coffee. "I already have nightmares from walking in on him with other women, don't make me add you to that list."

"Hey! I'm a woman... I can't help it... hormones. You've had sex ed before haven't you?"

"Yes, on the Jolly Roger filled with gruesome pirates... it was lovely." Wendy says sarcastically. "Plus I think you're too late. I think Killian has an eye for Sheriff Swan."

"Emma?" Ruby's smile grows even larger. "Well she is missing some action in her life."

"Oh god! Red the images!"

"Calm down, I said she's deprived... I'm sure Hook isn't." Red winks.

"Considering his only friend for twenty eight years was Cora, I'm hoping he is." Wendy's head slumps down and Ruby gags, both silently praying that neither Henry nor Granny can hear them.

"But Hook and Emma," Ruby continues. "That would be interesting. The pirate and the princess"

"I mean yeah, I think she'd be good for him... but they're also always fighting. Emma always ends up impaling him in the end."

"Impaling him?" Red raises an eyebrow.

"With objects! Bloody hell! I thought little Red Riding Hood was supposed to be an innocent little girl who got swallowed by a wolf."

"And I thought Wendy Darling was a righteous rich girl who never swore and fought against Captain Hook, not with him."

"Point taken. Though Killian and Emma would make a good couple. It would definitely change them for the better... They just need a little push." Wendy winks.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am."

"When this battle is over, Little Red Riding Hood and Wendy Darling are going to play a game of matchmaker." Red and Wendy both smile mischievously.

* * *

Back in Manhattan, Hook finds himself tied to a bed with a pair of metal cuffs. Right where Swan left him. Bloody woman always got the best of him, but hey, he loves a challenge.

She was with Baelfire. Milah's son. The last time he saw him, he was a fourteen year old boy who eagerly spent a few nights aboard the Jolly Roger to witness the life of a pirate. This was the first week that Wendy, his crew and him arrived at Neverland. While the girl was winning over the Lost Boys, Killian was teaching the boy how to sail and bonding with him. Because of Baelfire and Wendy, Hook didn't feel so much alone.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Killian Jones was a twelve year old eager boy ready to explore the world with his father. He had his father's dark black hair, but his mother's blue eyes. His father had green eyes that were slowly fading to gray due to age and stress. His mother had just recently been killed by an unknown sickness. He barely ever saw his father, but his father was forced to return for him after Serene Jones passed away. Killian wasn't close to his father, but he was the only family he had.

"Don't worry lad, I'll make sure we leave this wrecked place together." His father said scratching his beard. "You and I shall explore all of the realms son."

"Do you promise we'll be together forever father?" Killian inquired, a gleam of hope flickering in his sea blue eyes.

"Aye son I promise."

They hid themselves behind crates on a cargo ship. His father promises to teach him to sail and show him all the realms, while rocking him slowly to sleep.

The next morning, young Killian found himself aboard the cargo ship being stared down by a bunch of sailors and royal soldiers. His father was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's my father?" He squeaked.

"Your father's a coward a boy." A soldier said kneeling down. "He's a wanted man. Left you here all alone." He gets up and chuckles with the other soldiers.

"No!" Killian yelled standing up. "He promised he wouldn't leave me!"

"Promises were made to be broken boy!" The soldier laughed even harder. "Don't worry we'll find your scum of a father. Pirates can never escape the law."

"No!" Killian ran across the ship and dived into the sea. The soldiers and sailors on board didn't even bother to reel him back onboard. The boy was far from the shore but he didn't care. He'd force himself to swim all the way if he had to.

The cargo ship was a mere memory. Killian stayed afloat freezing and in pain. He was alone all alone. He was an orphan. A few seconds later, another ship appeared. The crew dragged him aboard and much to Killian's fright, this was a pirate ship. The captain was tall with dark brown hair but kind brown eyes.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger lad."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Killian thinks about his first days aboard the Jolly Roger and how he later became it's captain after the former was brutally slaughtered by Blackbeard. Then he thinks again about Emma and then about his revenge with Rumplestiltskin. He knows the crocodile must be dead by now. The poison must have taken its affect.

As he turns his head around, he sees a woman with dark hair and tanned skin staring at him. Hook wonders how the woman found him at the inn.

"So Captain Hook lives." She says, holding a black device in her hand.

"How, sweet, did Swan send you to look after me." Killian sneers.

"Oh no Captain, someone much more powerful sent me here." She says, invading his personal space. "See I have a special package to deliver."

"And what would that be lass?" Hook smirks.

"You."

He feels excruciating pain spreading through his neck, and then nothing.

* * *

"Snow!" Ruby exclaims as the princess, the prince, their daughter and Baelfire walk into the diner.

"Emma!" Henry runs over to his mom and hugs her. Snow White looks horror stricken and only Wendy knows why.

"Hey kid, everything is alright." Emma says, she mouths a thank you over to Ruby, Wendy and Granny, who's still clutching onto her cross bow.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks, looking concerned.

"Well Cora won't be harming us anymore." David starts. "But..."

"But Regina's going to come for blood." Wendy finishes. Everyone stares at her with befuddled looks. She simply stares back. "Normally I'd be against it but, you might want to seek magical help. From Mr. Gold especially. Regina won't stop. She'll want a life for a life."

"My dear Wendy, I would have thought you to be better than to resort to begging the Crocodile for help." Everyone whips around to see who the intruder is. Of course its none other than Captain Hook.

Emma stands there staring at him. She is wondering how he got back to Storybrooke and why he has a purplish bruise forming at the side of his neck. Baelfire raises his sword defensively, while Granny picks up her crossbow and steps in front of Henry. David is being held back by Snow. Wendy and Ruby simple exchange looks and then trail their gaze from Hook to Emma.

"What are you doing here?" Baelfire says accusingly. "And how'd you get here so fast."

"Pirate." Killian sneers. "I've come to help. It seems you've angered the queen, and only I know where she can be."

"Why should we trust you?" David demands, raising his head high in the process.

"Well it would seem that Wendy here is aligned with you, so I guess my allegiance lies with you s well and she is family after all."

"He's telling the truth." Emma says, eying him carefully.

"But can we actually trust him?" Snow asks her daughter.

"He saved my life." Emma says looking down. She can see Hook has a smug look on his face, but ignores it. "I owe him."

Her parents' eyes widen at the mention of her life ever being in danger. Emma grimaces at the thought of trying to explain men ambushing her in a dark alleyway.

"Well it's settled!" Wendy squeals clapping her hands together. "My brother will help us find Regina, and don't worry Prince, if he does anything, I'll punch him myself."

Charming's lips curve into a smile. Snow laughs when he whispers: "I like this kid." into her ear. Hook looks less pleased, rolling his eyes at her.

"As much as I would enjoy Hook being beat up by a little girl, " Neal begins. "I'd rather not take the chance."

"Look Neal, he's the best shot we've got at finding Regina. If we don't stop her she's going to come after us and I will do anything in my power to protect my family." Emma tells Baelfire, a pleading look forming in her eyes.

"Fine, but if he tries anything funny, don't say I didn't warn you." Neal gives Hook a threatening look, but the pirate ignores his gaze and darts his eyes to the blond sheriff. Red and Wendy glance at each other.

* * *

Later that day, Emma, Wendy and Hook visit the library to take out a map of Storybrooke to try and narrow down the places Regina would be.

"The Queen seemed to enjoy hiding underground." Hook tells Emma. "My guess is she is somewhere near the mines."

"She might also be hiding with that witch Maleficent." Wendy adds. "If I recall Regina was keeping the shape shifter below ground somewhere."

"Actually, she's right under here." Emma says indicating the floor below them. "But I killed her when the curse was broken."

Both Hook and Wendy fail to suppress a laugh.

"What?" Emma asks crossing her arms.

"I always knew you were a dangerous woman, love." Hook licks his lips.

"That's definitely not why I was laughing..." Wendy says rolling her eyes. "Maleficent is still alive, she can't be killed. Why do you think Prince Philippe failed to kill her?"

"Okay I think we need a break from this." Emma says yawning.

"What do you have in mind Swan?" Hook wiggles his eyebrows. "Because if we head back to my ship I can think of a few things."

"Not in your dreams."

"Oh you have no idea what part you play in my dreams."

"Well, would you look at that." Wendy says backing away. "I believe that's my cue to go. Especially before I throw up."

"What? Don't leave me with him!" Emma squeals.

"Don't worry love, I don't bite." He leans closer to Emma. "Unless you want me to."

"Wendy Darling get back here this instant!"

"Don't worry Sheriff, I'm sure you can handle my brother." Wendy winks, still backing away. "If he pisses you off just do what you always do and impale him."

Killian raises his eyebrows and smirks, looking highly amused, while Emma has the most dumbfounded look on her face, as her mouth hangs open.

"OH MY GOD! You guys are just as bad as Ruby! I meant knock him out... with something... okay leaving now. I'll be back in ten... unless you need more time." Wendy sends a wicked grin over to the two and closes the library door behind her.

"I see you taught her well." Emma says sarcastically.

"What can I say, all children want to be like me."

"Why are you helping us?"

"I suppose I never learn my lesson from helping you Swan." Hook says. That hurt Emma.

"I'm sorry." Emma begins. "I really appreciate what you did. If they... If you weren't there to stop them..."

"It's alright Emma." He caresses her arm, and she surprises both him and herself by not flinching or moving away. "I would never let that happen to you." Their eyes lock. Emma sends him a weak smile.

"But I shouldn't have knocked you out." Emma says, breaking their trance. "I just didn't know if I could trust you."

"It's never too late to try." Killian brings his head closer to her. Their noses are inches apart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wendy is outside on the phone with Red.

"There is so much chemistry between the two." Wendy tells her. "I mean I don't have your wolf senses but boy could I smell the attraction."

"We need something that will bring them closer together." Red tells her. "Why don't we get them drunk somehow?"

"Killian drunk is not a pretty sight."

"You underestimate how hot he is Darling."

"May I remind you that we're talking about my brother?" Wendy hears a rustling behind her. She turns around and sees a cloaked dark figure enter through the libraries.

"Oh crap, Red. Bring Snow and David here right now. We've got company . And don't be afraid to come armed."

"What's going on?"

"I'm about to find out."

She hangs up her phone and enters the library.

* * *

Emma can't believe it.

She's seconds away from kissing Captain Hook. Her head is screaming at her to back away. But she just wants one kiss. She's felt the tension ever since the beanstalk but back then it was just a flirtation. Ever since Manhattan... ever since he saved her life, she's felt a greater connection with him. And now she stares into his blue eyes, she can't help it. The want. The need. To taste. To feel. She can feel his breath mingle with hers as they draw nearer and nearer...

"Look out!" Wendy yells, just as an arrow hits Killian's side.

"Hook!" Emma yells. He lets out a groan and collapses in her arms. She looks up and sees a man in a dark green cloak ready to shoot the final arrow. She reaches for her gun as the arrow flies towards them.

_CLANK!_ The arrow is blocked by a sword. Wendy managed to get in the way before the archer could deliver the final blow. Where this girl kept getting weapons was a mystery to Emma. Wendy lunges in the archer's direction, who starts running in the opposite direction.

"You coward!" Wendy yells, hopping out the window.

"No Wendy!" Killian manages to yell.

"Are you alright?" Emma gasps as she sees blood oozing out his side. She lifts up his shirt and let's go of her breath as she sees it's only a flesh wound.

"Eager to see me shirtless Swan?" He smiles.

"Shut up." Emma helps the pirate up. The arrow grazed his side, and he is bleeding profusely, so she rips part of her shirt and tries to make some sort of tourniquet out of it. He takes over, tying the fabric tighter.

Ruby, Snow and Charming enter the library with weapons at hand.

"What happened?" Snow exclaims seeing Emma's ripped shirt and Hook's bloodied side.

"Someone attacked us." Emma says, running her temples. "They got away, but Wendy went after them."

"That lass is going to get herself killed." Killian says, stepping forward. "I'm going after her."

"Do you actually think that's a good idea?" Ruby asks, eyeing his wound.

"I've been through much worse than this." Hook limps past them. Everyone else follows him.

* * *

The assassin was fast. But Wendy Darling was faster. She had managed to retrieve her faithful blade from Gold's shop a while ago. The crocodile had given it to her as a truce. Now it rattles at her side as she chases the hooded one who attempted to kill Killian. He turns into the forest heading away from Storybrooke. It really is the worst day for Wendy to be wearing heeled boots.

Suddenly the menace trips over an exposed root, causing him to topple over. Wendy draws her sword and approaches him.

"It'd be best if you quit now." She tells him. "Before you regret it."

The archer removes his bow and quiver from his person and throws it to the forest floor.

"Well, I guess you are a smart lad." She says smirking. Out of the blue, he reveals his own sword from under his cloak and smacks hers away. Wendy doesn't hesitate to attack back, swinging mercilessly at the intruder. This man is definitely experienced, matching her every blow with his own. Wendy is enjoying their little duel, as it's been awhile since she's engaged someone in combat, but soon grows angry and ends it by knocking her opponents sword to the ground.

She pins the hooded figure to a tree, successfully, even though he's taller than her.

"Wendy!" Emma's voice comes from behind her. The blonde is followed by Killian, David, Snow and Ruby. The savior takes out a gun and do does her father.

"It's alright Phoebe. We've got it from here." Snow says in a soothing voice.

"I want to see the cowards face." Hook says.

"Hook." Emma warns.

"No, I agree with my brother." Wendy states. And in a second she yanks back the hood. A tall young man stands before her. Lean and muscular with light brown hair and forest green eyes. The girl drops her sword and backs away from shock.

"You!" Hook bellows. It takes both Emma and Charming to hold him back.

"Codfish." The young man acknowledges the pirate, giving him a childish grin. Then he turns his gaze to the girl, staring at her a little more seriously. "Wendy."

"Who is that?" Emma asks, her arm still on Killian's shoulder.

"Wendy?" Ruby steps closer to the girl, her eyes not leaving the boy.

She gulps hard and only manages to say one thing.

"Peter."

**Peter ruined the CS moment... :) Don't forget to Review... it keeps me writing more ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Bloodlines

**After much thinking, I decided to give you guys chapter 12. It's a little shorter than I wanted it to be. But thirteen will definitely be amazing. Thirteen= Lots of CS :) So chapter 12 is going to shock you in the end. Unless, you could already predict it. Hope you guys like it. Tell me if you think that I'm going down the right path with this story. ENJOY**

"Peter Pan?" Emma asks in disbelief. He definitely isn't a resident of Storybrooke, because as Sheriff, she would have recognized him. The kid looks to be approximately twenty. He has messy light brown hair and is almost as tall as Hook. He looks at Wendy with such compassion, but she looks away demonstrating pure fear towards him. Emma turns to Hook. The pirate seems to be calm now but still has a look of hate towards the kid. Peter gazes back at Killian, his eyes now cold, matching his dark green shirt tucked into his brown leather pants. This definitely isn't the fourteen year old boy she read about as a little girl in the orphanage. No this Peter Pan is completely different.

"Aye." Hook states. "And now that he's no longer a little lad I can finally kill him."

"I'd like to see you try Captain."

Charming moves in between the two testosterone fueled males. Wendy backs away in between Snow and Red. The two women put a steady hand on the girl's shoulders.

"No one is killing anyone!" Emma yells. She looks to Peter. "You, kid, have just won yourself a cell with your name on it." She takes off a pair of cuffs and tosses them to Charming, who secures them onto Peter.

"You're going to let them do this to me Wendy?"

"You just tried killing my brother. Jail is not the worst thing that can be happening to you right now." The girl warns. Hook snickers in the background, approvingly.

"Brother?" Peter scoffs. "Right you really haven't changed. You left us to be with that monster... with that damn codfish."

"Come on kid. Don't make this worse on yourself." David says leading him away.

"Wendy. Do you mind taking Hook to the hospital?" Emma asks, trying to avoid eye contact with Killian. "While I deal with Peter... Pan."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I want to talk with Peter." Wendy tells the savior. "We have some catching up to do. And Red can you come with me? I need someone to hold me back from setting him straight."

"Well if it's okay with you, I need to speak with Dr. Whale anyways." Red says, giving Wendy a knowing look. The girl was trying to get Emma and Killian alone again, but Red could see that Wendy also needed some _alone time_ with Peter as well.

"Looks like you're stuck with me love." Hook grins at Emma.

"Not so fast Hook." Mary Margaret says stepping closer to him. Charming smiles at his wife's predatory gaze. Killian's grin dies down.

* * *

While the wolf, the princess and her daughter take the pirate to Dr. Frankenstein, Wendy and Prince Charming lock Peter Pan up in a cell.

"Alright how about we start with the basics." David says producing a form. "Name: Peter Pan. Occupation?"

"Leader of the Lost Boys." Peter exclaims grinning.

"More like public menace." Wendy smirks.

"Alright Unemployed it is then." Charming says jotting down on the form. "Age?"

"Five hundred and thirty seven." Peter says.

"Yet, he still acts twelve." Wendy crosses her arms.

"Twenty one." The boy snarls.

"Something tells me filling this form is going to take awhile." David says placing the paper back on the desk.

"You have no idea." The girl says slumping down on a chair.

* * *

"Snow, could you come with me to get Victor?" Red pleads.

"Sure." Snow turns back to her daughter. "Don't worry we'll be back soon." Then she turns her attention to Hook. "And you! You better behave before I get back or you'll have one more person to fear."

"As you wish Milady." Hook winks. When the two women are out of sight, Emma looks at Killian.

"Could you stop flirting with Snow?"

"Is Emma Swan jealous?"

"What! No! She's my mother and I'd just hate to see David go after you."

"Concerned for my wellbeing Swan?"

"In your dreams Hook."

"Ah, but see I remember my dreams almost coming true before that little runt Pan failed to assassinate me." He looks at her with smoldering blue eyes.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Emma says avoiding him.

"And yet, a few more seconds and my lips would have devoured yours... you would be begging me for more... screaming for me to..."

"Whale!" Emma jumps up as the two women return with the doctor.

"Sheriff." Whale nods his head. "Captain. It would seem that we might have you take permanent residence here."

"Well everyone does seem to want him dead." Snow says, shooting a glare at Killian. This makes Emma wonder about whether or not she overheard what Hook said.

"What happened this time?" Whale asks leaning over to inspect the Captain's wound.

"A little brat named Peter Pan happened."

"Oh grow up. It's only a cut." Emma rolls her eyes.

"Aye that it is." Killian leans forward so that he's closer to her. "Care to kiss it better love?"

"I'd rather not." Emma pushes him back down onto the bed.

"Quite dominating aren't we?"

"Hook if you don't want to be admitted to the hospital for more serious injuries I suggest you stay away from my daughter." Snow warns.

"I'm sorry your Majesty." Killian shifts his gaze to the blond savior. "But I can't promise that." Emma rolls her eyes, trying to look annoyed.

"Red, I give you permission to eat him the next full moon."

"Ruby, you're not eating anyone anytime." Emma counters. She an her mother have a little stare off.

"I think I'm just going to stay out of this." The girl says. "I'm pretty sure Wendy would skin me if I touched him anyways."

"Okay, then." Whale begins, he and Ruby steal a few glances at each other before turning to the pirate. "Your ribs are still badly bruised. But other than that you have a clean bill of health. Just lay off the strenuous activities."

"All strenuous activities?" Hook licks his lips seductively and casts a glance at Emma and Red, who had been eyeing him with a smile plastered on her face. Snow looks like she's ready to castrate him and Whale doesn't seem to like the way Killian stares at Red.

"Yes Captain... all."

* * *

"He deserves it you know." Peter has his head resting upon the bars of his cell.

"It doesn't matter Peter." Charming says, ready to close up the office and head home. "You can't go around shooting pirates... no matter how tempting it is."

"Not to mention if you hurt him, you hurt me." Wendy says, leaning against the desk.

"Why are you protecting that monster?"

"Oh he's the monster?"

"And he's turned you into one."

"Excuse me?"

"Tinker Bell told me what you did. Tricking her into giving you magic." His green eyes burn into hers. "But it seems you haven't used it yet." His eyes bore onto her chest where the pendant lies. She is wearing a low cut tank top, leaving not much to the boy's imagination.

"Enjoying the view Peter?" Wendy asks crossing her arms, covering her chest.

"It's not that bad actually."

"Okay kids I think it's time to break it up." David interrupts.

"Not yet. I'm not done with him." Wendy says, stepping closer to the cell. "What world did you grow up in? I know you left Neverland but you didn't leave with Baelfire."

"How?" Peter asks curiously.

"I have my ways."

"I landed in the Enchanted Forest sixteen years ago. There I met a few survivors of the curse." The boy begins. " A man called Robin Hood took me in. He taught me to survive. To fight like a man. I realized that my purpose in life was to end the man who took everything from me. Captain Hook."

"He took nothing from you."

"He took you!"

Silence ensues between the two young adults. The prince doesn't speak, because he knows better than to interrupt a lover's quarrel.

"Killian didn't take me! You lost me Peter! The moment you first tried to kill him. The moment you tried to separate me from him. He may be a pirate. He may be a monster. But he's my brother. He saved my life countless of times. I owe him everything." Wendy turns around, her throat sore from shouting, and leaves the station. The door slams behind her, causing Peter to jump.

Charming looks at the boy with a knowing look.

"The girl may be gone, but I still want to hear the story." The Prince says. "I know there were survivors in our land, but apparently time stopped there too."

"I left Neverland with the help of the last magic bean that my friend Tiger Lilly happened to have on her position. Baelfire ended up in this world right away, but I ended up in your land. Seven years ago I left the Enchanted Forest after I stumbled upon a magical wardrobe hidden within your castle. I landed in this world. I looked everywhere for Baelfire, but I couldn't find him. I decided to simply try and survive in this world."

"And how come you didn't attack Hook back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I never ran into the codfish." Peter laughs. "I only discovered Storybrooke after Wendy's wanted poster appeared on the internet. Then I followed her and your family here."

"Right, Wendy is not as innocent as her cursed self."

"Wendy's definitely not the girl I once knew." Peter says shaking his head. "I loved her even back then. As soon as I laid my eyes on her. And if there's one good thing I learned from Hook, it's that a man willing to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."

"She'll come around kid." He tells the twenty one year old. "Just don't go trying to kill her brother."

"I've seen what he's capable of and it's not pretty. But he seems to have all women wrapped around his finger. Especially that blonde Sheriff."

"What?" David snaps.

"That blonde woman there. Sheriff Swan, I think her name was." Peter says backing away from the bars at Charming's not so charming stance. "Right before I shot him, Hook and she were getting a little cozy. I'm pretty sure they were about to kiss."

"Hook and Emma kissed?" A third voice says. Neal Cassidy steps into view.

"Neal. Now's not a good time." Charming says.

"Relax David. I'm here to bail the kid out."

"Baelfire?" Peter asks perking up.

"Yup." Bae says. "Long time no see bud. Looks like the years have been kinder to you than me."

"I'm not sure letting him go right now is the best thing." David says. "I'm going to let him stay till morning, and if he feels less in the mood to shoot one handed pirates, I'll let him leave. But right now, I have to go talk with my wife."

The two men close the lights of the station and depart.

* * *

After the thorough medical examination is complete. Emma finds herself driving the pirate back to his ship. Red told Snow that she needed her help for something. Emma's superpower was telling her that was a complete lie. Why Ruby is trying to get her and Hook alone together is beyond her.

Hook rests on her shoulder as Emma helps him up the plank. Ever since Cora died, the Jolly Roger ceased to be invisible., so finding her isn't too hard. They enter the ship and the Captain leans against his desk.

"When I imagined us here, the situation was different."

"Shut up Hook." Emma rolls her eyes. "I'm doing you a favor, so try to be less you and more grateful."

"I can think of a few ways to show you my gratitude." Hook licks his lips. Emma looks as though she's going to punch him. "Well if you're not interested, I could always have the wolf girl. She looks like she's interested."

"You're such a pig." Emma says crossing her arms. The thought of Ruby and Hook together is making her sick to her stomach. "Plus Dr. Frankenstein and Red seem to have something going on."

"Well then I guess we'll have to arrange something lass."

"I wouldn't be with you, if you were the last guy on earth." Emma says.

"Yet you were willing to kiss me." Hook grins. Emma's heart stops. She wanted to kiss him. She still wants to. Her body needs him. But he's wrong for her in every way. She has to resist.

"Look Hook, you and I would never work out. We're complete opposites."

"You know Swan, we're not so different." Killian begins. "We were both orphaned. We both lost love. Not to mention we're both quite the catch." He winks. Emma gives him a face.

"But what do you mean orphaned?" She asks, her voice a little more serious. "You were abandoned as a kid?"

"Aye. My mother died when I was just a lad. My father was a pirate who abandoned me. Blackbeard never cared for anyone but himself. He was a ruthless bastard. He killed the one man who actually treated me like a son. Not to mention he killed many innocent people."

"Blackbeard was your father?!" Emma exclaimed.

"That he was." Killian says looking away.

"So you actually are my brother then."

The two lovebirds turn around to see Wendy standing at the doorway.

**What do you guys think? :D Was it a shocker? REVIEWS PLEASE :D Also, I need a list of songs... Like ones I can relate to CS... I'm thinking of making a Crack!Chapter in the future.. either for this fic, or making it a One Shot on it's own. Songs I am thinking about : Daylight-Maroon 5, Stay- Rihanna, Trouble- Taylor Swift, Heart Attack- Demi Lovato, Ballroom Blitz-Sweet... NEED MORE :D**

**-xoxphoenix10**


	13. Chapter 13: Pirates, Big Bad Wolves &Rum

**Okay. I lied. Chapter Thirteen isn't the one with many CS feels. That's chapter 14. :D Actually you all just might hate me for fourteen.. or not. I'm not sure. Let's just say in terms of content. I won't put something to R-rated that the show's producers wouldn't put on. But given there is some swearing and some not so child friendly things happening next chapter, that's why I rated it M. So this Chapter came out a little short. Also came out a little... Fluffy? All the same I hope you like it! ENjoy!**

Wendy stood at the entrance of the Captain's cabin, her mouth wide open. Killian was Blackbeard's son. She was Blackbeard's daughter. They were half siblings. She wasn't completely an orphan after all. Sure, she always thought of Killian as family, but now it has been revealed that they have the same blood running through their veins. Edward Teach's blood. But as she realizes this, another thing comes to mind. Peter was trying to kill her only family. And that scared her.

"You're really my brother!" She squeaks.

"What?" Killian asks. "You're Blackbeard's lass?" Wendy nods vigorously smiling. "Bloody hell! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"He locked me up in his ship for a few years. I wasn't actually keen on admitting he was my father." The girl says looking down. "But why don't you share the same name as him? Why are you called Jones?"

"I took my mother's name. And you?"

"I was an orphan, Darling is my adoptive parent's names."

"But... When I rescued you... I killed him." Hook says. "Does that bother you?"

"If you didn't he would have killed me. I'd say he deserved it." She walks up to him and gives him a tight embrace. Emma awkwardly stands aside, watching the family reunion. She thinks it's adorable that Hook has a little sister. She feels for both of them, being abandoned as children, growing up without families.

"Ribs... arrow." Killian grimaces in pain. Wendy steps back.

"Sorry."

"Well, now that you're here, I guess I'll be on my way." Emma says, ready to leave.

"What? No! Stay!" Wendy pleads. "I'll go. I'm obviously the one who interrupted."

"Aye, you did." Hook agrees, grinning.

"No you didn't." Emma shoots the pirate a dirty look. "I have to get back to Henry anyways. I'll see you two around." The woman exits the cabin and makes her way off the ship.

"So, you and Emma?" Wendy mocks. "My big brother's in love?"

"Not love, lass." Killian says turning away. He sits on the edge of his bed.

"But you like her."

"She is a woman."

"How observant of you."

"Why don't we talk about your infatuation?" Killian counters. "The famous Peter Pan."

"Old friend at most." Wendy says crossing her arms. "But the next time he comes after you, he'll be kissing my fist."

"Are you sure it'll be your fist?"

"You're disgusting."

"Both of you are definitely not children anymore. And I do remember how jealous you were of Tinker Bell and Tiger Lilly for getting so close to him." Killian raises his head, eying her carefully. "Am I wrong?"

"That's it. I'm finding somewhere else to stay." Wendy snaps.

"You should try the Sheriff's station." Killian grins. "I heard the bed is wide enough for two."

"Always the romantic Killian."

"Only for you Darling." Jones chuckles.

"I'm honored."

"You should be I am a Captain after all."

"All hail the almighty Captain." She mock bows and turns around. Wendy leaves the cabin and exits from the ship.

* * *

The stars twinkle in the night sky, as Wendy walks to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. The door creaks open as she walks inside.

"Miss Jones." Granny smiles, emerging from the back. "What can I get you."

"Please don't call me that." Wendy says. "My brother's being a pain in the ass. I need a place to stay." She takes out a roll of cash and places it on the counter.

"Square view it is then Wendy." The kind woman smiles. "Red's in the back."

The young girl walks to the back of the inn and greets her friend.

"You were right!" Ruby smiles. "That hospital room was so tense. And Snow, Victor and I overheard something about a kiss!"

"They almost did. Peter ruined their moment." Wendy says. "But more importantly, we're actually related! So no more talking about Killian in that way, because I will literally hurl."

"Aw. But, then who do I talk to? Belle is no longer Belle. We're trying to get Emma and Hook together. And Snow wants me to eat him."

"I swear Ruby, I'll turn you into a coat if you hurt him."

"Don't worry; I'm not exactly in the mood for pirate Captain."

"That's true. Word on the street is that you're craving doctors." Wendy winks.

"Victor's a decent guy. People need to give him a break."

"Uhuh, well so long as he refrains from reviving zombies I approve."

"So what do we do about Hook and Emma?"

A wide grin takes over the girls face.

"Well we have all night to plot." Wendy takes out a bottle of rum from her satchel. "Seems my brother underestimates my quick hands." Red grins in response.

* * *

The next morning, the two girls wake up to Granny's unimpressed stare. She picks up the empty rum bottle and shakes her head disappointingly.

"Rise and shine girls." She opens the blinds, causing the girls to be extremely aware of their killer hangovers.

"What time is it?" Ruby asks.

"Nearly two in the afternoon."

"What!" Wendy exclaims, whipping the covers off of her.

"That's what happens when you spend the whole night drinking, making crank phone calls to the dwarves and sneaking around Storybrooke." Granny frowns. "Apparently you stole Grumpy's axe. And Red, apparently you owe Doctor Whale a kiss?" Red's eyes widen as she tries to fight the blush creeping it's way onto her face. Granny looks like she's missing her crossbow. Her friend laughs. "Oh and Emma wants to see you at the station ASAP Wendy."

"NO!"

* * *

Emma Swan had been sitting at her desk all day, picking up the phone, listening to Storybrooke's residents complain about to drunk girls disturbing the peace last night. The worst was when Hook's sister put a new operation in Henry's mind...

FLASHBACK- 3:15 am.

The blonde savior heard her son's voice in the distance. She had woken up for a glass of water, when Henry's words lead her to his room. She opened the door and saw her son sitting at the edge of his holding a cell phone to his ear.

"Do you think it'll actually work?"

"Henry?" Emma asked.

"Uh oh." Henry's phone was yanked from his hands, as Emma put her ear to it.

"I guess we could call it Operation Beanstalk. But I believe your mom needs to chill before we can..."

"Wendy?" Emma asks.

"Oh no! Busted! Red run!" Wendy screamed through the phone. Them Emma heard laughter... drunken laughter... and then nothing.

END OF SHORT FLASHBACK

"That girl is so dead." Emma mutters from under her breath.

"Maybe she didn't tell him anything bad." David says from the chair across from her.

"She said Operation Beanstalk."

"And what's wrong with a beanstalk?"

"I..." Emma begins, but then stops herself. If there's one thing her father doesn't need to know about it's her time alone with Hook in the Giant's castle. The way Hook wrapped her wound.. the way he looked into her eyes. _Snap out of it Emma,_ she thinks. "Never mind."

"Can you let me out now." Peter groans from inside the cell. He had been sitting there overnight, and apparently he was extremely amused in the morning, because his crush visited him and said some not so PG rated things to him. He is still wearing the odd Enchanted Forest garb, sort of mixed with some modern day clothing. He has this world's white tank top under a dark green vest, his bare muscular arms showing. His legs wrapped in brown leather. No wonder Wendy did what she did.

"No kid. Give it another hour." Emma says.

"Not a kid."

"Yes you are." Charming says smiling. Peter reminds him slightly of himself when he was that age. Always wanting to grow up. Which is odd considering, Peter Pan is known to be the boy who never grew up.

The phone rings again and Emma answers it reluctantly.

"Sheriff's station. What did they do this time?"

"Emma?" Oh crap, definitely not the voice she wanted to hear.

"Neal?"

"Hey, yeah. I couldn't reach you at home and Mary-Margaret said you were at work." Baelfire explains. Emma really had to tell her not to give her ex's her whereabouts.

"Yeah, Wendy and Ruby were causing trouble last night. What's up?"

"Well, we never got to finish that conversation in Manhatten. I still want to be friends Emma."

"Okay meet me at Granny's at six, because right now I have to deal with Hook Jr. and the Big Bad Wolf."

"Alright. See you Ems."

Emma hangs up the phone and turns her head to David.

"Let him out." She says motioning to Peter.

"Finally!" Pan exclaims standing up.

"But remember what I said kid." David tells Peter. "No pirate hunting." Peter sighs but nods his head.

"Go to Granny's and ask for a room." Emma orders. The kid complies and heads out the door, not bothering to say a word.

"So." Charming begins, slightly gritting his teeth. "Why did you almost kiss Hook?"

Emma groans and slams her head on the desk.

* * *

Peter walks out of the Sheriff's station, bumping into a nervous Wendy.

"I'm so sorry." Wendy says, looking over his shoulder, which is tough considering he's a good head taller than her, even with her heels. Peter's sad face instantly lights up as he lays his eyes on hers.

"Now about that kiss..."

"What kiss?" The girl's eyes widen as pure fear takes control of her face.

"Last night, you broke into the station with Red. I have to say, you've grown up to have quite the tongue literally and figuratively." He winks. She looks like she's about to run.

"What are you trying to talk like Killian now?"

"He talks to you like that?" The sour taste of jealousy invades Peter's mouth.

"Bloody hell no!" Wendy gags. "Especially now that we've learned that we share the same blood."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"We're getting off topic." Peter's face scrunches up.

"And what was that?"

"You... breaking into the sheriff station with your friend. Then flirting with me and later shoving your tongue down my throat."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Peter mimics invading her personal space.

"I did not... I was drunk!"

"I noticed." Peter backs away. "Look. I don't want to force you into anything. Just be careful next time. And lay off the rum." He looks so sincere and sweet. Just like when he was an actual lost boy.

"How do you know it was rum?" Wendy asks smiling, she's hoping it's because she accidentally brought the bottle to the station.

"I tasted it." Peter gives her an angelic smile and walks away. And to think, they used to be best friends.

"Bloody hell, what have I done?"

* * *

Six o'clock came by fast. Emma walks into Granny's wearing her favorite black winter coat over a skirt and tights. Neal is there early this time laughing with Ruby whose head is on the counter.

"Everything alright here?" Emma asks.

"No" Ruby says. Her head is still on the counter, so it comes out a little muffled. Baelfire just laughs. Red picks her head up annoyed. "Remind me never to drink rum with a teenage pirate who's had three hundred years of practice."

"Hangover?"

"A deadly one." Ruby rubs her temples. "And Granny's not being sympathetic about it. She's really pissed."

"Well you stole her crossbow, went outside of Whale's house, telling him you'd only leave if he kissed you." Emma tells her, trying not to laugh in the process. "And when he got out you and Wendy ran away like a bunch of teenagers."

"Ugh! I need to go back to hanging around with Snow. The worst thing I've ever done with her is battle King George's knights." The hung over werewolf turns around to pick up food and serve it to other customers. Emma turns to the side to face Neal.

"So I was wondering, how this arrangement with Henry will work." Baelfire says. "I mean when can I see him?"

"Like I said before, your his father so I guess you can see him whenever you guys feel like."

"Which brings me to my next topic. Are you okay with Tamara being around him?"

"Yes." Emma answers a little too quickly. "I mean, she's going to be your wife soon. She's going to be a part of this family so it's okay for her to be around him. As long as she's not some psychopath ready to start a genocide." she laughs.

"Okay." Neal smirks. "So you won't mind that I asked her to come here?"

"What! When?"

"In three days."

"Well, did you tell her about you? About this town?"

"I was hoping you'd help me to."

"What happens when she sees a werewolf or Regina attacks us again or she bumps into Captain Hook?"

"That reminds me." Baelfire sits up straight. "I know you and Hook are a little friendly, but I'm not exactly comfortable with him near our son."

"What are you talking about?" Emma demands. "There is nothing between Hook and I!"

"Peter said he saw you two about to kiss."

"That kid is so dead!" Emma growls. "Look I'll tell you what I told my dad. I would never be with a guy like that. He's homicidal. And full of himself. And a pain in the ass."

"Then why were you about to kiss?"

"I am not explaining myself to you Neal." Emma gets up from the table and storms off, slamming the door. Everything is quiet except for Red's groans.

* * *

Once David and Mary Margaret gave Wendy a lecture about drinking and disturbing the peace, she decided to return to the Bed and Breakfast to sleep off her migraine. Sure it was still a little before seven, but she really wanted to sleep. The girl goes to her room and closes the lights, not even bothering to change out of her jeans and black shirt. She slips her jacket and boots off and climbs into bed.

Wendy is in a dark room. the air is thick and cold, bringing shivers to her spine. She looks around, seeing no escape, save for a door in the distance slight green light emanates from the door, drawing the girl close to it. As she turns the knob, she hears a high pitched yell and an unrecognizable zapping sound. Once the door swings open she sees a woman lying on a table, her body shaking frantically, her captors looming over her threateningly..._BANG_... A man is tied up... there's something glowing at his feet. Everything is blurry and then...

"No!" Wendy wakes leaping from her bed. There's a great pounding in her head, as two pairs of footsteps frantically rush towards her. Granny is the first to enter the room in a beige skirt and jacket, holding, well her crossbow. Red follows wearing black leather pants and a red blazer.

"Are you alright?" Granny asks.

"No... no." Wendy shakes her head frantically, holding back tears. Red puts a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to get to the docks... now!

**So here's what happens...**

**You'll have to wait for the other chapter :P Muahahah Sorry I just had a lot of sugar :) Energize me with Reviews! I need them to write :DD**


	14. Chapter 14: Revenge and Lust

**This chapter is kind of M-rated. *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* Oh! And thanks to all the wonderful readers who reviewed and favorited and followed this story... don't worry, I'm not ending it anytime soon... :)**

The night sky reflects onto the slow moving waves of the water. Killian is above deck looking beyond into the distance, admiring the sea, breathing in the salty ocean air.

"Hello Captain." Comes a voice. Hook whips around and sees the last person he wants to aboard his ship.

"Crocodile." He growls. "Get off my ship!"

"Or what?" Gold sneers. "You'll attempt to kill me again? Shoot my loved ones? Oh Captain, you need to realize you can never beat me. Sure you harmed Belle, something you shall pay dearly for. But you can never kill me. You will never get what you truly want."

Hook stares at Rumpelstiltskin bitterly.

"Even you have weaknesses."

"Ah yes, but yours are much easier to get to. Just remember you're no better than me pirate. In fact you've done a lot worse then I. You separated a mother from her son. Which reminds me of why I'm here. Stay away from Emma."

"Not bloody likely Crocodile." Hook laughs. "Especially now that I know how much it will anger you."

"You will not go near her. She is not yours. She and my son are meant to be together. And you will not take her away from him the way you took Milah from me."

"If they were meant to be, he would not be marrying someone else." Hook growls stepping forward. "And as for Emma, I don't I'll be backing away anytime soon." He laughs in front of Gold's face. "Now get off my ship."

"You forget one thing Captain." Rumpelstiltskin says, eying Hook evilly.

"And what's that imp?"

"I have the power."

Rumpelstiltskin lifts his hand sending the pirate flying backwards. Suddenly chains spring from nowhere and trap Killian against the mast of his ship. They wrap around his whole body, immobilizing him. With the snap of his fingers, Mr. Gold makes a stack of explosives appear at Hook's feet. The rope starts to burn slowly.

"How does the saying go again?" Gold sneers. "The Captain always goes down with his ship. Now you'll be out of everyone's way for good." The man sneers, impales the pirate with his cane then turns around and exits the Jolly Roger.

* * *

Her boots click against the concrete as she heads away from the diner. The Rabbit Hole isn't too far from the docks, and God knows Emma Swan needs a long hard drink. She curses herself for picking this day to wear a skirt. The air around her is quiet, save for the chirping of a few crickets, when she hears a voice in the distance. It's a man's voice. It's coming from the Jolly Roger. She sees a few crates in her peripheral vision and hides behind them as Mr. Gold limps down the ramp. Rumpelstiltskin was on Hook's ship. That's not good.

Emma remains hidden behind the boxes until the Dark One is out of sight. She then runs to the Jolly Roger to investigate. The savior slowly but warily boards the ship.

"Hook?" She calls out. But there's no reply. Then she sees him. "What the hell?" Her eyes widen at the sight before her. A few sticks of explosives are neatly laid out at the unconscious Captain's feet, who is wrapped in chains against the mast. Emma runs over to him.

"Oh my God! Hook! What happened?" She shakes his shoulder and his blue eyes flutter open, causing her to breathe out in relief.

"Swan?" He groans, then his eyes widen as he sees the stick of dynamite on its way to exploding. "Swan! Get the bloody hell out of here!"

"What? No!" She counters angrily. "I'm not leaving you here!" She turns her attention to the dynamite, and attempts to stomp on the cords to put the fire out. It doesn't work.

"It's no use doing that darling, the bloody crocodile enchanted it."

She looks at the chains, they're secured by one measly lock. This shouldn't be too hard after all, Emma was a thief for a good chunk of her years. She reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a lock pick. She fumbles against the lock, desperately trying to get it open.

"I don't mean to upset you love, but one might think you actually care for me." He smirks. Of course. Even in the face of danger he manages to flirt. Even when he's about to die.

"Shut up." Emma says still trying to pick the lock. Hook grins in response, but his smile soon falters.

"You need to leave now, love." His voice is filled with fright, but also compassion. "Don't risk your life for me. You have family who need you."

"So do you!"

"Wendy has managed nearly thirty years away from me, she'll be fine."

"I am not letting you die!" A single tear streams down the saviors face. She has probably a minute left before the ship gets blown to the moon. Killian looks into her eyes, giving her a pleading look. Then an idea pops into her mind. "No one's dying today."

Emma extends her hand over the lock and closes her eyes concentrating hard.

"Lass, what are you..." he trails off seeing the lock glow... then it snaps open. "Bloody hell!" Killian smiles as he rips the chains off his body.

Emma stands there watching what she just did, speechless.

"Come on lass!" Hook says, pulling her back to reality. The flame is nearly at it's end.

The savior makes her way towards the ramp, but Hook yanks her back.

"There's no time love." He says, taking her hand. They run to the edge of the ship, still holding hands and jump into the ocean, just as the bomb goes off. Both of them plunge into the water as fragments of the Jolly Roger rain onto them. The scene almost looks peaceful as tiny flames dance along her, and the waters slowly glisten orange.

Killian resurfaces taking in a large gulp of air. He's alive and can barely believe it. He grins as he treads the cool salty water.

"We did it Swan! You were bloody brilliant." He turns around expecting to be greeted by his savior but hears nothing and sees no one. "Swan? This isn't time to be playing games love. Swan? Emma?"

Fearing the worst he takes a deep breath and dives into the ocean. That's when he sees her, bobbing in the water, completely unconscious, dead almost. It's the most frightening thing he has ever seen. He swims towards her and swoops her in his arms, bring them both towards the shore.

Once they reach land, the pirate lays the woman on the beach.

"Come on lass, wake up! Swan!" Distress is evident in his voice. Killian quickly undoes the buttons on her jacket, and moves the soaked fabric aside. He begins to resuscitate her, giving her mouth to mouth. After a few seconds Emma's eyes snap upon and she turns to the side coughing out the water from her lungs. Killian lets out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" She asks, her throat still sore.

"It seems as if the impact of the explosion knocked you unconscious." Hook explains, then leaning closer he says. "Though I was imagining a different scenario whereas our lips met for the first time." Of, course, he couldn't resist.

"Thank you for saving me." Emma says, ignoring his last comment.

"Well I do believe we're even then." Killian smirks, but then his face becomes more serious. "Are you alright love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you need a hand getting up?"

"No, I can do it myself." Emma leans against her arm and slowly rises, but as soon as she puts her weight onto her left leg, she screams and loses her balance. Before she meets the ground, however, she is caught by Killian's arms.

"I assume its not so fine." Hook says, still holding her, to which Emma responds with a look. He examines her leg and sees a rather large splinter of wood protruding from it. Emma inhales sharply, staring at her leg.

"I... I can't walk with this." She says. Without warning Killian scoops her up in his arms. "Hook! Put me down!"

"Easy love." He says calmly, walking forwards. "We have to treat the wound immediately before it gets infected."

"Okay, so drop me off at the hospital."

"Swan, I've been a pirate captain for more than three hundred years, I think I can tend to your wound quite easily." Killian says, sounding a little offended.

"Where are you taking me?" Emma demands. It's not that she's ungrateful. It's that she fears having to be alone with him, this late at night, with him fixing her leg. Especially considering the wond is pretty high up her thigh.

"To your home, lass." His muscular arms around her are tormenting. She wishes he'd drop her off somewhere. Anywhere. Before she'll lose control.

* * *

Wendy, Red, Snow and David ran as fast as they could to the docks. Red notified them of Wendy's worry. The girl fell to her knees at the sight before her. The ship is destroyed. Her home is gone. Her brother is dead. Flames dance along the edges of the Jolly Roger, mocking her, screaming at her. The frame of the ship is still intact but the top is ruined. The sails are engulfed in the orange demons and black smoke is rising from the ashes.

"No! No!" The girl screams, clutching onto her crystal. The only thing she had left of Killian. She shoots upwards and runs towards the ship. Snow immediately stops her.

"Hey, Wendy listen to me. You can't go there." The girl immediately cries onto Snow's shoulder. She's a broken child. An orphan. A lost girl. "Shhh." Snow soothes the girl, hugging her. "It's going to be okay. We're here for you."

David and Red stare at the scene before them. The three adults know that they can't leave Wendy on her own. Snow and Red support her as they make their way to Granny's, while Charming phones the fire department.

* * *

Killian sets Emma down as they reach her apartment door. The woman opens the door only to be picked up once more by the pirate.

"Hook!" Emma exclaims. "Seriously, I think I could have made the two extra meters on my own."

He responds with his famous smirk and closes the door behind them, putting up the chain.

"Wouldn't want the crocodile or the queen finding us, now would we." He says as response to her questioning look. Carrying her across the apartment he lays her on the bed. "Do you have any rum?"

"Seriously?" Emma snaps, giving him a pointed look. "You want to drink now?"

"Not to drink. I need to disinfect your wound." Killian states simply, rolling his eyes. "Though a celebratory drink wouldn't be so bad either, afterwards."

"Top cabinet, in the bathroom, there's a first aid kit with alcohol."

Hook disappears in the bathroom, then resurfaces with the box at hand. He approaches Emma and kneels before her. Without warning, he slices through her fabric of her leggings at the location of her injury.

"What the hell Hook!" she exclaims, wincing after she moves slightly. He just ripped the garment mercilessly in half.

"Well, you could have tried removing on your own, love, but that would have been painful and time consuming." He tells her inspecting her leg. The wound is a deep cut, blood is gushing through and a large piece of wood is sticking out. His finger tips reach out for the splinter, and he turns his piercing gaze upon her. "This is going to hurt."

He suddenly yanks the wood chip out, causing Emma to gasp in pain. As a reflex she reaches out and grabs hold onto his wrist. But as immediate as she touched him she withdrew her hand.

"Sorry." She says.

"No need to be sorry love." He quickly unscrews the cap of the rubbing alcohol and dumps the contents on her wound.

"Ahh!" She screams. He grabs some sterol pads and begins dabbing the wound, causing her to wince. "Thank you."

"For what."

"Saving my life. Helping me."

"I believe you saved me first." Killian now wraps gauze around her thigh. She has to steady her breathing, because her hearts racing just watching him tie up the bandage with his hand and, well, mouth, high up her thigh. He's so close to her. Too close. Staring at her with blue eyes. Emma snaps out of her trance.

"I couldn't just let you die."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean 'Why not'?" Emma inquires. He's now standing up, no longer on his knees.

"There must have been a reason why you saved me."

"Wendy needs you."

"The lass is now a full grown woman. And with Peter her now, I'm sure she could manage."

"I'm the Sheriff, I can't let Gold get away with murder."

"No that's not it." His eyes are turning into a darker shade of blue. "Why did you save me?"

"I have morals Hook! I can't sit and watch you die!"

"Why not?!"

"Because maybe I care Killian!"

He doesn't respond. Emma and he just stare at each other. She had never called him by his name before, and she has tears in her eyes as she screamed it. She blinks rapidly, her breathing becomes heavy. Suddenly he grabs her face and kisses her hard, passionately. He expects her to push him off and smack him, but instead she kisses him back running her fingers through his hair, caressing his neck. She has wanted this for so long, and resisting him had been the hardest thing she could do for so long. He breaks away from her lips and lays kisses down her neck, causing her to tilt her head back and moan. She roughly pulls him back to her lips and he rubs her cheek with the edge of thumb.

Emma reaches to his thick leather jacket. They are still soaking wet from the sea, but she doesn't care. All she's focused on right now is Hook. She leans backwards onto the bed, pulling him with her, and wraps her right leg around him. Not breaking contact from his lips, the savior pulls his jacket off him and he begins to rid her of her top. He carefully rolls them over so he's on the bottom and she begins to kiss down his neck unbuttoning his shirt as she goes further down. She throws the shirt over to the floor, next to his jacket and her top. He slices the rest of her leggings off and gently removes her skirt, trying not to harm her in the process. Soon their pants join the pile on the floor and the continue their activities below the sheets. Killian rolls back on top of Emma and latches his Hook onto the metal bed frame for support. Breaking away from their kiss, he caresses her cheek with his right hand.

"We don't have to do this Emma. We can slow down and call it a night."

"But I want this." Emma says pulling his head closer to her. She puts her mouth to his ear and whispers seductively. "I want you."

The rest is oblivion. They lose control with each other. Unaware of the firemen outside. Unaware of Emma's cell phone buzzing frantically in her jacket pocket.

A few minutes pass and they collapse together, satisfied but worn out, slowly drifting off to heaven.

**Told you.. M-rated :) hehe**

**FEED ME WITH REVIEWS :D**

**-xoxphoenix10**


	15. Chapter 15: Breaking Hearts in Two

**Hello Oncers! Another long one in store. I actually enjoyed writing this one, even though it was long, and revising it is freaking annoying :P This is definatly another pro Captain Swan chapter. You might hate me for what's in store for them in the future :) Muahahah! Oh and this Chapter takes place during 'Selfless Brave and True'... but no pinnochio.. well he's mentioned. ANYWAYS, enjoy! And don't forget to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or whatever your hearts desire. Have a nice day dearies!**

Wendy couldn't sleep all night. That was until Snow White created a sedative and placed it in her tea. Completely wiped out, the girl dozed out in her room at Granny's, protected by Red and Snow. Charming had finished with the fire department at the docks with the dwarves and joined his wife at the Bed and Breakfast. They couldn't leave the girl alone. She is now completely orphaned. Discovering she had a brother only to lose him in the end.

David and Mary Margaret attempted to call Emma the night before, but she didn't respond so they decided it best to let their daughter sleep rather than break it to her that there was a murder in the town. As Wendy slept, the Charmings and the Lucas' couldn't help but notice her stirring.

The young pirate finds herself in the same strange dark room as before. This time two figures approach her. But not her. They bait a man tied to a chair. A man all in black leather... but it can't be him can it?..._BANG_... She's tied to a wheelchair, being rolled in a rotten smelling room. A woman is laid out on a table, as the captors bring another one out. She's too weak to fight them off as they attach probes to her temples...

Wendy opens her eyes. Everyone else is probably in another room. She crawls out of bed and opens the blinds. Zipping open her bag, she pulls out her phone and a set of speakers.

* * *

Prince Charming has a great pounding in his head. Opening his eyes, he realizes that Snow is also bothered. Then he hears it: a loud muffled beat, coming from close by.

"What in the...?"

"I don't know." Mary Margaret replies. "It started a few moments ago. It won't stop."

Suddenly, Ruby runs into their room.

"Do you hear it too?" She whines. "It's six in the morning!"

Snow and David get up and follow Ruby out into the hall. They approach the noise, and suddenly it becomes clearer.

_"This is how an angel dies..."_

"Isn't that Wendy's room?" Snow asks.

_"Blame it on my ADD baby... Sail."_

They walk in the direction of her room.

_"Sail."_

They finally reach the girl's room. And David pushes the door open.

_"Maybe I should kill myself..."_

"Wendy?" Ruby says, concern plastered all over her face. But the girl doesn't hear her. Instead she's sitting at the edge of her bed, with a blank stare on her face. She's wearing no makeup and her eyes look blood shot. A muffled vibration is heard from beyond.

"I think my cell's ringing." Charming says. "I'll be back." He casts another worried look in Wendy's direction.

"Wendy!" Red says again, trying to get her attention. _Why don't they just all go away? I don't bloody need a pity party._ She thinks.

_"Sail."_

_"Sail."_

_"Sai-"_

The music suddenly stops. Wendy looks up to see Red right next to her, having pulled out the speaker's plug from her phone. How she got there so fast was beyond her.

"Wendy, I know you're grieving... but seriously!"

"Red!" Snow scolds, rushing over to her. "Let her be."

"I'm absolutely fine." Wendy snaps. "So why don't you two bugger off..."

"You should be." David interrupts. "Because Hook's not dead."

"Wh...what?" Wendy stutters.

"That was Leroy on the phone." He explains. "There isn't a body on the ship. Hook wasn't aboard the Jolly Roger when she blew up."

"That's amazing." Snow exclaims, smiling wildly.

"Well, then where is he?" Wendy asks.

"We'll find that out soon enough." Charming tells the girl.

"But first we should probably go check on Emma." Snow states. "I called her last night, and texted her, but she hasn't responded. I'm worried for her."

"Not to mention, we should probably tell her it was a false alarm." Ruby adds.

"Ok, well, I think everyone should get dressed." David says motioning to everyone's pajamas. "And then we'll head over there."

* * *

It is warm. The air smells of sea and rum and leather... wait. Sea, rum and leather? Emma's eyes snap open. She's in her apartment. In Mary Margaret and David's bed. Naked. With a man behind her also naked. _Oh crap. Oh no_. The man reaches closer to her. Wrapping his left arm around her waist. She looks down. He's missing a hand. _What did I do?!_ She stirs slightly trying to turn around and hopes the man behind isn't who she's thinking. Dark black hair, scruffy beard, handsome as hell. _Oh crap_. She quickly whips her head back. This must have woken him, because the next thing she feels are his lips on her shoulder.

"Hello beautiful." He says. Him. Killian Jones. Captain freaking Hook. She had sex with him. _It wasn't even a quickie, it was raw and passionate and amazing,_ Emma thinks. _No! Get a grip of yourself. It can't happen again._ Killian kisses down her arm and Emma doesn't know whether she wants to melt into him or push him away. He kisses back up to her shoulder and then her neck. That's when she decides enough is enough. The woman turns around to face her lover, but realizes her mistake immediately. Those piercing blue eyes, that freaking cocky grin, his bare chest pressing against her. So muscular.

"Hey." She manages to say after catching her breath.

"Good morning love." Killian reaches with his right hand to caress her face. She smiles at him, because right now that's the only thing she's capable of doing.

"That was..." Emma begins.

"Amazing." Hook finishes for her. "You are amazing."

"Umm... thank you?" She doesn't mean to hesitate, or for it to come out as an inquiry, but it does, and she mentally curses herself for it.

"What's wrong lass?" He asks, picking up on her uncomfortable position.

"I don't know what I did last night." She bites her lip.

"Well, we..."

"No, I know that... but I wasn't... it wasn't me." Emma looks away. "I lost control."

"You didn't enjoy yourself..."

"No!" Emma says a little too fast. She definitely enjoyed herself, it's the little guilt trip she's getting now. "I did. But, this... this is wrong Hook. You and I, it can't work. This can never happen again. It won't."

"You said you care." He croaks.

"I lied." She lies.

He looks away. He's pissed, hurt. But then an idea pops in his head.

"Swan, if you didn't care. If you're not affected by me." He leans his head closer to hers, whispering seductively. Their noses touch. "Then you should be able to resist when I do this." He pets her cheek with his right hand and kisses her temple. She closes her eyes and leans into the kiss. She wants him. Deep down she does, but she can't risk it. She won't get hurt again. But right now, he's right about one thing.

"I know this isn't over." He continues.

"Killian..."

"Mm?"

"Just shut up." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. He groans into the kiss. Rolling them over, pinning her down. She wraps her legs around his waist, discovering just how badly he wants her.

_BANG!_

They immediately break away.

"Emma?" Comes a shrilly voice.

"M...Mary Margaret?" Emma asks.

"Sweetheart, could you come and remove the chain from the door. I think you accidentally left it on again."

"J...just a second! I just came out of the shower." Oh crap. What the hell is she supposed to do?

Emma whips the covers off of her and prances around the apartment collecting all her and Hook's discarded clothing. She tosses Killian his garb, who has the stupidest grin on his face, that she wants to smack off. He takes his time putting his pants on.

"Hurry up!" She whispers. He replies with a grin.

She already has a fresh pair of jeans on, that she slowly put on, to avoid injuring herself. She slips a fresh tank top on and discards the old stuff in the hamper. Nothing screams "I just had sex." more than last night's clothing. She's completely dressed now, but he only got his pants on. Frustrated she picks up his coat and vest, he's fooling around with his shirt, and pushes him towards the bathroom door.

"Get in!"

"In here?"

"Emma?" Snow asks again.

"Now!" She pushes him in and closes the door. Then she quickly fixes her hair and goes towards the door.

"Hi, sorry about that." She says answering the door.

"It's alright." Snow says entering the apartment. You stops at the messy bed. "You slept here?"

"Um... yeah."

"How come?"

"It felt better to be closer to the door." Emma bites her lip.

"Well, isn't this a great flat?" Wendy says stepping in after David, followed by Red. Yes, that's all she needs. Captain Hook's sister in the same room as her, with her horny brother close by locked in the bathroom. Red's nose scrunches, and she turns to Wendy, sharing a look. _Oh, she better not have smelled what I think she smelled_, Emma thinks.

"I don't know if you got our messages." David starts. "But, someone blew up Hook's ship. That's why we didn't come back last night. But he's not dead. We think he escaped, but we have no idea where he is. And Wendy's a little worried."

"We were wondering if you could help us look for him." Snow says.

"Um... sure... why don't we all go to Granny's for breakfast first?" Emma asks.

"Sounds good." Red says.

Suddenly, Mary Margaret's eyes flicker down to the floor and widen. Emma follows her gaze and her heart jumps. At the edge of the bed, is Hook's freaking hook. Wendy sees it too, and rolls her eyes.

* * *

The look on Emma's face is hilarious. Like a deer in headlights. Wendy is mad but also ecstatic. Mad that Killian was fooling around while she was grieving for him, but happy that he and Emma are finally working out.

Emma quickly kicks the hook underneath the bed, so no one else notices, but everyone has noticed. Well, everyone but David, which is good considering he's highly protective of his little girl.

"David." Snow says. Yes your highness, tell Daddy so he can beat up the big bad pirate. "Could you go to Neal's room and pick Henry up. I'll meet you there."

"Sure."

"And Ruby, Wendy, could you give Emma and I a minute?"

"All do respect, your majesty, I think I need to talk to Emma as well." Wendy says, not budging.

"I think I'll just go with David." Ruby says awkwardly.

Once the prince and the wolf are out of earshot, Snow begins.

"Emma, is there something you'd like to tell me?" The princess asks her daughter.

"No." Emma bites her lip and looks down.

"Hook. You can come out of the bathroom now." Snow crosses her arms.

The bathroom door squeaks open, as the infamous Captain steps out.. shirtless. Wendy rolls her eyes. Snow glares at him, appalled. Emma stands there, slightly turned on but mostly pissed that he didn't have the decency to put his shirt on.

"Well this awkward." Killian mutters the obvious. Emma's face turns pale.

"Idiot." Wendy mutters.

"Hello ladies."

"Can I kill him yet?"

"Wait behind the line Wendy." Snow growls, then she turns to Emma, who's face is paled. "Honey, I know you're a grown woman, and you can make your own decisions... but him? How? Why?"

"How? Why milady I would assume you'd know by now."

"Shut it Killian, and put on your bloody shirt." Wendy snaps.

"I don't think I have to take orders from you." Hook says. Crossing his arms.

"Sheriff help me out here."

"Hook." Emma warns.

"Ah, so I'm Hook again, if I recall last night I was something else." Killian sneers leaning closer to her. _WHACK!_

Everyone looks to see Wendy fuming mad at her brother.

"I thought you were dead! You no good son of a..." _WHACK!_ "Do you know what that did to me? No! You don't! So put your bloody shirt on and grow up!"

"Ow! Blasted woman!" Hook winces, yanking his shirt from her. She just smacked him in the chest where his broken ribs are. He complies and puts his shirt and vest back on. Emma, then hands him his hook, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Could you two give us a moment." Emma asks the two pirates. Wendy exits the apartment, stomping. Killian follows her, with his coat at hand. "Look, Mary Margaret, I know what I did was irresponsible and stupid, but it won't be happening again. I promise."

"Emma you don't have to promise me anything." The black haired woman smiles. "Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

* * *

Outside of the apartment, Wendy punches Hook's arm, playfully.

"What the..."

"So, is she gunna be my new sister in law." Wendy grins, confusing her brother who thought she was going to kill him a few minutes ago.

"You really need to work on your mood swings, Darling."

"Well, I couldn't have simply given you a high five in front of Mary Margaret, now could I?"

"A high five?" Hook inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Wendy says. "We should probably check your ship out. Hopefully she's not too damaged, or else you'd have to go and search for a new place to stay. Though I doubt you'd have to look to far."

"Aye, we shall inspect her. After I have breakfast and skin that crocodile."

"Whoa! No! I'm guessing, he's the reason she blew up in the first place. " she holds a hand out in front of Hook. "So getting in his way again might not be the best course of action."

"Get out of the way Wendy." The Captain snarls. "I've already let too much time pass by."

"Look brother, don't do this. If you won't do it for me, do it for Emma." she eyes him, then turns around and walks away.

* * *

Killian arrives at the docks and sees his Jolly Roger for the first time after the night before. It's not completely destroyed, but her top is badly burnt. A few of the dwarves are there, with men in strange neon yellow uniforms and the ungiant giant named Tiny. There's smoke from the night before rising from the ship. Some of the men in yellow are on board the ship spraying water onto her.

"Pirate." Grumpy says, standing next to him, looking upon the ship as well.

"I prefer Captain, Dwarf." Hook smirks back.

"It looks like your ship took a lot of damage. Not that I'm complaining of course. I'm sure this would have happened sooner or later."

"Of course it would have." The pirate laughs. "If not the Crocodile, then Snow White's seven little helpers."

Grumpy looks like he's about to knock Hook out, when Tiny comes rushing over.

"Grumpy, the Blue Fairy wants to see you." The giant motions to the woman in a blue cloak. The dwarf makes his way over to Mother Superior and Tiny cocks his head to the side, staring at Killian. "I know you! You're the pirate who came to my castle with Emma to get the compass."

"Aye, that I am."

"But you're also the one who helped that witch lock me up and shrink me!" Tiny growls.

"About that." Killian laughs. "No hard feelings mate, it was just business." But before Tiny could respond, Mother Superior came striding over, with Grumpy at her side.

"Grumpy informs me that Mr. Gold attempted to assassinate you. That your ship paid dearly for that." Blue says, Killian's face hardens at the mention of Rumpelstiltskin, but nods. "He said that you're coldblooded and driven by revenge. But he also said that you have a sister that you care for deeply and that this boat was also her home. And for that I will help you out." She raises her glass wand and the Jolly Roger is instantly restored to her original beauty. The fairy places her wand back in her cloak. "Good day Captain." She strides away as gracefully as she came.

* * *

At the diner, David is sitting with Mary Margaret and Henry at a booth in the back. Dr. Whale is at the bar stool and Ruby is handing him a cup of coffee. Wendy walks in, nods at the Charmings and goes to the counter.

"What do we do about August?" Snow asks Charming. "I mean I notified Geppetto, and he, Emma and I are going to look for him again. But he turned completely into wood. What do we do?"

"When she's done working on Hook's ship, we'll ask Mother Superior for some help." Charming replies.

"And Emma's going to join us later right?" Henry asks, drinking hot chocolate.

"Yes, as soon as she's done interrogating Mr. Gold about the explosion." Snow responds caressing her grandson's head lovingly.

"Are you sure it was a smart idea to let her go to Gold alone?" David asks.

"She said wanted to do this on her own." Snow says.

Wendy turns back to face Red.

"Are things ever not complicated in this bloody town?" She asks her friend.

"You're talking to a werewolf." Ruby laughs. "One who ate her boyfriend... literally. And his name was also Peter."

"Ah... well apparently I ate mine's face... with my lips... why are you laughing?"

"Oh, that's actually one of the few moments I remember."

"Oh great! Apparently I also talked dirty to him. Care to tell me what I said?"

"No... you really do not want to know. I'll tell you this... no one can ever doubt that you have Captain Innuendo as a brother."

"Let's talk about something else. Like the look on Emma's face this morning." Wendy smiles. "They don't hate each other anymore!"

"Well you never know, it could have been hate sex."

"RED!"

"Yeah I smelled them as soon as we were in the hallway. Emma seemed pretty satisfied. And Hook smelled... well like he wasn't done with her." Ruby winks.

"Red... please can we just talk about the fact that they're finally together! He's got a bad case of Swan."

"Who's finally together?" Wendy froze. Leave it to Peter Pan to eavesdrop, and leave her breathless in the process.

"Apparently Emma Swan and Captain Hook did the deed."

"Victor!" Ruby scolds.

"Really Frankenstein?" Wendy snaps. "You just had to eavesdrop?"

"Number one, you girls aren't exactly quiet. I'm surprised Snow didn't pass out of shock or the Prince didn't bolt out of here to give the Captain his right hook."

"That's right, you dealt with David's fist first hand." Wendy snorts. "You slept with his wife." Seeing his confused look she adds "Nurses talk."

"Number Two." Whale continues, ignoring Wendy. "I need to be aware of my patient's activities. And it seems as if the Captain has disobeyed my one order... which was no strenuous activities."

"Alright, Doctor, now if you don't mind, this was a private conversation so go away!"

"Wendy." Red warns.

"Why so bitter?" Peter asks.

"You too pretty boy." Wendy says.

"Oh so now I'm pretty."

"Yes go fix your hair in the mirror or something."

"No, I think I'll stay right here." Peter plops himself on the stool between Whale and Wendy. "Red, could I have two sundaes please?"

"Quite the sweet tooth there Peter, you may want to slow it down."

"Oh, one's for you." Peter says smiling. Wendy stares at him for a moment. Does he think this is a date? She doesn't want to date him. Does she? She knew him as a fourteen year old boy for three hundred years. All that time she was older than him, and in a span of a few years, he's now older than her. They were best friends. She doesn't want that to change. Or does she?

"Make it one Red." Wendy says, then she leans closer to the Lost Boy. "See I'm more of a lemon sorbet girl. Have a good day Peter." She picks up her bag and exits Granny's.

* * *

"Gold!" Emma enters the pawn shop, forcefully smacking the door open.

"Ah Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap Gold." Emma snaps. "Everyone knows you did it."

"Did what?" He steps from behind his counter.

"You blew up Hook's ship."

"Ah that, well, that was just me ridding the town of a nuisance."

"It's attempted murder."

"Well he did try to kill me. And he hurt Belle. Must I remind you of all the harm he's caused?"

"It doesn't justify murder."

"Oh, in my books, it does."

"Stay away from Hook, Gold."

"Or what? You'll come back wielding daddy's sword?"

"Or you just might lose your son. What he hates more than your magic, is your blood lust." With that, Emma Swan left the Pawn Shop.

* * *

"Wendy, wait!" Oh, great. Now he's following her. He grabs her shoulder and spins her around outside the Diner. "What did I do? What's changed since Neverland."

"Peter, everything's bloody changed. We were kids and now we're not."

"That's not what I meant. I'm talking about between us."

"Look, it's been nearly thirty years, friendships never last."

"I thought we were more than just friends?" He stares into her eyes. Green on green.

"You separated me from my brother. You tried to kill Killian more than once. And don't tell me you've changed, Peter, because a few days ago if it wasn't for me you would have nearly succeeded."

"Wendy, I care about you!" Peter grabs her shoulders. "And I will never hurt you again. But there's something between us that you can't deny."

"Peter, that kiss. It was a mistake. I was drunk."

"When you're drunk you tend to do what you desperately desire when sober." Before she can respond, he captures her lips with his, cupping her cheek in his palm. She reciprocates for a second, only a second, when she realizes what she's doing and pushes him off.

"No." She says when they break. "I can't." Even though her voice says one thing, her lips do the complete opposite, as they crash against Pan's once more.

* * *

Killian Jones stops at the sight before him. Sure he's far away, but he can distinctly see his little sister passionately making out with Peter Pan. The little pest who has gotten between him for three hundred years. He shakes his head and walks away and starts thinking about Emma, and the night that they shared. He remembers the way her lips felt, the taste and smell of her skin. How good she made him feel. The woman was intoxicating for him. But then he remembers the fear in her eyes when she woke up next to him that morning. How she looked like she wanted to run, but also how she still wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He continues to walk smiling at the memory, when he rams into someone.

"I'm sorry I should have looked where I was..."

"Swan." He smiles.

"Hook." Emma smiles back.

"Fancy seeing you here." he leans towards her seductively.

"Look, last night, it was fun but that's it. It was nothing. And it's never happening again. It's done."

"Oh Swan," Killian says in a husky voice. "I am far from done with you." And as he did last night, Captain Hook leaves Emma Swan breathless once more.

"Hey Sheriff." Wendy walks over, giving her brother a look. She licks her lips and swallows due to her recent make out session with Pan. "We need a girl's night out. A day away from cocky males."

"Yes we do." Emma replies.

Hook continues his walk to the docs when a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Hello Captain. It's been awhile." He whips himself around to see a woman standing there. The same woman who found him back in Manhattan. He tries to make a move, but someone from behind him presses something into his back. He feels excruciating pain and then nothing.

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**, **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**, **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**, **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**... **Ok no more sugar for me :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Monsters Within

**Hey Oncers. Okay this one is a little sad... and filled with a lot of anger. But don't worry, you haven't seen the worst of it yet. Don't hate me! Also if you haven't read it yet, I made my Crack!Fic called 'Ballroom Blitz' loosely based on this story. It may or may not hint to certain things in this fic. Also I'm debating whether or not to end this one in a few Chapters. I'm still loosely following the show's event... kind of. This chapter is from 'Lacey' to 'the Evil Queen'. ANYWAYS, Enjoy, Review and FOLLOW! **

Someone attacked August. Storybrooke is no longer safe. And with the addition of outsiders such as Tamara and Greg, the residents of the town are growing restless. Regina has shown her face in the town, which makes no difference as no one can actually capture the Evil Queen. To top it off, Hook has disappeared, leaving Emma angry and frustrated. He got what he wanted from her and left! That damn pirate!

Now she sits in her apartment with Baelfire and Henry eating tacos in silence.

"So are we gonna go to the park and sword fight dad?" Henry asks Bae.

"Yeah, sure." Bae says between bites. "Emma you're okay with that right?"

"Sure, it doesn't bother me. Though David might be a little upset." Emma replies. "Since you've kind of promised him he could teach you."

"Gramps was going too easy on me." The kid says taking another bite.

Emma sighs as Henry finishes his taco and runs off with Neal. She promised Red, Wendy, her mom and even Lacey a girl's night out. Heading to her closet, she looks for something she can possibly wear to Storybrooke's most unsanitary watering hole, the Rabbit Hole. Digging through her clothes, she finds the skirt she wore the day she was with Hook and sighs. He abandoned her. No goodbye or anything, and she can't even get him out of her mind.

She finds the only dress she owns, the pink one she had on when Henry found her on her birthday. She slips into it and pairs it with her favorite boots and heads out.

* * *

"Where is he?" Wendy barges into Regina's office. A sword at her hip, her daggers and guns in place, the girl was done playing to this world's rules, not that she ever followed them in the first place. She is wearing a black dress, leather black boots and black jacket, the slight red in her hair flickering in the light like blood.

"You'll have to be more specific than that my dear." Regina answers calmly. "Leaning back in her chair."

"Where's my brother?" Wendy leans in threateningly.

"Well," Regina laughs. "Doesn't this look oddly familiar? Miss Jones it seems you have a problem keeping track of your loved ones."

"That would probably be because a witch won't stop trying to ruin everybody's life."

"I don't think I like your tone Miss Jones. Besides, who's to say your Captain hasn't just left Storybrooke."

"Because he wouldn't just get up and leave after..." Wendy pauses.

"After?"

"Never mind." She takes a step back and mock bows. "I have certain matters to attend to at the moment. Good day your Highness."

* * *

Killian's eyes flicker open. He's tied up on a wooden chair, gagged. The room is dark save for the moonlight passing through the glass, of what he realizes is the face of a clock. He's being held hostage in a bloody clock tower. He can't be heard no matter how loud he tries to scream. He is alone. Completely alone. But this time, not even a glass of rum can fix it.

But its not like this is something new, after all. For half a day Hook was carted from Manhattan to Storybrooke by the same woman who incapacitated him this time, and not in the good way. She had threatened him if he exposed her, promising to hurt those closest to him, and telling him that she would find him when she needed him. So, like a good little pirate, he did as he was told, not wanting for Wendy to get hurt. But now, whether he likes it or not, Emma is part of that list. To deal with his current situation he thinks of her and their night.

* * *

Emma arrives at the bar a little late. She joins Mary Margaret, Ruby, Ashley and Lacey at the counter. Snow's wearing a simple skirt and white blouse, Red is wearing a scarlet number, Cinderella's in a baby blue dress and Lacey is, well, in a really short blue sequence dress.

"Emma!" Red exclaims, greeting her. "Love the dress!"

"Thanks." She replies, putting on a smile. "Martini please, extra dry." She tells the bartender.

"Are you alright." Snow asks. _I will be after these drinks, _Emma thinks.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem a little stressed."

"She just needs to loosen up." Lacey says, downing a shot. "Have a drink or two, take a guy home." The two princesses are too stunned to speak. Red smiles, and Emma looks away.

The bar door opens, and in walks Wendy, wearing her black strapless.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She says sitting next to Lacey. She orders a shot of rum. "I was having a bit of a discussion with our town's cheery mayor."

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Ruby asks.

"She needs to learn that I don't fear her. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure she's involved in Killian's disappearance." This causes Emma to put her glass down.

"I'm sorry, disappearance?" Emma inquires. "You haven't seen him either?"

"No. My first guess was Gold, but he seems to be preoccupied with other things." Wendy motions to Lacey.

"I'm sorry who are we talking about?" Lacey interrupts.

"Um... Killian Jones, the guy who got hit by the car." Snow tells her.

"Oh the hot guy with the accent." Ashley chokes on her drink, Ruby offers a weak smile, Snow clears her throat and Emma and Wendy grit their teeth.

Just then Mr. Gold and David enter the bar.

"Speak of the devil." Red says.

"Snow, I thought we said no guys." Cinderella whines.

"I didn't call him here."

Gold spots Lacey and walks over. The door swings open for a second time as Whale, Jefferson and Peter walk in.

"And on that note I'm gone." Wendy gets up and starts leaving. As she passes Rumplestiltskin she pats him on the shoulder. "Good luck, you're gonna need it." She bumps shoulders with Peter as she exits the bar.

"Well, unlike her, I'm not scared of a little male company." Ruby says walking over to Whale.

"I'm just going to go and talk to your father for a second." Mary Margaret says, getting up. Emma looks to Ashley.

"Don't tell me you're leaving too."

"Sorry," Cinderella states. "But I've got a little one to feed." She too leaves the bar.

"Guess it's just you and me." Emma tells Lacey.

"Good evening Lacey." comes the Dark One's voice. _So much for girl's night, _Emma thinks. "Miss Swan."

"Gold." Emma replies in the same tone. She turns back to her drink and drowns herself in her thoughts. She thinks about Hook and how he might be in trouble, but then again his sister is known to over react.

"Hello there." Emma turns to her right to see who the intruder of her thoughts is. A man in a black leather jacket, with dark blond hair sits casually next to her. "Could I buy you another drink?"

"No thanks." Emma says, she can feel the man's gaze trail up and down her body. _You can go to hell,_ she thinks. Where's over protective Snow and Charming when you need them?

"You know," he starts. "I used to be a Sheriff too." Oh, right, this is the disgusting pig, the sheriff of Nottingham who's been hitting in Lacey for the past few days.

"I'm not interested." Emma says, not even bothering to look at him.

"How, when you haven't even got to know me?"

"I'm sorry but where I come from, " a voice says. A mad voice. Jefferson. "When a woman tells you no, you respect her wishes."

The coward looks at the Mad Hatter for a split second then takes off.

"Says the guy who kidnapped and drugged me." Emma retorts. Jefferson laughs.

"Believe me when I say, you're not my type." Now Emma feels a little insulted. Only a little.

* * *

Outside the bar, Wendy is walking towards the docs when someone grabs her by the shoulder and yanks her back. She turns around to face the nuisance.

"You!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, me." Standing before her is her ex foster brother, Edward. "We didn't get to finish what we started the other day." He caresses her bare arm, and Wendy grimaces, disgusted. She smacks him across the face.

"If you think you can touch me, you must of hit your head harder than I thought."

"Oh, I think that I can do what I want." He pushes her and she hurls into the wall. She looks at him, mouth open, in shock, wondering how he could have gotten so strong. She steps forward to punch him, but he easily blocks it, and pushes her down. "Let's just say I spiked your drink." She tries to get up, but he easily causes her to lose her balance and fall back down again.

"How." She growls.

"My friend's the bartender." He laughs. He pulls out a knife.

"Is this the only way you can have a woman?" Wendy snaps. "By forcing yourself onto her?"

"Believe me, you'll be willing soon."

"Try it, and my brother will have your head."

"I'm not that naive dear Phoebe." He says inching closer. "I know that stupid pirate is missing. He's not coming back for you. No one cares for you."

"That's where your wrong." Peter appears out of nowhere and tackles Edward to the ground. He punches him a couple of times before he gets up and kicks him. Wendy takes the opportunity to grab the pistol out from her boot. She aims it at Edward.

"Leave now if you value your life." She warns.

"And if I see you again, I'll kill you myself." Peter adds, giving him another blow to the stomach just for good measure. As the menace staggers off, Pan tries to help Wendy.

"I'm fine." She growls, cursing seconds later as she need to lean against a building to support herself. "You shouldn't have meddled! I had everything under bloody control."

"Why do always push me away?"

"I'm not."

"One kiss and you avoid me like the plague."

"It wasn't just a kiss for me!" She yells. "Blast it! I'm confused Peter. We were friends and now you want more. I want more! I'm bloody confused!"

"It wasn't just a kiss for me either." He cups her cheek and she falls into his embrace. "I care for you."

"I care for you too."

* * *

Mr. Gold took Lacey to the diner and Snow and Charming called it a night, so now Emma, Ruby, Whale and Jefferson sit together at a booth.

"I mean it's gotta be Tamara, right?" Emma downs another Martini, completely intoxicated. "She comes in and then BAM! Everyone dies."

"And people say I'm mad." The hatter says leaning over to the doctor.

At that moment, Peter and Wendy return. Wendy's hair is a little crazed and she's still slightly limp.

"Did you guys..." Ruby begins with wide eyes.

"What? No!" Wendy snaps.

"Some filth named Edward attacked her." Peter growls.

"You okay?" Emma slurs.

"Yeah." Wendy responds. "Though you might want to check out the bartender later, apparently little Eddy has a great influence on him."

"Sheriff Swan's not in a state to go check anyone." Dr. Whale says as a matter of factly. He leans over and inspects Wendy's forehead. "An you're in no state to be out. You should go home and rest."

"Fine. Ruby? Are you coming?"

"Yes." Red then turns to Whale and Jefferson. "Can I trust you two to get her home safely?"

"Yes ma'am." The hatter gives a mock salute. Whale grins, while taking away Emma's Martini, when she reaches out for it once more. She pouts.

* * *

"I prefer it with the lights on." Hook growls. A canvass sack is forcefully yanked from his head by the dark haired woman. A man stands at the other side of him, wearing a gray hat. "Ah, I see you've made a friend. To what do I owe the pleasure."

"Can it Hook." Tamara snaps. "Seems like you made good on our deal, so as result I won't kill your precious sister. But now we need you to do something else for us. And you'll do it willingly."

"And what would that be sweetheart?"

"You're going to cozy up to Regina." Greg orders, not too fond of the way Hook is talking to Tamara. "You're gonna get close to her and in return we'll help you."

"What?" They drag him with the chair closer to the clock's face and hand him a scope. He diligently takes it and looks through. Belle or Lacey is clinging on to the Crocodile with a large smile on her face. Rumplestiltskin's happy and in love while he's trapped in a clock with two morons. "And if I don't want your help?" He snarls.

"You do." Tamara grins. "It's not like you have anything to live for." She points to the town again. Killian looks to where she pointed and sees Emma wobbling forward with another man's arm around her waist. The mad hatter. How could she?

"How can you help me?" He grits his teeth, slamming his body forwards, trying to break the ropes binding him to the chair.

"We know how to kill magical creatures." She announces proudly. She shoots Greg a look. They've got him right where they want him. But just to make sure, they'll add in an extra security blanket just to make his motivation more iron clad.

* * *

Its seven in the morning in Storybrooke and Emma's got a pounding headache but she's still determined to make it to the station to deal with her suspicions on Tamara. That's when she sees him. He looks angry. Really angry. Killian marches over to his sister and starts yelling at her. Because it's her job and because she just wants to calm him down, she makes her way over to the two pirates.

"I can't believe you Wendy!" He yells.

"What the hell is your problem?" She screams back.

"You!" He snaps. He pulls something out from his coat. It's a small red leather bound book. Wendy's journal. "You knew! You knew she was going to die and you bloody let her! You're a goddamn Seer!"

"Where did you get that?" Wendy swallows hard.

"And you're not denying it. It's true isn't it?"

"Is everything alright here?" Emma asks. She's never seen someone this angry before. His blue eyes are now dark with rage.

"Isn't it?" He presses further, ignoring that Emma is even there. Wendy looks him in the eyes, regret and sorrow evident. "Yes."

Then Killian Jones does what no one expects, he hits Wendy across the face.

"Hook!" Emma yells. Pulling him back. The young girl falls to the ground clutching her cheek.

"WENDY!" Peter Pan sees his dear friend on the sidewalk and runs over. "Don't you dare touch her, you damn Codfish!" Hook laughs wickedly in the boy's face.

"You're a bloody bastard." Wendy snaps, getting up. "Milah deserved what she got. I was glad to be rid of her. She was a bitch, a vile wench who abandoned her child, to be with a scum pirate like you." She didn't know where this bitterness was coming from, but he just smacked her!

"All those years, I showed you kindness, I saved your life." Hook says, his fist tightening. "And you repay me by letting my love die in my arms by a demon! I don't bloody care if you're my sister. We're not family. My loved ones are dead. We're done!"

"Peter, get Wendy out of here." Emma warns. The boy moves to lead the girl off but she stands her ground.

"I'm not leaving. You know what, Captain. You're right. All your loved ones are dead. Your mother, your father, Milah, the child she was carrying." Whoops. That wasn't supposed to slip. But Wendy Darling was to enraged to give a damn.

"You're a bloody monster! You know that lass? I'll kill you for what you've done." He screams at her.

"Back away from her Hook." Peter warns, his voice is deeper then before.

"Everyone calm down before I'm forced to lock you up!" Emma screams, desperately trying to gain control of the situation. Her hand is placed on Killian's chest keeping him back.

"It sucks doesn't it." Wendy find herself saying, her hand automatically grips the hilt of her blade. "But what are you going to do about it you coward?"

Hook lunges forward.

"HEY!" David runs forward, pushing the pirate violently back. Snow follows behind him, shocked at the scene before her. "Back away! Turn around and walk away." He orders. His gun is out pointed threateningly at Killian. The Captain turns back to face his sister. "I never want to see you again, vile creature. We're done." He walks away in the direction of the docks. As her parents tend to the two teenagers, Emma runs after Hook, calling his name. When he doesn't respond she grabs his hand. He turns around trying to avoid her gaze.

"What do you want Swan?" His voice is dark and dangerous.

"What do I want?" Emma snaps. "You disappear for days without a word! You come back with a huge ass temper. You hit your sister! And now your treating me like we're enemies again, like nothing happened between us."

"You're right Swan." Hook shoots. "Nothing happened between us. A mere fling was all it was. Do you think that bloody night meant anything to me? Do you think I actually have feelings for you Swan? Milah meant something to me. She was my love, my happiness. You mean nothing to me. Just another wench in the bed. A good lay, sweetheart. I got what I wanted. And now I'm done with you."

_SMACK!_

"You're disgusting. I can't believe I trusted you for one second!" Emma shoots back. She let her walls down and he broke her. He used her. She couldn't believe him. He played her well, seducing her and pretending to actually give a damn. When you realize how lonely and miserable your life is you'll know you made a mistake."

She doesn't give him a chance to respond she just storms off trying to hold back tears as she makes her way to the station. He stands there watching her, knowing how he wounded her, hating every second of it. But she was with another man. She didn't care for his feelings so why should he.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Emma sat in the bar, a little tipsy. Jefferson was next to her sipping a beer.

"What do you mean I'm not your type?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. It's not that she cared. Well, maybe a little. She wasn't interested in the Hatter, it was pure curiosity.

"Let's just say I have my eye on another." Jefferson smirked. "Long before you were born little Emma."

"Oh, haha." Emma rolled her eyes. "I forgot, everyone here is ancient. I'm younger than your daughter right?"

"Yep. She would love to pop over and braid your hair, too bad you're not the greatest influence."

"Ouch, now I think I'm going to cry." Emma mocks.

When Ruby and Wendy went to Granny's and Peter left to deal with the bartender, who seemed to have fled, as another stood at the counter, Emma, Dr. Whale and the Hatter continued to sit and chat away. The sheriff was beyond wasted so the two men decided it was time for her to go home. Once up from his seat, Whale felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his pager.

"Great, I have to run to the hospital." He said turning to Jefferson. "Can you take her home?"

"It's not a problem Victor." He holds out his hand to Emma. "Come on Miss Swan."

"We're not going to Wonderland are we?" She slurred. Whale chuckled as he exited the bar.

"No far worse than that. We're going to your apartment. Don't want Mommy and Daddy worrying now do we?"

Emma giggled like a school girl and tried to get up, stumbling in the process. As they walked outside, Jefferson had to put an arm around her waste to prevent her from falling flat. It was a fifteen minute walk back to her place, Snow answered the door cautiously and brought her daughter in the house.

"So who's this mystery girl?" Emma called out as the hatter turned to leave.

"Let's just say she really knows how to work her magic." He sneered and left the apartment.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Killian walks in the mayor's office, discovering Regina at her desk.

"Captain." She greets. They're both alone, with vengeance on their mind. A perfect team. She tells him of her plan to escape the total destruction of Storybrooke with Henry. They go down to the library where Hook gets pushed into a pit and battles Maleficent. He remembers Emma telling him of how she defeated her with a sword to the heart and tries to end the beast with his hook. As Regina exits the library, her treachery catches up to her. Hook stands there along with Greg and Tamara, ready to make her pay for the stuff that she's pulled.

"Bag her." Tamara orders, and Greg obeys.

* * *

The sun is now hidden from the roads of Storybrooke, leaving a faint glow of grey to illuminate the town. After Peter and Snow dragged her to the hospital to be checked by Whale, only to receive a Tinker Bell glow-in-the-dark bandage, much to her disgust, Wendy walks on the side walk trying to clear her head. She feels like going to Dr. Hopper for some much needed advice. But she knows that nothing can take away the pain, the guilt or the regret. She walks around a corner, sticking her earphones into her head. Peter had wanted to accompany her but she shoed him off, wanting to have some alone time. Entering the forest, she hears the leaves crunch beneath her boots. She sticks her hand in her jean pocket to increase the volume on her phone. ACDC ringing through her ears.

A chill runs through her, as the clouds hide the sun further, so she zips her leather jacket to the neck, in order to shield herself. As she switches songs, she hears a crack from behind her. She takes out one ear bud from her ear.

"Hello?" She calls out. Nothing. "Is anyone there?" Still no response. She thinks nothing of it and returns to her walk.

_'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship may carry our bodies safe to shore._

_CRACK!_

"Who's there?" The girl asks.

_Don't listen to a word I say. The screams all sound the same._

"Show yourself you bloody coward!" She screams.

_ZAP!_

She feels an electrocuting pain jolt through her... as the world melts away from her reach.

_Though the truth may vary, this ship may carry our bodies safe to shore._

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! Did you enjoy it dearies? **


	17. Chapter 17: Behind the Mask

**Omg! Hello Oncers! Sorry for the huge wait. This Chapter was long and hard to finish. It's hard to make it so it follows the plotline of the the show but also make it original and different. So I just want to say thanks to all the those who favorited and followed this story. AND thank you to all those who reviewed, your opinions mean so much. SO I am thinking of making a few more chapters till ending this fic. But there will be a sequel. It will be more original than this fic considering, it will be after Season 2 so I have to brainstorm a lot. ANYWAYS, enjoy, review, follow and fav :) Also check out my new fic called "Bleed My Heart Dry" Its completely an AU fic. Tootles!  
**

The beans. She destroyed all of the beans. Their hope of returning to the Enchanted Forest is gone. Emma and David barge into the mayor's office bearing guns, ready to face the Evil Queen and bring her to justice. As they look around the room, they lay their pistols to their sides, relaxed. "She's not in here." Emma calls out. Snow enters cautiously with Henry at her side. They notice that there were beans in the office but someone broke in and took them at six in the morning. Regina was gone, and not by choice. Someone abducted her!

* * *

Wendy awakes in a dingy dark humid room. A sickly rancid smell of fish surrounds her along with the eerie sound of a dripping faucet echoing through. The girls eyes flutter as she tries to make out where she is. She's sitting upon a wheelchair, an old rusty one, with her hands bound at the chair's arms. A cloth is secured tightly between her teeth holding down her tongue, gagging her. A woman opens the door with an evil smile on her face.

"Hello there." The woman says. "We were worried that you'd never wake up." Tamara. Baelfire's freaking fiancee. She's wearing a tracksuit and is holding a small pouch in her hands.

"Yuhh Ichgg!" Wendy tries to scream at her, but her words are tampered by the cloth in her mouth.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Tamara mocks. She yanks the fabric out of the girl's jaws, and Wendy automatically spits at her feet. She wanted to get the cloth's rancid taste from her mouth but she also wanted to piss this wench off. "You're going to pay for that." The woman warns.

"No, lass." Wendy snickers. "You're the one who's going to pay because when I get out of here, I'll kill you myself."

"Such harsh words from a little girl. Especially considering your not getting out of here." She turns around and laughs. "You and your kind! Always think you've got the upper hand. Well, not this time. You see you don't belong in this world. Magic doesn't belong here. And we're going make sure its gone for good."

"What do you want from me?"

"We've never stumbled upon a Seer before. We need to evaluate you. Find out what makes you tick!" The woman grabs something on the metal table beside her. A syringe. She stabs it to Wendy's arm causing her to hiss, and extracts a vile full of blood.

"You think you can get away with this?" Wendy laughs. "They'll stop you. My brother will stop you. He will bloody gut you!"

"Really?" Tamara seems amused."Now why would he do that when you no longer matter to him. Why would he do that when he's working with us."

"You're lying!" Wendy screams. She winces as a cut on her forehead reopens from the struggling.

"Am I?" Tamara leans closer to her. "Well, all you have to do is look up there." She points to a monitor in the far corner of the room. It's a security footage showing Hook standing over Regina, who is strapped to a table, trailing his appendage down her form threateningly.

"No!"

"Ah ah ah, kid you don't want to make this harder for yourself." She jams a different syringe in the girl's leg and injects a silvery fluid into her. "You need to learn to keep it down." Wendy feels herself slipping away again. The last thing she sees is Tamara open a door and disappear behind it.

* * *

As Emma works on the lead on Tamara and her parents follow up on Mr. Gold, Ruby and the Dwarves try to track down Regina.

"I can't believe we're looking for her." Grumpy growls. "She ruined everyone's life. She brought the curse upon us, and now we're wasting our time trying to save her? I say let her stay missing, at least she won't be in our way anymore."

"We can't do that Leroy." Red scolds. "Just remember we're not just doing this for her. This is for Henry."

"No matter what Regina did, we are better than that." Doc says running up along side Grumpy. "Maybe, if we show her kindness in her hour of need, she'll reciprocate."

"I'm sorry." Leroy snaps, "but isn't that what we've been doing for the past few decades? The Evil Queen doesn't want our kindness. She's an evil b..."

"Do you guys hear that?" Red exclaims. She whips her head around and leads off into to the woods.

"What is it Ruby?" Sleepy slurs, following the girl.

"It's coming from here." Then they all hear it. Music.

_I've been cut. I've been opened up. I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved._

"What does it mean?" Grumpy asks. Bending down to pick the phone up, Red sees heeled boot prints in the mud. The air reeks of cinnamon and rum. A sticky liquid coats some of the grass and Ruby reaches down feeling it through her fingertips. Blood.

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime, but the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway._

_All you left behind, is a chalk outline._

"Wendy."

"What do you mean she's gone too?" Emma paces back and forth along the apartment. Red had just given the Charmings the dreadful phone call.

"Ruby came across her phone on the ground," Snow begins, her head slumps down as if she is going to cry. David's arm is secured around her waist protectively. "It was still blasting music. And Emma, the tracks in the mud showed signs of a struggle."

"Why would someone kidnap Regina and Wendy?" David inquires.

"It's got to be Tamara." The savior stops pacing and faces her parents and son. "August died the day Tamara came to town and now two powerful people have been abducted." Emma looks to Snow, then Charming and Henry. "Something isn't right."

* * *

"Whatever they're offering you." Regina snaps. "It's not worth it."

"Considering they're offering to help me kill Rumplestiltskin, I'd say it is." Hook says.

Regina scoffs. "You don't even know who you're working for." What did she mean by that? Of course he knows who they are. Two idiots who seemed to know a lot about magic and stopping it. People who were willing to kill the Dark One. People without morals or a soul. People like him. Ice cold to the core.

Just then, Greg enters the room, carting in some sort of machine.

"Hook, do you mind giving me a hand?" He asks, giving him a cocky smile. "And preferably your good one."

"Sorry mate. I'm gonna have to say no. When you're done torturing the Queen and ready to kill Rumplestiltskin, find me." The pirate exits the room only to be interrupted by Tamara.

"Oh good, you're free." She says. "I need you to help me deal with our other patient."

"Patient?" He raises his eyebrow. They never told him that they brought someone else in. "What other patient?"

"Someone you wouldn't mind to be rid of." She smiles. He smiles back, hoping that it's Rumplestiltskin in the other room. He follows her, and as she opens the door, he can't believe what he's seeing.

"What did you do to her?" He exclaims running over to his sister. Her jacket is on the table at the wall, along with all of her weaponry. She's unconscious, there's red, trickling down her arm, where Tamara drew blood.

"Really, Hook?" Tamara sneers, rolling her eyes at him. "I would have thought you'd be glad. You did read the journal we gave you right?" She reaches out and grabs the journal from the table flipping the pages. "'Day 462 aboard the Jolly Roger. I had that dream again. The Dark One is after Captain Jones, trying to get back at him for taking his wife away. Milah rescues him but the imp follows them onto the ship. He's enraged, something about abandoning their son. They argue before he launches the captain to the mast and yanks her heart out, crushing it to dust. She falls to the floor and he holds her as she dies. I don't know if I should say anything. I tried to today, but Milah tripped me on purpose, reminding me of how spiteful she can be. She hates me and has threatened me numerous times. It's times like these that remind me of her selfishness and heartlessness. Maybe its best to let her die, she's not a good person. I hate...'"

"STOP IT!" Hook yells. "Let her go now! She has nothing to do with this war you have with the Queen!"

"War with the Evil Queen? No, this goes beyond that. This is a war against magic. She's magic. A Seer. We need to collect data on her. Learn how her kind works."

"Release her this instant!"

"I don't think so Hook."

Killian turns to the woman, raising his hook up at her.

"Don't forget who has the power here." Tamara threatens. "Now you will either leave or help me study her. But something tells me you're not the studying type, so go, or I kill her." Just then Wendy stirs. Killian ignores the woman and kneels beside his sister.

"Wendy? Bloody hell lass, are you alright?"

The girls eyes widen at the sight of the pirate.

"You!" She shrieks. "Get away from me! You traitor! I hate you!"

"Wendy... I..."

"Get out of my sight, Hook!" Hook. Despite the fact that she gave him the moniker, she always called him Killian. Now as she sits there, beaten, drained and weak with tears and blood falling to the floor, he feels his heart stop. Defeated, he gets up and walks away. Tamara smirks and closes the door behind him.

Standing in the other room he tries to flee from the mixture of screams emanating from both Regina Mills and Wendy Darling.

* * *

"Want to tell me what this is about Sheriff?" Baelfire asks as Emma enters his room.

"Where's Tamara?"

"Out on a run in the forest." Neal crosses his arms over his chest. "She's training for a marathon."

"I need to search the place." She says walking past him. "Regina and Wendy are missing."

"And you think Tamara kidnapped a witch and a three hundred year old pirate? Maybe they're having an evil get together. Wendy was always into trouble."

"I am not the jealous ex right now Neal! I'm trying to do my job and find two missing people." Emma goes into the closet and runs her fingers along the wooden floors. "If Tamara runs in the woods then why did she track sand into the room?"

"Maybe she runs along the beach." Neal huffs. "What is this supposed to prove."

"That she lied. And if she lied about this I bet she lied about other things too." Emma says. She can't believe how naive Neal is, it makes her feel sorry for him. Does she still care about him? Of course! One can not simply turn off those feelings of love and pain. But she isn't doing this to break Neal and Tamara up, she's doing this because there's something seriously suspicious about his fiancee.

* * *

"Well, it seems you get to have a little break Regina." Greg taunts, shutting the machine off. Beads of sweat roll down the mayor's face as she drops her head down on the metal table. Her eyes are rimmed red with tears and her veins pop out of her forehead.

"You'll never win." Regina spits. "This plan to rid the world of magic," she lets out a confident laugh. "It will never work."

"Oh but it already has." Greg chuckles darkly. "See, this is not the first time magic has crossed over to our world."

"And you think you two idiots can destroy this whole town? I'm not the only one with magic." The Evil Queen grits her teeth. "There are others in this town and they'll stop you."

"Well who said it's just us." Tamara walks in pushing a wheelchair, where an unconscious Wendy sits. An IV fluid pouch is attached to her with a tube along with a silvery fluid being pushed into her system. She's heavily sedated but she notices Regina's electrocuted body and widens her body. "No, Regina. See, we're everywhere." Tamara unties Wendy's hands and Greg rolls in another metal table.

"Now you can sit and watch us destroy your kind." Greg tells the mayor. Tamara hoists the girl up onto the table and Greg straps her down. Then Regina is pushed off to the side as Wendy takes her place attached to the probes.

"Little Gwendolyn Darling, how about you let us in on what's about to happen?" Greg orders, his hand ready at the red button, prepared to release the monstrous current. "Don't want any more of your people interfering with our business."

"Oh and you won't inflict anymore pain if I do?" Wendy snaps. Her throat is dry and her blood is mostly drained, from all the examinations Tamara performed on her. "I'm not an idiot, you bloody gutter rat. You and your little band of miscreant magic destroyers can piss off!"

Without hesitation, Greg punches the button and Wendy screams in agony. Regina shudders watching the girl go rigid from the strong current and dreading the moment when she will have her turn attached to the machine again.

* * *

Lacey sat on the counter of Mr. Gold, her boyfriend's shop, sipping hard liquor from an antique crystal shot glass, when Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan burst in.

"Gold! We need to talk to you." Charming says, with his wife by his side. "Alone." He adds stealing a glance at Lacey.

"Regina is missing." Snow tells the pawn shop owner. "We can't find her anywhere."

"Just the way I like her."

"We need your help in tracking her."" Snow says, crossing her arms.

"And why should I help you?"

"Because you still owe me a favor." Charming takes a confident stride forward, eying the Dark One down.

* * *

Her skin stings, blood dripping from where it has been cracked. Her muscles are completely tense and her body is rigid. Greg increases the intensity of the current on Regina in order to force any information she has on his father out of her. Her cries pierce through the cannery but are not loud enough for those outside to hear her. Wendy is strapped onto the other table being subjected to watching the Queen's torture. She never particularly liked Regina, but this was cruel and disgusting. A fate that no one should endure.

The mayor's body drops down as Greg shuts the machine off to go do God knows what. She exhales deeply before turning her head to the side.

"Regina?" Wendy panics fighting against her restraints. "Don't leave me here! You have to survive!" Relief washes over the girl as the Queen turns her head back to her.

"I'm sorry for everything." She manages to choke out. "I'm sorry for the curse, for all the pain and misery I caused everyone."

"Hey. It's okay. Right now just focus on good. Focus on Henry, about getting out of here and seeing your son."

Regina manages to crack a smile. Henry. He was her hope, her savior, her love, her life. Of course the smile dies as Greg reenters.

"You." Wendy begins, turning her head towards their captor. "Will pay for all of this. You think that you're doing good? But in reality your just scum. A waste of life, trying to inflict misery upon everyone. And you know what?" Greg's eyebrow's raise in amusement. "You will fail! You think you can defeat the Evil Queen and I. You simply caught us off guard. You hide behind your machines and your science. But you can't fool the Dark One or the fairies. You can't trump the royals, or the savior. They all are too powerful for you. Magic or not. And when Regina and I get out of here." She clicks her tongue. "Well, I will enjoy making you suffer."

Greg starts to clap, mocking the girl.

"That was quite a speech monster." He laughs. "But you forget one thing. You're never getting out of here and we will win. Your whole town is going to be dead in a matter of days. So enjoy what little time you have left." He slams his hand into the red button of the machine as Regina lets out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

"Where is she?" Peter storms into the diner towards Ruby.

"We're closed." Ruby says, wiping down the counter.

"Where's Wendy?" Peter pushes. "I know that damn pirate hurt her but she has to talk to someone. She can't keep ignoring me."

"Peter, Wendy's missing. She was abducted."

"What?! How? I bet it was that stupid codfish!"

"I don't think so." Red says, trying to calm the boy down. "Regina's also missing."

"So then the Evil Queen abducted her?"

"No. Someone broke in and took her too. Storybrooke isn't safe. Someone is targeting people of magic."

"Right." Peter inhales. "Because Wendy is a Seer. She could have told me, you know... and it wouldn't have changed my perception of her."

"You love her?" Ruby asks, a smile taking control of her face.

"Always have, always will."

Ruby grabs the man's hand and looks into his eyes sympathetically. "We will find her, I promise."

* * *

David, Snow, Emma and Neal break into the cannery, and search for Wendy and Regina. Tamara left to go take care of it, so now Greg is inflicting pain an maximum capacity onto the Queen. He drugged the girl as soon as he and Tamara knew that the building was found and as result, Wendy can neither struggle or scream for help. Suddenly Charming and Mary Margaret burst in the room, causing Greg to flee. Charming tries to go after him but Snow stops him.

"David!" She screams, tears threatening to stream down her face. "We can't just leave them here." She unbuckles the leather straps confining her step mother as David makes his way to help Wendy.

"We found them." He states into the walkie talkie. "It was Greg Mendel."

"No!" Wendy shrieks, with a sudden widening of her eyes. The Charmings thought that she, like Regina, was unconscious, but the girl manages to grab hold of David's arm, with the hand that he un strapped. "Baelfire... fiancee..." she blurts out, before falling back out of conscious.

* * *

"See, I was right." Baelfire exclaims proudly. "Tamara had nothing to do with this." But, as he and Emma move to block the exit, his fiancee blocks his path. Emma looks up and sees the crazed woman pointing a gun towards their faces.

"Drop your weapon." Tamara orders. Emma carefully slides out her own gun and tosses it to Tamara's feet.

"You were saying?" Emma gives Neal a look, causing him to swallow hard. The walkie talkie hooked onto Emma's belt loop starts to screech.

"Emma... be careful." David's voice emanates from it. "Tamara's working with Mendel." Both Neal and Emma see Tamara smirk. The woman nods her head at the device and the sheriff tosses that to the ground as well.

"Tamara! What the hell are you doing?" He screams.

"I'm taking care of Storybrooke."

"Why?" He yells. "I show you my life, my origins. I share a secret I've never told anyone, and yet you kidnap people and torture them? If I would have known that you had tjis side of you, I would have never told you about magic."

"You think this started once you told me?" Tamara laughs. "Oh Neal, you're a good man, but you're so naive. We've been planning this from the start. We've known about this unholy magic in our world for twenty eight years, and now, we're going to destroy it."

"So I've been part of your plan all along? I was part of your scheme to get close to Storybrooke? You never loved me, did you?" Neal takes a step forwards. Emma looks from Bae to Tamara, the other woman's eyes show pity.

"I cared about you... but no. I love someone else. And I'm sorry for this, I truly am." She shoots Neal in the stomach and he falls to the ground clutching his midsection. Emma's heart pounds as adrenaline kicks in, causing her to tackle Tamara to the ground. They fight, Emma gets a few hits to the head, but not without inflicting pain upon her opponent, before Tamara gets loose and backs away. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out one of the missing beans. "Let's see the savior survive this." Once she successfully throws it to the ground, activating it, she flees the scene.

Emma jumps and grabs hold of a pipe but the suction of the portal formed pulls her down. Baelfire helps her get down to the side of the portal safely, but in turn he gets pulled down.

"Neal!" She screams as her eyes water with tears. Her grip on her former lover's hand is weakening, not to mention her right hand that is supporting them by holding onto a pipe is slipping.

"Emma you have to let go!"

"No! I am not letting Henry lose his father!"

"If you don't let go, he'll lose both of us."

"He needs you! I need you!" For the first time since Baelfire returned, Emma has finally realized that all those feelings that lay buried beneath her walls wern't just of anger or hate or regret, but also of love. She cares for him. He was her first love and as she watches him, moments away from falling into another world and dying. "I love you." She cries.

"I love you too." Baelfire says and he straightens out his fingers, allowing himself to fall into the green vortex.

"No!" Emma yells, trying to keep from falling in herself. Her tears burn against her cheeks as he disappears.

_CRACK!_

The pipe bends downwards threatening to throw Emma through the portal to her impending death. She feels her hand slide along the cold metal, closer to where Bae fell through. Her breath becomes erratic and her heart attempts to burat through her rib cage. The neon light burns her retinas placing fear upon the savior. _I don't want to die. I can't leave without seeing Henry one last time!_

The hollow metal screeches once more time as Emma is drawn closer to her doom. She can't hold on much longer, her fingers straining and nails scraping against the mettalic grains of the pipe. She takes a deep breath as her hand slips, awaiting her fate, but instead of falling through the portal she feels a hand grasp her own.

"Hang on lass."

She looks up to the owner of that voice and meets a pair of electrifying blue orbs.

"Hook!" She exclaims, the tears of fear and pain , now replace with tears of joy. He pulls her upwards away from the portal as the green swirl dies down, leaving behind an empty pit of dirt. Collapsing into his arms, she lets herself go, emitting countless sobs onto Killian's shoulder. Hook holds her tight, resting his chin onto her forehead. "It's alright, love. I've got you."

* * *

Water trickled down her forehead as the woman slowly rose from her deep slumber. Regina looked around. She was in a room with brick walls and different shades of brown, on top of a creaking mattress. She looks up to see Mary Margaret placing cold compresses on her head with a wet cloth.

"You saved me." She croaks. Snow looks back at her with sympathetic eyes.

"It was the right thing to do." David walks towards the bed, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Where are they? Tamara and Greg, where are they?"

"They got away." Snow states.

"And the girl?" Regina asks. "Where's Wendy?" Snow motions to the the couch, where Wendy is crouched in the fetal position, her head is being caressed by Peter, who has an arm protectively around her. "Is she alright?"

"Physically, she's going to be fine. Though she lost a lot of blood, from all the samples that Tamara and Greg took from her." Snow explains, placing the cloth in a bowl. Mother Superior walks towards the girl and waves her wand above her. "But mentally... "

"Hook was working for them. He betrayed her, so she doesn't know how to get by the fact that her brother could do this to her." Regina finishes off.

Just then, the front door swings open. Emma walks in, her golden strands ruffled... a complete mess. Black mascara is smeared across her lids and the blood is drained from her face.

"Are you alright?" Charming asks, concerned for his daughter. Emma looks up at him with a blank stare. Neal is dead. There is no freaking way he could have survived that fall. And Hook? Well after he played his heroics... he left her. Alone. Sitting on the floor of the cannery to continue to weep. She barely even noticed that he left. He said something about his revenge and that he had to pay his debt to the two idiots. She didn't really hear him. All she knows is that he abandoned her. He left her. He doesn't care for her. She's not his Milah. His love. She was just another girl he manipulated into his bed, only to throw her out in the cold. She doesn't even know why this is bothering her so much. Why should it? He's a disgusting pirate, incapable of feeling anything other than hate. But why did he save her? Why do his actions hurt her so much? She shouldn't be thinking of that bastard. Neal. Her first love is dead. The father of her child is gone. _How do I tell Henry?_

"Where's Neal?" Snow cocks her head to the side.

"He's dead." Emma says. Wendy and Peter whip their heads to her direction.

"No!" Peter exclaims. Now it's Wendy's turn to wrap her arms around him.

"She killed him." Charming pulls his daughter into a tight embrace, while Snow looks down with her mouth gaping, trying to fight tears.

"It's my fault." Wendy croaks. "I saw it. I bloody saw it!" Bae wasn't her favorite person, but he was a lost boy. Her friend on many occasions.

"Unfortunately this isn't the worst thing that's happening right now." Regina interrupts.

"What do you mean?" Snow asks her step mother.

"Because soon... we'll all be dead." Wendy announces, her voice quivering. Everyone stares at her.

"How the hell is that possible?" David roars.

"They want to destroy Storybrooke." Regina says. "They want to destroy the magic."

"And they will." Wendy says. "They win."

**Don't forget to let me know what you think :P **

**-xoxphoenix10**


	18. Chapter 18: This is How Everyone Dies

**Good evening fellow Oncers and Captain Swan fans. This is my final installment to Enter Night. There will be a sequel. Like I said before, the sequel will be called EXIT LIGHT. I am so thankful for all the followers out there, who enjoyed this story. I hope the ending is too your liking. Leave a review to tell me how you liked this story and what you're hoping to see in the sequel. Oh and a special thanks to:  
Midnight Hatter, Honeydewmelon56, 5289belle, ZabuzasGirl, ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822, LovingBOBThePacific, shaded22, Angelfan984, Kari, Lisa1972, Tigerlilly xoxo, and Zerousy; for all the amazing reviews! Have a great day guys!**

The wind blows quietly through the buildings by the docks, emitting a faint whistle, a warning that this day might end badly. Soft leaves roll along the grey cement past the pirate who limps his way in the direction opposing the cannery. He slumps his form down leaning his head against the wall of a building, closing his eyes to take in the fresh sea air. The bells by the docks ring away bringing Killian memories of the past.

FLASHBACK

Captain Hook leaned against the mass of his ship as his crew brought supplies aboard the Jolly Roger. Norris was bound and gagged, left in the brig till Hook could come up with a creative enough way to dispose of him. Little Wendy made her way past the Captain, heavily armed with daggers, pistols and a good old sword, followed by two incompetent, but suitable pirates as guards. It was as if just yesterday the young girl was brought aboard in a ragged baby blue dress, beating him at card games and stealing a gulp of rum. Oh how she changed. He was so proud of little tiny Gwendolyn Darling.

"Hold on lass." He ordered, causing the girl to stop in her tracks and roll her eyes as she turned around. He turns to another one of his crew members who's fiddling with cords, trying to undo knots. "Barkley! Drop it and accompany Miss Darling and the rest of the dogs."

"Ugh! Seriously Killian! I'm bloody sixteen!"

"Oi! No swearing." Hook scolded, wagging his finger in front of her face. She wore an un-amused blank stare as he grinned feverishly. "Only pirates are allowed to do that on my ship."

"I thought I was a pirate!"

"See have a good form but not good enough. They all go with you." Hook chuckled as the young girl groaned in frustration and stomped off the ship. The three pirates followed her with annoyed looks on their faces. They were pirates, not babysitters after all.

But as quickly as Wendy left, a small boy boarded the ship.

"May I help you, my boy?" Hook cocked his head to the side. The boy had dark brown curly hair and kind hazel eyes. Baelfire. Milah's son, but also the spawn of Rumplestiltskin.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I thought I asked you not to interfere with the plans?" Tamara sneaks up on Killian. She looks like a wreck, with matted hair and sweat gleaming down her face.

"Well, I thought you agreed never to hurt Wendy!" Hook snarls. Tamara sneers.

"We agreed not to kill her or harm her permanently. She'll live. No scars, no permanent damage." The grin fades from her face. "Now, that your sister is safe," relief washes over Killian at the mention of Wendy being out of their grasp. "and you somewhat delivered your end of the bargain, how about we help you kill your Dark One?" A smile washes over the pirates face. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't yet realize the consequences to this.

* * *

They have the beans. They have the diamond. Two sentences rattling in Regina's brain like a broken record.

"Pacing won't do anything, Miss." Peter says sighing.

"Of course you can just sit there calmly!" Regina snaps, she extends her hand forward, throwing the boy to the wall. "You weren't born in the Enchanted Forest, so your skin is safe!"

"Regina!" Wendy yells, raising her head from the couch. "Do you think yelling is going to change the future? It's set. We're done. So instead of spending your last moments being the Evil Queen, try filling the rest of your life with peace and love."

The mayor releases Peter, dropping him to the ground. Red, is sitting next to Wendy perks up.

"Wait!" She exclaims. "You said that your pendant was charmed." Red points to the purple crystal around her friend's neck. "Is it powerful enough to stop the diamond?"

"Even if it was, it can only be used by someone pure of heart." Wendy sighs. A phone buzzes and Ruby ruffles through her pocket to pull it out.

"It's Snow." She says. Regina, Wendy and Peter lean in closer to the woman. "They just told Gold and Henry. He... he won't help us." Ruby clasps a hand around her mouth. "I have to go be with Granny." Lifting herself up she walks out of the apartment, leaving the rest too stunned to speak. Regina slumps back on the bed, as Peter and Wendy sit together holding each other's hands.

* * *

Dust falls from the ceiling of the mines as Hook, Greg and Tamara, make their way through. It was wrong. They are about to kill an entire town full of people without a second thought. Well, at least the two outsiders don't feel bothered by it. Killian's heart is torn in two. On the one hand if he tries to stop them, he could get killed or Tamara would knock him out with the magic black box she carries around. On the other he can go along with them, and gather enough information to go to Emma and the others, then help to stop them. Emma. She haunts his thought and dreams constantly, wracking his brain with images of their night of passion, making want and need more. But then memories of Jefferson with his arm around her come to play. Or even worse, her admitting to loving another man, minutes before saving her. When he returned to the cannery to try and save Wendy, he heard Emma's piercing screams and as he rushed closer, he could hear their pleas of love to each other. Though Killian wasn't close enough to recognize the voice of the man and arrived to the scene after the man died, his heart stung of pain and jealousy.

As Greg pierces the diamond with the pick axe, Hook jumps back into reality, alarm bells ringing in his head at what is about to unfold. All he knows is he has to get to everyone else before its too late.

The gem rises from the ground, emitting a purplish blue glimmer. The walls of the mines begin to shake, causing Hook, Greg and Tamara to flee before the tunnels collapse onto them.

"Enjoy your last few moments Hook." Tamara smiles as they exit. Greg hops into a truck and the woman follows suit, leaving the pirate behind to eat their dust. He doesn't want to die, not for the Crocodile, or for his revenge. He realizes at that point that he wants to live. He needs to live. He makes his way to the building that he knows Snow, Charming and Emma will be.

* * *

"Henry!" Regina exclaims as the child runs into her arms, receiving a warm embrace. Suddenly the entire building shakes, throwing everyone off balance.

"Was that...?" Emma begins.

"The diamond." The Queen says with a worried look. "It's been activated."

"So we're all going to die." Henry looks around to his moms, his grand parents and friends.

"You were born here." Regina caresses her sons head lovingly. "So you'll live."

"But I'll be alone." Alone. Abandoned. Emma, Wendy and Peter sigh. They endured abandonment and isolation for the majority of their lives and now little eleven year old Henry was going to face it. Everyone he loves wiped off the planet.

"You, you created this so fix it!" Emma snaps at the mayor.

"I can't."

"Then figure it out." Emma spits angrily.

"I'm sorry to inform you savior, but the future is set. There's nothing we can do to steer away from the inevitable." Wendy tells the woman, rising from the couch.

"That's full of crap!" Emma doesn't want to come off as a bitch, but she can't believe that everyone will die. Good always wins.

"I saw the future, Emma. We all die!" Henry cringes at these words and Regina holds him closer to her.

"I don't care!"

"Emma." Snow says in a motherly voice. "We need to calm down and think about this."

"Fighting amongst ourselves won't do anything." David adds.

"I already lost my dad." Henry pipes up. "I can't lose anyone else. We have to work together."

"From the mouths of babes!" Everyone whips their heads towards the direction of the voice and see Captain Hook at the doorway. He stands right next to Charming. "I'd say the lad has a point."

"You!" Wendy shrieks.

_WHACK!_

Charming mercilessly socks him in the face, stunning Emma and Henry. Everyone else just sits there like they knew this was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Bloody Hell."

"That's for the last time we met." Charming pulls out his gun and aims it at him.

"Get out of here." Regina snarls. She holds Henry protectively against her.

Peter has to hold Wendy down, for she is ready to throw one of the kitchen knives at her brother.

"You expect to come here and receive a warm welcome after what you did?" Wendy exclaims.

"Tell us why you're here." Charming orders giving the pirate a good poke with the gun.

"For starters." Hook begins. "I never knew that they abducted you." He tells Wendy. "In fact I got dragged into this whole plot in order to protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I should have saved you."

"You're lying." His sister snaps.

"Am I? Well that's rich coming from you. They threatened to kill you if I didn't help them, not to mention they barely told me anything of their bloody plans until they were acting upon them."

"He's telling the truth." Killian looks up to see Emma giving him a calculating look. She's evidently pissed... at him.

"That fails to explain why you're here." Charming growls, nudging him in the ribs with the weapon once more.

"They also offered to help me kill Rumplestiltskin. That part I was alright with. But I didn't know that I had to give up my life to get it." Killian looks to everyone in the room. "And if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life." Emma catches his gaze and looks away. Yeah, he really doesn't care about her. He came to save his own hide. "Now can we stop this thing first and then resume bickering?"

"There is no stopping it." Regina says stepping forward. "The best thing I can do is slow it down, but that won't change anything."

"Or give us the time we need." David says.

"The time for what?" Mary Margaret asks her husband.

"To steal back the beans and portal out of Storybrooke."

"Are you listening to yourselves?" Wendy laughs. "You can't change fate! I bloody had a vision that no matter what we do, this town will be destroyed, along with everyone in it!"

"Wendy," Snow puts a warm hand on the girl's shoulder. "How often have your dreams come true? What if this vision is false?"

"No. Everything I have seen so far has come to pass."

"Did you ever try interfering or stopping it?" Emma asks.

"No she hasn't." Hook growls, thinking of how she let Milah and his unborn child die.

"No." Wendy confirms, shooting Killian a look.

"Then we have to try this!" Charming exclaims. "We have to get the beans."

"How?" Emma huffs. "We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are."

"Well, I do." Hook licks his lips. He gives her a look, begging her to trust him again. But how can she when he betrayed her more than once. But the way he looks at her right now, is eating her up inside. "I can help."

"Or you'll just betray us in order to get to your revenge." She counters. There's no time to be sweet. No time for feelings. This is a life and death situation.

"Don't worry." Her father says, shooting daggers in the pirate's direction. "I'll go with him, and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face." Despite the seriousness of the situation a few of the people in the room can't help but crack a smile.

"Quite hostile, aren't we?"

"Just proving a point."

"Ok, you guys go get the beans. Mary Margaret, Henry and Wendy go get everyone ready." Emma states. "Peter. You, Regina and I will go deal with the diamond."

The groups split up and head in their own directions. Snow, Wendy and Henry make their way to the diner, calling and texting people to meet them there along the way. As the three walk, Henry is the first to break the silence.

"So what's going on between Emma and Captain Hook?" Snow gasps at her grandson's perceptiveness, while Wendy nearly trips over her own two feet.

"What makes you think there is anything Henry?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I'm eleven not stupid." He says. "They were looking at each other weirdly." He turns his head towards Wendy. "I guess you got Operation Beanstalk to work, huh?"

"Operation Beanstalk?" Snow exclaims, knowing exactly what 'beanstalk' means.

"It seems Killian's stash of rum was stronger than I thought." Wendy mutters, trying to defend herself while avoiding the princess's deadly glare.

"You were drunk in front of Henry?!"

"Actually she and Ruby called me." Henry pipes up.

"Red is in on this? Why are you three trying to get Hook with my daughter?"

"Calm down your majesty." Wendy laughs. "We just thought they'd be good for one another."

"Okay." Snow begins. "I'm not saying I approve of a pirate dating my daughter. But when they were together she did seem happy. Emma is a grown woman and I will support any decision she makes. But! That being said, if we survive this, you three need to stop meddling and let the grownups decide where they want to go with their lives. Understood?"

"Yes." Henry and Wendy echo.

"Good." The school teacher smiles "Now let's go back to saving Storybrooke."

* * *

About an hour later, Geppetto and Pinocchio, Mother Superior, the Dwarves, Ruby and Granny, Dr. Whale, Dr. Hopper, Wendy, Emma, Henry and Snow are all gathered around the Diner, with small bags filled with what they need for the trip back to the enchanted Forest. Charming and Hook rush in, holding a small leather pouch.

"We have the beans!" David announces proudly. His arm is nicked by a bullet and Hook has a bloody lip.

"Are you guys okay?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Okay, let's do this."

"Wait!" Henry whimpers. "Where's my mom?" Emma looks at him with sad eyes.

"Regina can hold the diamond off till everyone reaches safety, but she won't survive."

"No." Henry backs away from his mother's touch.

"Henry." Wendy speaks up. "It's the only way."

"No! We can't let her die! She's family! You don't leave family behind."

Hook stares at the heartbroken child. Family. You don't leave family behind. He was abandoned by his father, forcing him to learn the ropes of life on his own, being around Henry's age. He looks to Wendy, knowing how the boy's words affected her as well.

"We saved her from the wraith!" Henry continues. "How is this any different?"

"The wraith!" Snow exclaims. "We threw it into a portal! Why can't we do the same with the self destruct?"

"Because," Emma says. "We don't know it will work."

"But, we need to try. Emma I owe her, after killing Cora."

"You did that because it was the only way."

"No I did it because it was easy."

"No one will go along with it."

"Yes we will!" Red exclaims.

"Well, if I wasn't certain that we would all die before, I certainly am now." Wendy says. "Obviously this is what leads everyone to their deaths."

"What if you're wrong?" Charming says. "What if we succeed without any casualties? This is our best choice."

"Snow White and Prince David have led us before and we've always won." Archie says. The Diner shakes abruptly, causing everyone to fumble.

"Fine." Wendy says. "What have we got to lose, right?"

"Then let's do this." Emma says. "And fast."

Everyone begins to clear out of the diner when Killian blocks Emma's path.

"What are you doing, Hook?"

"Preventing you from making a mistake, Swan." Killian says.

"Listen. We're doing this. It might be stupid. It might be crazy. But we're doing this." Emma says. "Now you can either help us and be a part of something. Or you can do what you do best and be alone."

"The only reason I'm alone is because when I tried trusting you, every single on of you betrayed me." The anger in his eyes is evident. "So forgive me, if working with all of you is bloody difficult."

"Killian. You and I are alike. We understand each other. Being alone means never fetting hurt, so you care for yourself and leave everyone to fend for themselves. We're offering you a chance to prove that you're more than the bad guy, the pirate everyone fears. I know I'm not someone you care about, but trust me all the same." The problem is he does care about her.

"Quite passionate Swan, but why are you really doing this?"

"Henry lost his father today." Emma says. "I'm not letting him lose a mother too."

"Father? Who's Henry's father?" Jealousy springs up through Killian's body.

"Neal."

"Baelfire."

"Yeah."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"What's your name boy?" Hook asked the fourteen year old child who snuck his way onto his deck. "And what are you doing aboard my ship?"

"My name's Baelfire." The boy said. "But you can't let anyone know I'm here." Worry was written all over Baelfire's face as he looked into the Captain's eyes. "Please. I can't go back to him. Felix will kill us."

Baelfire. Milah's son. Just his luck.

The following few days that Wendy was on the island, Killian bonded with the boy, teaching him to sail and swordfighting with him. It wasn't until Bae found a drawing of Milah that, their relationship went sour. When Felix discovered the boy, he gave the captain a choice. Either give Baelfire over to him, or Felix would take him by force and kill Wendy and torture him and his crew, by summoning his leader, a destructive creature known as the shadow. Killian was forced to give Bae up, causing the child to let out a spew of curses and insults towards the pirate. For once in his life, Captain Hook had felt he could be a father, and in a split second, that was lost.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Wendy!" Hook calls out as he sees his sister march along the street. He hurries next to her and spins her around by hooking his prosthetic onto her forearm.

"What do you want, Captain?" She spits icily. He can hear the girl grit her teeth, something she used to do when she was angry as a young child.

"Look lass, I never intended for you to get hurt." He begins "If I didn't play to their whims, they would have killed you!"

"Oh so my big brother was protecting me? Well, that's just great now isn't it? You think that by letting them drain my blood and pump me with toxins that you were actually protecting me?" Wendy yanks her arm from Killian's hook. "Do you know what family means? It's not about sharing blood, it's about having a connection. Before we knew that we were related, I already thought you were my brother. I loved you more than I did for the family I was given in the Enchanted Forest. More than I did for Blackbeard or that Seer who birthed me. I thought they were selfish monsters. Then, I met you. You didn't even know who I was and you spared my life, despite the arguments Milah and the crew imposed for you not to. Family means love. It implies caring for one another no matter what and protecting them. Family means no one is left behind. No one is abandoned. And brother, you abandoned me." She fights the tears watering up in the rims of her lids and turns around to walk away.

"You're right." Hook says, causing Wendy to stop in her tracks. "A family stays together no matter what. They protect each other. And that's why I am doing this."

"Wha…" Hook slams a wet cloth over his sister's mouth and nose, causing her vision to fade slowly.

"I'm really sorry, lass." Killian says. "I truly am." The last thing Wendy notices is the faint smell of salt water, and the sound of seagulls.

* * *

At the mines, Regina is doing everything in her power, to hold off the diamond, slow its destruction down, to allow her former enemies to flee the realm. Peter stands with her, guarding her, just in case Greg and Tamara decide to show up and cause further havoc. Being born in this world many years ago has allowed him immunity towards the self-destruct, and after a saying his good byes to Wendy and the rest of them, Peter decided to stay behind in Storybrooke. The Enchanted Forest is foreign to him, and he has already made a life in San Francisco, so he can always return to that.

The boy watches as Regina's body shudders in pain, the diamond draining all her magic, all of her energy out of her. Suddenly, he hears quick thumping approaching them, and draws out his sword, ready to defend the Queen.

"You're majesty," Peter warns. "I hear someone approaching." Regina nods and he moves forwards in a defensive stance. From the darkness, Emma, Henry, Snow and Charming emerge.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asks, her eyes are bloodshot and her voice is slightly off. "You're supposed to be crossing the portal!"

"You were willing to risk your life for everyone else's." Henry tells his adoptive mother. "That makes you a hero."

"We're going to try and save everyone's life." Snow says smiling. "Even yours."

Charming looks to his daughter as she turns around and opens the leather pouch. She gives the pouch a good tap, but nothing falls into her gloved hand. It's empty. The bean is gone. She turns around with a shocked look on her face, panic and dread sweeps over everyone else's.

"Hook." The savior manages to say. _You bastard! How could you do this to us? _Emma thinks. _One second you save my life, the next you leave me to die. I'm in your arms one minute and the next you're exerting all your anger and rage out on me. And the worse thing is, I'm actually falling for you, even though I'm dying because of you._

"Damn Codfish!" Peter exclaims, putting his face in his palms. He turns to Snow and Charming. "I need to go find Wendy." Charming nods at the boy and Snow buries her face against her husband's chest, as the boy hurries off to find his best friend and love.

Emma turns to Henry, he's too appalled to speak. She fights the tears that are pooling in her eyes, ready to stream down her face like a waterfall.

Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger, Wendy awakes to the sight of Captain Hook at the helm of his ship. She is on the floor of the deck, laying down, and discovers that her hands are tied behind her back with a rag.

"Seriously, chloroform!" Wendy complains, Hook ignores her, as his eyes remain focused on the course ahead. "Never thought you'd know about this worlds chemicals, or did the two hooligan friends of yours teach you about them, along with how to ensure the death of an entire town?!"

Hook bites the inside of his cheek and sighs, but doesn't turn his head around.

"What do you care lass?" Killian growls. "Your boyfriend will survive."

"Oh yes, one person surviving makes up for the hundreds that will suffer?" Wendy snaps, not even caring enough to deny Killian calling Peter her 'boyfriend'. "I feel so sated now, my bloody conscience is satisfied! Because living twenty eight years with these people means nothing to me. I have friends who will die brother! Don't you care about anyone in this town? I thought you cared about Emma? What the hell happened between you two?"

Displeased with the lack of response from Killian, she pushes further. "I thought you'd actually grow to love her."

"Do you think I want this?" He says angrily, he turns away from the helm and towards the girl, who has now managed to stand up, supporting her weight against the mass. "Do you think I can stand knowing that everyone in this town will die? It's their bloody faults. They chose to save the Queen, risking their lives to do so. Now I'm not the type to put my life on the line like they are. And forgive me, if I wanted to ensure your safety by bringing you along."

"Do you know what family means, Killian?"

"What?"

"Family is precious. You make it with those you love and care about. Before I knew that we shares the same blood, I still thought of you as family." Wendy begins. "Unlike my own blood, you chose to save me, to treat me well, even though you barely knew me at the time, and Milah and the crew were against it. You made me believe in the possibility of family. And then we met the Lost Ones and the Lost Boys and even after your bursts of anger, I still thought of you as family. Family isn't blood. It isn't set in stone. It is made. It is a bond. Family sticks together no matter what. They don't abandon each other." Wendy shuts her eyes as if to deter a migraine. "And right now… that's what we're doing."

Aside from setting Killian into shock from her speech, his heart jumps even more as his sister falls to the deck, unconscious, as her body goes rigid.

"Wendy!" He yells. Suddenly her eyes jump wide open, her green irises glowing in the sunlight. Her gaze is fixed and unmoved. Finally her state changes as she jumps back to life, taking in a deep breath. "Are you alright lass?"

As her breathing becomes more steady, she allows herself to speak. "I'm fine. I want to go to my bed." Hook unties the rag behind her back and watches as she stomps off to the lower deck. _I was wrong_, she thinks.

Killian looks back to the sea, then to the town, and to the bean in his hand. He's made a decision.

* * *

Emma and Regina are both weak as they and the Charmings run after Greg and Tamara, who have Henry in their grip. They see the duo reach the water, and project the bean to it, creating a portal. The Evil Queen, too drained to use her magic to stop them and the Charmings and Emma, too far to reach them, watch as Henry Mills is dragged into oblivion.

_Now you can either help us and be a part of something. Or you can do what you do best and be alone._

Emma's words echo in his mind, as he sees six figures gaze at his ship from the shore. Wendy surfaces from below deck, arms crossed.

"So I see you've grown a conscience." She smirks. "Welcome back, brother." He raises an eyebrow at her, confused at her sudden change in attitude. "It seems that the future isn't what it seems." She says simply, not wanting to divulge too much.

"Then I say we save this bloody town, together lass." Killian says.

"As a family." Wendy adds.

They reach the dock and anchor the Jolly Roger, as Emma leads her family, and Regina, to the ship.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma snaps at the pirate.

"Helping." Killian says sincerely, looking hard into her green eyes. She looks back into his own pupils, not buying his words.

"Well, you're too late."

"Am I?" He counters.

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself." She swallows.

"Maybe I just needed reminded that I could care for someone else." His eyes bore into hers at this comment, as he hands her the pouch that actually contains the bean. As she dumps the bean into her hand and looks up at him she sees kindness and… if possible… love.

Wendy watches their brief exchange, trying not to smirk. He looks from her eyes to her lips as she flutters her lashes. _Well, we know what they're thinking… _she thinks. Then realization hits her. _Oh my God, they're actually falling in love_! If they were standing any closer and they didn't have a deadly audience, Wendy is sure that they would have smashed their lips into each other and kissed the hell out of one another. In fact that's probably what they're thinking about doing right now.

"Enough waiting around, let's go." Regina says, snapping the two back to reality. _Way to go your majesty. Ruin the moment, why don't you?_ Wendy thinks, smirking.

"Go? Where?" Hook inquires. "I thought we were saving the town."

"They already did that." Wendy says rolling her eyes. Snow laughs at her perceptiveness.

"Greg and Tamara took Henry through a portal." Emma says, her eyes pleading with his.

"Well, I will offer my ship and services."

"That's great Hook." Regina scoffs. "But how do we track them?"

"Leave that to me." A voice says. Wendy and Killian turn to see Gold standing a few meters away. Belle is gripping onto Gold's arm watching the pirate wearily, obviously still traumatized from the shooting. "I can lead us where we need to go."

"Then let's go." Snow says, taking in a deep breath. Her eyes are slightly watery from all the stress.

From the corner of her eyes, Emma can see Killian tense up and Wendy looks like she's about to jump in the middle of a cross fire. The Captain turns around and walks back aboard his ship followed by Wendy, Regina, Emma and Snow. When Killian notices his sister behind him, he stops abruptly and turns around to face her.

"Alright Swan, Milady, your Majesty; you can find a place to hold onto for the bumpy ride. But you," He turns to Wendy. "Are going to go back into town."

"Are you kidding me?" Wendy exclaims, crossing her arms over her chest, her feet planted firmly on the ground. "I'm coming with you, and there's nothing you can tell me to convince me otherwise."

"Darling, Greg and Tamara are dangerous. You've seen first hand what they are capable of doing. This journey is too dangerous."

"Oh, so when I was fourteen, you recruited me to your crew of crazy pirates, but now that I'm eighteen, it's too dangerous to take on a couple of idiots obsessed with science? Plus, I owe it to Henry. He deserves my help." She takes a step forward, making sure to get right in his face. "I told you this before, and I'm going to repeat it again. Family sticks together. I don't know where you're going, but I know that there is a slim chance that you will come back, and I am not going to be separated from my only family. I don't care if we're going to the deepest pits of hell, I'm coming with you." She looks around to Snow, Regina and Emma, and David who just returned to the ship, who seem content with her answer. Killian lets out a huge sigh, in defeat.

"Fine." He nods.

"And if she's going I'm coming too." Peter walks up the plank and boards the ship. "Because family sticks together." He repeats, eliciting a smile from Wendy.

"Wonderful," Hook rolls his eyes. "Just like old times."

"Mhm" Wendy chirps.

"Alright, since you three know how this works, help me set her up why don't you." The Captain orders.

"Aye, aye, Codfish." Peter mocks.

Emma , Snow, Charming and Regina stand near the helm, as Mr. Gold leaves Belle and returns to the Jolly Roger, just as Peter, Wendy and Hook return above deck. Killian approaches Rumplestiltskin cautiously.

"So… are you done trying to kill me?" The Dark One sneers.

"I believe so." Hook says, gritting his teeth together. Regina approaches the two wearily, ready to intervene if necessary. She doesn't need the only hope of finding her son being flung off the ship because of some stupid brawl. Emma eyes the two as well, noting how Wendy and Peter are not too far off either.

"Excellent. Then you can live." Rumple says with a crazed look. Killian looks as if he's going to attack him, but he restrains himself. Before anything else can happen, in a puff of purple smoke, a tracking globe appears. Everyone takes a step closer to watch as Mr. Gold's blood drops and forms a map. Emma looks to Hook, hoping that he knows where the little islands are. He looks pale, and so does Peter, Wendy and Gold.

"Well, I guess we are going to the deepest pits of hell." Wendy says.

"Where is that?" Regina asks impatiently.

"Neverland." Hook says, looking from his sister, to Peter, Gold and then Emma. Gold purses his lips, looking at the globe with disgust. He turns back to Wendy and Peter. "It's not too late to leave the ship you know." Wendy shakes her head vigorously.

"No, we go together." She says giving her brother a stern look. Cracking a smile, she adds. "Plus, I'd like to see what they've done with the place."

"Too right lass." The Captain says. He walks towards Emma, looking deeply at her. "The bean, if you will." Hesitantly, she hands it to him, and he launches it into the water. "Everyone grab onto something." He smirks, as he walks to the helm. "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

Charming and Snow hold onto netted cords, Gold grips onto a large rope, Regina hangs onto a thinner rope, Emma grips onto the boom, and Peter and Wendy latch onto the mast.

"So who are we up against?" Charming bellows through the noise of the rushing waters. "Who are Greg and Tamara?"

"They're merely pawns." Rumplestiltskin says. "Manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for."

"And who's that?" Emma yells.

"Someone we all should fear." Gold answers.

"Me." Peter says.

Everyone looks at the boy, wide eyed, mouths hanging open. Peter Pan. Twenty one year old boy, with light brown hair, green eyes, nicely toned in a green leather vest and brown leather pants and black knee high boots. With rusted scabbard strapped to his side, and a brunette standing next to him, not looking too surprised. Her long hair flows wildly in the wind as everyone gives them a deathly stare. But before anyone can react, the Jolly Roger reaches the portal, dropping down into a deep abyss. Neverland. Hell.

**It's the end... but not really the end. Now I can let my imaginative mind completely take over :D hehe. Don't forget REVIEW! They encourage me to write more!**

**-xoxphoenix10**


End file.
